Nineteen Years
by ASH.l.e.i.11
Summary: Bridging the gap between the finish of The Deathly Hallows, right up to after the epilogue; nineteen years later, trying to fit to the specifications that J. K. Rowling outlined although I may deviate at times.
1. A New Day

_Disclaimer: Credit to J. K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, all characters, settings etc. belong to her._

_I read a few different idea's of life after Hogwarts so thank you to all the people who inspired me to write this._

_This story takes place between 3rd May 1998 – 1st September 2017._

* * *

Harry awoke groggy, despite the fact that he took the night sky, just visible through a gap in the hangings of his four poster, to mean that it was night time; he'd slept all day. He sat up slowly, his body aching nearly everywhere so that it seemed to pulse and throb whenever he moved in it the slightest, but he finally accomplished a sloughed position, propped up against his pillows.

He reached into the darkness, his hand searching his bedside table for his glasses, locating then and then putting them on; but the effect was minimal. The room was pitch black, and the only light came from the long window through which stars were visible.

Just then Harry smelled something wonderful, too wonderful at this present time to mean he was awake, although dreams don't usually hurt this much. He reached for his wand where he felt it lying beside his glasses and whispered, "_Lumos_."

Immediately he was bathed in pure white light which threw stark contrast to the bruises and scratches covering his skin. The shock of seeing them momentarily distracted him, but the wonderful smell came across him again then, recapturing his attention. He turned the wand towards the table, for that seemed to be where the smell was coming from, and saw a large slice of steak and kidney pie sat there, the heat still rising from it.

He grabbed it without thinking, scoffing it down so fast it burned his throat, but he didn't care. He didn't realise how ravenous he'd been. He put the clean plate back down and thought with a pang of the steak and kidney pie he should have been there to eat all those months ago and made a mental note to apologise to Kreacher when he got back to Grimmauld Place.

_But Kreacher isn't at Grimmauld Place,_ Harry thought suddenly, _Kreacher's here._ He glanced back at the empty plate and realised Kreacher must have brought the pie up for him, and that the sound of him disapperating was probably what roused Harry.

He sat up and swung round, opening the hangings and placing his feet on the cold floor so he was sat on the edge of his bed. "Kreacher," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping forms of Ron and Hermione in the next bed, realising too late that they would probably awaken when Kreacher appeared. Sure enough the crack echoed loudly in the quiet room, but luckily they didn't wake, merely stirred before drifting off again, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Master-," began Kreacher, a little _too_ loudly.

"Shh," Harry whispered, indicating Ron and Hermione with a point of his finger.

"Master called Kreacher," he continued, dropping his voice to just above a whisper. "Did sir enjoy his pie? Kreacher made it himself and brought it up here like sir told him to. Would master like some treacle tart?" He asked, producing it from behind his back, "Kreacher knows it's sir's favourite."

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Harry taking the tart and eating it in Ron-sized proportions. He set the empty plate with that of the pie before turning to Kreacher.

"That was wonderful, Kreacher, I'm sorry I couldn't have tasted it all months ago... You see we accidently brought a deatheater back with us," said Harry, trying to remember back, it felt like years had passed between then and now. "We had to apparate again to get away from him. I'm sorry we left you there with him, but it was too risky to try and call you. Did he hurt you?"

"Kreacher went to welcome sir home, announce that dinner was on the table, but Kreacher saw the man who came in and he was not my master. Kreacher went and hid sir. He made lots of mess; Kreacher had to tidy afterwards sir."

"Why did he search for us? Snape had already..." He trailed off as a tightening sensation took place in his chest. If someone had told Harry seven years ago that he would one day feel grief for Severus Snape he probably would have thought they were crazy; but now...

"Kreacher," he said suddenly. "Kreacher I need you to do something for me. Do you know the Shrieking Shack?" He went on to describe exactly what he wanted Kreacher to do.

"Does sir wish me to inform him when it's done?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kreacher," Harry told the elf sincerely.

Kreacher bowed a little lower than usual, and then with another crack disappeared. This crack, however, did not go unnoticed and Harry saw Ron and Hermione stir, just out of reach of the glow from his wand.

There was a low grunt from Ron followed by Hermione saying, "OW! Ron, wake up! Ron! My arm's not supposed to bend at this angle. RON!"

The next thing Harry heard was a crash as Ron fell out of bed, Hermione having pushed him off of her. He rolled into view, half wrapped in his hangings.

"Harry," he said in a tone of half-surprise. "What time is it?"

He picked up his wand from where it lay on his bed and directed it at his watch. "Just after midnight," he replied.

"We've been asleep all day?" Hermione asked, sounding dazed. "But...shouldn't someone have found us by now, surely they'll have looked; especially for you Harry."

"Well I did _colloportus_ and _muffliato_ when we came in here, so as far as I know the only person who knows we're here is Kreacher and he's... He's doing something at the minute."

He got up then and turned on the lamp for something to do to distract himself, but the looks of confusion were still on their faces when he sat back down. Ron had managed to disentangle himself from the hangings and was now sat on the edge of his bed next to Hermione, rubbing his arm where he landed on it.

"I asked him to go and get Snape's body. To take care of him...it...him, and put...put him with the others."

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried, leaving Ron's side and wrapping an arm round his shoulders.

"I'm okay," he assured her. "I just thought that after..._everything_...he deserves a proper send off just like everyone else."

"Blimey Harry, never thought that'd come from you," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron," whispered Hermione, her voice full of sympathy. Harry remembered too. Here he was talking about Snape when his own best friend had lost a brother. Hermione had sat next to him again, a comforting hand on his arm.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"Oh course I didn't forget but-," she protested.

"Relax, I was joking," he said wrapping his arms around her. "He'd like that; joking. Like George when he lost his ear... Hey!" He exclaimed suddenly, causing Hermione to jump in shock. "If Snape was the good guy how come he-."

"He was aiming for a deatheater; he missed," said Harry, cutting across Ron's protests.

Hermione laid her head back on Ron's shoulder, his outburst having disturbed her. Harry could see the tears glistening on her face from his still lit wand and realising he no longer needed it muttered "_Nox_."

They sat in silence for a while after that, thinking of those they'd lost. Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Collin and although the deaths weren't as fresh, Harry added more names; Dobby, Tonks' father, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, his parents. All of them lost...

"I'm starving," said Ron, breaking the silence.

"Oh, honestly Ron, only you could think of food at a time like this," said Hermione disapprovingly.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're in the middle of a battle anymore. Battle's over. Harry won!" He said with such enthusiasm that Harry couldn't help but smile. He was about to correct him and say 'we won', but Ron's attention was otherwise occupied... He had spotted Harry's empty plates.

"Hey! You've eaten! Where did you get it?"

Harry stifled a laugh, amazed at how much Ron's stomach ruled him. "Kreacher brought it for me. I asked him to before I fell asleep, _and_," he said raising his voice to stop Ron from interrupting, "I didn't ask him to bring you anything because you were sleeping and I didn't think you'd appreciate being woken up. You looked quite peaceful actually," he added in an undertone, smirking slightly.

Ron looked ready to argue, his face reddening by the second but Hermione cut across him, "Come on Ron, we can go down to the kitchens. Get you something to eat okay?" She, like Ron had also gone a shade of deep pink at Harry's words. Yet she still got up with dignity as she made her way to the door, Ron following after her after throwing a reproachful look at Harry.

"_Alohomora_," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the door. "_Alohomora_," she said again, frustrated, for her spell had not worked and still didn't. "Oh I really must get a new wand."

"_Alohomora_," Harry said from behind her, they turned and looked at him in surprise. "I want to walk," he told them in way of explanation. They didn't ask for an elaboration, seeming to understand, and so lead the way quietly down the staircase into the common room.

It was, surprisingly, empty. Harry had not known what he'd been expecting but it had not been this. He assumed most people must have taken refuge in the hospital wing for the night, but he still found it strange that there was no one about. Then he remembered it was after midnight and most people would probably be asleep in their beds. The last embers of a fire were still burning in the grate, throwing illumination to a girl curled up in an armchair, her vibrant red hair visible where it escaped over the arm.

Harry's heart seemed to jump into his throat at the sight of her. He could not remember the last time he'd really spoke to her and refused to believe his mind when it told him it had been on his birthday nearly a year ago. Had he ever took the time to appreciate just how beautiful she was before now?

Distracted as he was, he didn't notice Ron grind to a halt beside the portrait hole, or see Hermione grab hold of his arm and tug him after her; "I thought you were _starving_," she reminded him scathingly, raising and eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her. Grudgingly he let her lead him from the common room.

There was only Harry and Ginny there now. He sat down on the floor in front of her chair, trying to be quiet so he didn't disturb her. He sat and watched her for a while, but the reassurance he'd felt in Ron and Hermione's presence gradually seemed to evaporate and he soon found himself reaching out a hand towards her to make sure she was really real, and really there in front of him.

He stroked her hair, pushing it back from where it had fallen over her face. She stirred under his touch, turning her head upwards and kissing the palm of his hand.

"I've been waiting for you," she told him assuredly, even though her eyes were still closed. "Where were you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Sleeping," he told her honestly. "I put charms on the door, so don't worry if you couldn't get in. I didn't want to be disturbed."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then whispered, "I thought you were dead."

Again he answered honestly. "I was."

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, before propelling herself out of it, straight at Harry. Her arms locked around his neck and her lips met his with such urgency that he was silenced into utter incomprehension. They fell back against the floor, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ow," said Harry, him having hit his head on the floor as he fell backwards; it didn't stop her.

"I'm-sorry-well-not really-," she said between kisses.

She collapsed against his chest when they were both well and truly breathless. He held her tight against him, never wanting to let go.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she said with blunt honesty worthy of Luna. But Harry was extremely glad that it was not Luna Lovegood he had cradled against his chest, but Ginny Weasley, who he loved much _much_ more.

* * *

It was later that morning that they were woken by the sounds of the first students to awaken coming down the stairs. The floor had grown uncomfortable quickly so they'd moved instead to one of the bigger sofas and curled up there. Harry didn't know if Ron and Hermione had come back, but Ron hadn't woken them if they had.

"Good morning," mumbled Ginny, stretching out beside him.

"Morning," replied Harry.

It seemed to really hit him then; he was alive, he had, amazingly, beaten the odds that were stacked high against him. Voldemort was no more. He, Harry, had survived to see the sunrise of another day.

He hadn't even noticed that Ginny had moved from beside him. "Shall we go to breakfast?" She asked, holding her hand out to him. He took it without thinking twice, stopping only to grab his cloak; he wouldn't wear it straight away, but he wanted to option to escape again, like he had yesterday.

She led the way as they went down to the great hall, her knowing which corridors were a no-go better than he did. He gave up watching where he was going eventually, preferring to watch her instead, but this caused him to trip rather a lot, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you going to stop staring at me and walk," she told him without looking at him, "or do I have to drag you?" She had stopped and turned to face him. Her expression was rather like one Mrs Weasley would wear when she was telling them off, but of course, Ginny wasn't serious.

Harry wasn't sure why he did it then; something inside of him just took over. "Ginny," he began, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, although he was trying to be serious, "I love you."

Her previous expression seemed to melt from her features as speechlessness took its place. She didn't show signs of recovering soon.

"I'm hungry, let's go shall we?" Harry said, striding past her and holding out his hand, she took it blindly and let him pull her along for a ways, stopping him only when they were outside the great hall.

"Wait," she said, stopping in her tracks and pulling him to a halt in front of her. She walked up to him slowly, and when she stood mere inches away from him, stretched up and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. "I think I love you too."

Their moment of happiness was intruded upon however when, with a resounding crack, Kreacher appeared before them.

"Sorry to intrude sir, but master wanted me to inform him when the task was complete."

"Did you find what I asked for?" Harry asked eagerly while Ginny remained confused at his side.

"Kreacher could not find what you asked for on his person's, so Kreacher went to the house sir, like sir told Kreacher to," and he produced both the torn photo and the last lines of the letter that Lily had wrote to Sirius all those years ago.

He took them from Kreacher and reached up for the moleskin pouch that still hung around his neck. He extracted from it the rest of the letter and the other half of the photo. Giving the two pieces of the photograph to a still confused Ginny to hold, he held the two pieces of the letter together, took out his wand and said, "_Reparo._"

The tear sealed itself immediately, and Harry folded the now whole letter and placed it back in the pouch; now the photo. Taking it back from Ginny he repeated the process and held it out in front of him. Before, all that had been visible was himself shooting in and out of the frame, his father chasing after him, but now his mother also stood there, laughing gloriously at the both of them. Harry loved this picture more than any of the others that he had in his album. But he knew he wouldn't keep it.

Tearing the photo in two again he put the half with him and his father back in the pouch, then turned to address Kreacher. "Kreacher, where are they keeping the bodies? Where did you put Snape?"

"Snape? Harry, what..?"

"I'll explain later I promise," he said squeezing her hand.

"They're down in the dungeons sir, where it's cooler," Kreacher told him.

"Can you show me?" Harry asked, and Kreacher nodded.

He was about to follow the elf when Ginny tugged on his arm. "Harry, I can't...Fred's..." She trailed off, tears shining in her eyes. He understood. He didn't want to see anyone either, but he had to do this himself.

"I understand," he told her, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I have to do this, I'll tell you why afterwards...I'll tell you everything," he said, realising that he needed her to know. It had been a relief just to tell Neville that Nagini had to be killed, he could only imagine how much better he would feel after telling Ginny every single detail that he'd never been able to before now.

"I'll be back soon," he assured her, kissing her forehead before departing, Kreacher scurrying along in front of him.

The Dungeon where the bodies were being kept was not one that Harry had ever ventured to before. It was colder than any of the others he'd been in though, he could feel it even in the corridors leading to the room, and he suspected that a charm had been placed upon the room to try and preserve everyone while arrangements were made for them to be moved or buried.

They were almost to the door when Professor McGonagall came bustling round the corner, her robes flapping behind her.

"Snape deserves to be kept with everyone else," Harry told her before she could get a word out. "Everything I said was true. It wasn't just some clever story to distract Voldemort."

She still looked like she was likely to object; her eyebrows pulled down at the centre and her lips were pursed.

"The proofs in the Headmasters office if you don't believe me," he told her, trying to keep his temper. "I'll take you myself, but I have to do something first." And he strode straight past her and into the room.

He was extremely thankful that Kreacher had placed Snape close to the entrance of the room; he didn't think he could bear it if he'd had to walk between all the people who had died. All the people who had lost their lives to Lord Voldemort to keep him, Harry, safe; he hated knowing that some of these people may still be alive if he hadn't got lucky as a baby, and had died like he was supposed to.

He regretted thinking it as soon as he'd thought it; as he knew that many more people than those in this room would be dead if he had not lived.

He snapped out of his revive and bent down next to the man he had once hated. Kreacher had dressed the worst of the wounds, and although he was still a horrifying shade of white from blood loss, he seemed to look much more peaceful than the last time Harry had knelt beside him.

Reaching into the pocket of his robes, he extracted from it the photograph of Lily. He stared at it for a moment, trying to memorise her face in his mind, for he would never see this picture again. He sighed and then turned the picture over. He put it carefully in the pocket of Snape's robes, trying not to touch him, for he knew that could send him over the edge.

He got up, and walked to the door, where he stood hesitating. "Thank you," he said, and although he'd meant to address the room as a whole, his words seemed to fall only upon the man to whom he the words meant a little more.

He strode quickly from the corridor where they were, to the adjacent corridor where he'd left McGonagall stood. Like before he didn't let her speak, choosing instead to walk straight past her, assuming she'd follow him. As he emerged from the dungeons he realised Kreacher was still following at his heels, so he slowed down so he could address him more easily.

"Kreacher, could you help repair the castle for the time being?" He asked, and without a word to Harry the elf turned and scurried off in the opposite direction.

McGonagall didn't speak the whole time, as they made their way slowly but surely up to the Headmasters study. Harry had to check she was still following more than once, but sure enough whenever he looked behind him she was still there, picking her way through the rubble strewn corridors, curiosity pulling her forwards.

That stumped Harry for a moment, hadn't she usually believed him in the past? Why now, when it was something that he had no reason to lie about, was she choosing to doubt him? Harry was distracted however when they rounded the corner; somebody had repaired the damage here and the gargoyle that stood guard was once again standing straight, though a little worse for wear.

"Professor, the gargoyle wasn't standing yesterday, I don't know the password," he told her feebly.

"No, Potter, but _I _do," she said, coming to a stop beside Harry and turning to face him. "Don't tell me you forgot that I am Deputy Headmistress, _acting_ Headmistress currently, until another Head is appointed." She sighed and then turned to face the gargoyle. "Chocolate frog," she told it and it sprang aside.

"Chocolate frog?"

"It seemed a shame to break from tradition," she replied simply.

Just like yesterday the portraits of the previous heads of Hogwarts started to applaud at the sight of Harry, but today he held his hand up for them to be silent a little sooner.

"Where is your evidence then Potter?"

"On the desk," he said, pointing to where the pensieve still sat. "Do you mind looking alone Professor, you'll understand why I don't want to see it again after you've seen it."

She gave a nod then lowered her face into the strange substance that was, currently, Snape's memories. Harry waited patiently for her to reappear, letting his eyes wander the room around him, but something kept bringing his eyes back to the man whose grand portrait had pride of place in this office.

Albus Dumbledore was surveying Harry most thoughtfully from behind his half-moon spectacles, his eyes x-raying Harry, giving him the feeling that he was not in fact examining Harry, but rather an interestingly shaped crack in the wall behind him. Harry stared deep into those piercingly blue eyes, and was sure that Dumbledore was trying to convey something. Sure enough his eyes gave a tiny flick to the right, so he was looking at the patch of bare wall beside his portrait, and Harry understood.

McGonagall reappeared then her eyes full of sympathy for Harry. "Potter-," she began, but Harry cut across her. This was more important than anything she would say to him about those memories.

"Professor, why isn't there a portrait of Snape? Don't all Headmasters get a portrait after they die?" He was looking straight at McGonagall as he said it but he saw Dumbledore smile in his frame behind her head.

"Yes they do, Harry," she told him, regaining her normal composure. "I shall see to it at once." And with that she strode past him out of the office presumably to go and find Filch to help her put up the portrait.

Harry stood for a second, then making up his mind he walked forwards, coming to a stop in front of the desk. The flask Hermione had conjured, which he had used to transport the silvery substance, was still there, laid on its side. He picked it up tentatively, then taking his wand from his pocket, touched the surface of the pensieve and stowed Snape's memories back in the flask. Whether he would ever browse their contents again he wasn't sure, but if ever a day came when old thoughts of Severus Snape started to enter his mind, he would look to this to stop them. And with one last look around the office, he turned on his heel and departed.

* * *

Ginny was waiting for him when he made it back down to the great hall, breakfast was finished but she had a stack of toast in her hands for him. He took it from her greedily, not even saying "hi," until he had eaten at least two slices, she stood giggling at him; he didn't even notice as Ron and Hermione came through the doors leading to the grounds and walked over to them.

"Mum and dad have gone," he told Ginny, then seeing Harry's confused look turned to him to explain. He seemed to take a minute before speaking; Hermione squeezed his hand, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "They've took…," he seemed to stumble his way across saying Fred's name. "They said we could stay here and wait for you. George, Percy, Bill and Fleur have gone to. Mum said you're to stay at the Burrow with us; 'no is not an answer,'" he said, imitating his mother's voice perfectly.

Harry smiled despite the sadness he felt inside him. Ginny moved and wrapped her arm round his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He sensed the growing dampness as tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," Harry suggested, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulling her towards the doors.

It was warm outside despite the early hour, the bright sunlight throwing illumination to all the destruction on the grounds of the castle. There was rubble everywhere, sometimes in piles, and other times it looked as if whole pieces of wall had been blasted out and had landed, still intact, on the ground below; once with a very distressed portrait still attached to it.

Harry didn't know where he was walking too exactly, but when their destination came into view, he was not surprised to see the same beech tree where they had spent so many other beautiful days. Harry sat at the base of the tree, resting his head against it, Ginny curled up at his side; Hermione sat on the grass though, curling her legs under her. Ron stretched dramatically before lying down, his head in her lap. She stroked his hair absentmindedly.

"I'm going to tell her everything," he told Ron and Hermione, and he felt Ginny perk up at his side.

Ron sighed. "I knew you would, mate," he told Harry. "Just don't let mum find out," he warned them.

Ginny had shifted slightly so she could watch Harry as he spoke; he turned to her and said, "Well it all sort of starts before Voldemort was even born…" And with a deep breath, he launched into his tale.

He really did tell her everything; he must have talked for hours. She gasped every now and again, sometimes in shock for the things he was saying, sometimes in understanding as bits of information that she had picked up over the years finally fell into place. Harry knew how she must be feeling; he'd come across the information gradually and it had been overwhelming, to receive it all at once…

Ginny was strong though, and she eventually settled back into her first position, although she still didn't say anything. But what do you say to that?

Their collective silence was broken then, and great booming barks could be heard in the distance. Harry knew who they belonged to; Hagrid's great boarhound, Fang. _Hagrid_. Harry had barely said two words to him in yesterday's aftermath before he was being pulled in another direction, shaking another hand, receiving another congratulations...

"I should go see Hagrid," he told them all. "Talk to him. I mean…he had to carry me when he thought…"

"We'll come too Harry," Hermione told him. "Won't we Ron?" She said rather sternly as he had started to mumble complaints at the thought of moving.

Ginny however remained silent, happy for the moment just to follow Harry and spend time with him, having lost a whole year, they both realised time is precious.

As they made their way back across the grounds, Fang's barks got steadily louder until Hagrid's hut eventually came into view. Next to it Harry could see a huge grey mound, it's chest steadily rising and falling; Grawp was asleep.

Fang bounded over to Harry when he saw him, jumping up and placing his big paws on Harry's shoulders. Hagrid must have been looking out the window for he came striding out the door at that moment. "Fang, ger off! Yeh big, stu-" He froze mid word after pulling Fang off Harry. Obviously he hadn't been looking closely.

All was still, then Hagrid cried; "'Arry," and pulled Harry into one of his strongest, rib-breaking hugs. Ginny had had to leap backwards to avoid being struck by Hagrid's arm, and was now stood breathing heavily, her hand over her heart. Harry got the impression that he had stepped under a showerhead as Hagrid's tears landed on his head, big and heavy, wetting his hair.

"Ron! 'Ermione!" And Harry suddenly felt to more bodies being crushed next to his. His hearing capabilities were pretty limited by this point but he thought he heard Ginny giggling in the background.

"Come on Hagrid," he heard her say, "let's get you inside. Have a drink, okay?" He must have obeyed for his hold on Harry slackened and he discovered he could breathe again.

"Thank you," he told her as they made their way into Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was sat at the table, tears still finding their way into his bushy beard. Hermione had taken over the duty of making the tea and was busy at the stove. Ron was sat next to Hagrid, patting his arm, trying to console him, but occasionally found himself patting thin air when he became distracted by Hermione. Harry sat down on Hagrid's other side and Ginny squeezed in next to him, grabbing his hand under the table.

Hagrid had calmed down by the time Hermione had set bucket sized mugs in front of them all. And was now congratulating Harry, using every string of words he could think of.

He had just taken a mouthful of tea, and setting his mug down he turned to Ginny. "Don't normally see yeh 'ere," he said, not in the rude way, merely curious.

Ginny tried to tell him an explanation but all that she seemed to be able to come up with was vowel sounds. Harry, feeling embarrassed, tried to hide his face in his mug, but when he lifted it, it overbalanced in his hand. His other hand shot up instinctively to try and catch it before it smashed and sent hot tea everywhere, revealing his and Ginny's interlocked hands for a moment before he managed to rescue the cup and set if safely back on the table; his face a lovely shade of tomato.

Hagrid chuckled knowingly then lent down so he was closer to Harry's level. "Always though yeh'd make a good couple," he told him, to the sounds of chuckling from Ron, which stopped suddenly and Harry looked up to see him reaching down for his foot, Hermione having stomped on it.

After their second cup they all felt it was time to be going, so making their excuses they left Hagrid's and headed back towards the castle. None of them had noticed the Malfoys making their way towards the gates, beyond which they could disapperate.

"Harry..?" Narcissa called tentatively.

Harry turned automatically and found three bodies protecting him from sight. "Guys, it's okay; trust me." He gave Ginny's hand an assuring squeeze as she seemed the most reluctant to let go, then walked over to where the Malfoys were stood.

Narcissa took a step forward to meet him so she stood slightly away from her family. "Thank you," she told him, much to Harry's surprise. "Thank you for saving Draco." He looked for some small sign that she was about to laugh and tell him that he needn't have saved Draco, and that he was perfectly capable of getting out by himself; but everything in her face told him she was genuine.

"Thank you for telling Voldemort I was dead." Harry replied.

He was about to walk away when Draco shuffled forwards to where his mother was stood, and held out his hand. Harry shook it, feeling a similar disbelief to that he had experienced when Dudley had done the same thing. Having your life saved must really do something to you.

They had both turned and started to walk away when Harry remembered that he still had Draco's wand. "Wait," he called, running forwards. "Here," and he held the wand forwards.

"Thanks," Draco said with a half smile, and then they turned and walked away, only this time Harry let them.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked when Harry had rejoined them.

"They said thank you, then I gave Malfoy his wand back. And that's not the only wand I have to give back," he said to himself more than them and immediately changed direction, heading for the lake. They all followed, Hermione the only one without a confused look on her face. And it wasn't till they had reached the white tomb that Ron and Ginny understood.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked Harry for the hundredth time.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure…and _don't_ try to disarm me," he warned as he reached into his robes for the elder wand, before climbing over the broken marble.

It was much harder to be close to Dumbledore than it had been with Snape. But he said he would put the elder wand back where it came from. Like so many other things lately, it had to be him. He did it quickly, re-securing the wrappings when he was done.

It was easier getting back over the marble and he was soon back next to the others. "Sleep well," he said, then reached into his robes for his wand and noticed Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all done the same.

"_Reparo_," they all shouted and the marble flew back together, seamless and perfect as if it had never been broken at all.

Dumbledore was finally at rest, encased in his white tomb once more; and up in the Headmasters office, Albus smiled.

* * *

After arriving back at the castle they all headed back to the Gryffindor tower, wasting no time in collecting whatever possessions they had left there, pulling their efforts together to try and squeeze Ginny's trunk into Hermione's bag, purely for the ease of transporting it.

It fit eventually, so they walked down to the entrance hall, virtually luggage free. Just as they were crossing the entrance hall McGonagall burst through the doors of the great hall, the few students remaining just starting lunch.

"Ahh, Potter," she said, walking over to where they had stopped. "I've been wanting a word with you. You see, although I have been able to contact families of everyone that lost their lives here...well; Professor Snape had no family. I will make arrangements for him if you wish but, well...I was wondering if you wanted to do anything for him?"

Harry thought it over for a minute and she waited patiently for him to decide. On the one hand the thought of planning a funeral was not something Harry wanted to think about currently, but there was a stronger desire deep inside of him to do something for the man who had sworn to protect him and lost his life in the process.

"I want to do it," he told her. "Could I come back tomorrow and get..?"

"I shall send him somewhere for you if you like, Potter," she offered kindly.

He thought about it for a second, the idea having already formed in his mind as soon as he started thinking of burying Snape. He knew of only one place where he could see him lying forever, even though he knew Snape wouldn't have liked it.

"Godric's Hollow," he said.

McGonagall looked a little displeased, but accepted his decision none the less. "Then there's just the matter of Voldemort," she said rather reluctantly. "I've had words with the remaining Order members and the Ministry but no one can come to a conclusion. I was curious as to whether you had an opinion. It's as much your decision as everyone else's, perhaps more so."

Harry had sensed something like this would be asked of him, and the thought had played at the back of his mind, him refusing to answer it; but now the time came to.

"Fiendfyre," he said. "He didn't have a normal body so why should he be buried as if he had." Everyone remained silent, not wanting to discuss this, not wanting to think about it… And just a little scared that Harry had.

"Professor," he said uncertainly, "could I have the ashes when it's done? I know what I want to do with them."

"Very well, Potter," she remained composed as she spoke despite the shock Harry could see in her eyes. "Ahh, Miss Weasley," she said, turning her attention to Ginny. "You are travelling home by side-along apparition I presume? That's one less to take care of then. We've set up portkeys for any remaining students but if you prefer to travel with Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Potter then that is perfectly understandable."

"What'll happen to Hogwarts, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I dare say it'll be restored to its former glory by September. You three are welcome to come back and complete you final year if you wish, I'm offering any students who did not attend the chance to finish their education. Seventh years are allowed to repeat their studies as well; Merlin knows they won't have learnt much this year."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the chance of being able to return but Harry knew he wouldn't; not without Dumbledore as Headmaster.

"No thank you, Professor," he told her politely. "No offence, but it's just not the same without Dumbledore."

"I quite understand Potter; what about you Mr Weasley? Will you be joining us?"

Ron seemed to debate for a second but then said, "And be in the same year as my sister? No thanks. I'll think I'll ask George if I can work at the shop for a bit. I was gonna go there in the summer anyway. He'll need a hand now…"

"Professor, you said you managed to contact everyone. Has Andromeda been for Lupin and Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she came yesterday; poor woman. She said a funeral will be held at her local church next Sunday for them. You will no doubt be invited when you get back to the Burrow."

"Sunday, that's good," said Ron. "Saturday, you know..?" He mumbled.

"Thank you, Professor. Goodbye," Harry said, sensing everyone's need to leave, to go home.

They turned, leaving McGonagall to watch after them till they were gone from her view. The walk to the gates seemed to span forever, and it was with relief that they finally passed through and beyond them. Ron and Hermione left quickly leaving Harry and Ginny stood alone.

"Hold on tight, and close your eyes." And taking her in his arms, spun on the spot, then they were gone.

* * *

_I apologise for any remaining mistakes, but this story hasn't been looked over by a beta. Feel free to point them out to me if you find any._


	2. Resting Places

_Hi, just a quick note to say that I'm getting some of the finer details from Wikipedia so I apologise if the information is wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last one but I didn't really want to dwell too much. I'm sure you understand why._

_Disclaimer: Credit to the writers of _The Royal Family_ as one of the lines I used is derived from that show._

* * *

The next week was a big blur in each of their memories; with only single moments standing out in their minds.

Voldemort had been burned in the late evening, in the attendance of only he who was controlling the flame. Harry didn't wish to attend so instead spent the day working at the Burrow, doing whatever he could just for the sake of keeping busy.

He went for the ashes the next day, taking Ron and Hermione for support. Ginny had chosen not to come, and he didn't blame her for that decision. Together, with the ashes, they travelled to Little Hangleton; Harry was going to put Voldemort to rest in the one place he despised most.

"It wasn't all bad," Harry said after circling Tom Riddle Seniors grave, scattering ashes as he went.

"_What_?" Exclaimed Hermione. "Name one good thing that came from knowing him."

"Speaking parseltongue," he told them. "Really, you should have seen Dudley's face when I set that snake on him by accident; priceless."

They were still laughing when they arrived back at the Burrow, to looks of confusion from the residents who knew where they'd just been.

Harry buried Snape on the Wednesday. There were more people there than he'd have thought would have come; all the teachers of Hogwarts came to pay their respects, and even the Malfoys put in a brief appearance, but left quickly due to the hostile glances that kept going their way. Harry was glad they'd come, though he thought they left, not because of the glares, but after seeing Snape's grave, as it read; _Severus Snape, 9__th__ January 1960 – 2__nd__ May 1998, as brave as any lion._

Time together was limited as Saturday approached, and conversation was difficult even when they did manage to steal away. Mrs Weasley's eyes were always red and puffy whenever Harry saw her, as were Ginny's and Hermione's. George and Ron seemed beyond tears, and they simply sat, hardly speaking, barley eating, which only added to Mrs Weasley's worries – especially in Ron's case; he always ate at least three helpings, now he was barely forcing down one.

Whenever Percy was in sight he would be seen pacing, muttering under his breath, Harry suspected he was blaming himself for Fred's death and wanted to contradict him, but he knew his efforts would be useless. Charlie arrived on Thursday evening, adding to the already cramped household, so Bill said he and Fleur would go back to Shell Cottage until Saturday.

Mr Weasley seemed like the only one who was up to doing anything, but he was still grieving. Harry spent his time helping him with preparations; de-gnoming the garden, tidying the house – although he did this less often as that seemed to be what Mrs Weasley did to distract herself – and setting up tables and chairs for the wake.

"It'll be a small do, you know? Just family and friends," Mr Weasley had said. Harry should have realised then that 'small' to the Weasley's was actually quite large to other people; as the Weasley family was quite extensive and Fred had a lot of friends.

Needless to say it was quite cramped as they gathered on the hilltop at sundown. It was a beautiful place to be laid to rest, Harry thought. The Burrow was just visible in the distance, its many floors jutting out at odd angles, the windows reflecting the last of the sun's rays and it shined like a beacon, guiding Fred home.

Harry walked alongside Ron and Hermione as they made their way back to the Weasley's home after the service. Ginny was helping Muriel navigate the rough ground from a short distance behind them; Harry could almost feel her annoyance emanating towards them.

"And where's that Barny boy from the wedding?" They heard her ask. "Can't even be bothered to turn up to his own cousin's funeral," she said disapprovingly. Harry shot a glance at Ron and Hermione at her words and they shared a brief smile at the memory, each trying to hold on to it. Smiles were few at the minute.

* * *

"If you write the word 'funeral', the word 'fun' is clearly visible within it. Fred always thought I never had enough fun, not that I needed to; he had more than enough fun for the both of us," Percy said to light chuckles from the crowd seated in the Weasley's garden. The sun had set and the light now came from a canopy of paper lanterns that were floating above their heads.

"But he's in a better place now, and it's time for me to pull my weight," Percy continued, "so from now on every laugh that escapes my lips, I dedicate to my brother, who lived laughing, and died laughing." Percy finished, raising his glass, and the rest of the crowd followed.

Harry saw Mrs Weasley get up from where she was sat on the table next to his, rushing to hug her son, and almost spilt his drink when he saw George beat her to it. She was momentarily stumped by the appearance of her other son but then decided to join in, wrapping her arms tightly round the both of them, and they walked back to their places, their arms still around each other.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Ginny cry so much as she did that day; her tears fell in a near constant stream and every time there seemed to be signs of them stopping, a new wave would hit. When they were laid in her room that night, Harry found himself joining her, letting go of the grief that had welled up inside of him since Saturday. Mostly though, he just held her, rocking her into a restless and uneven sleep.

* * *

The next day was even harder for Harry, though he didn't voice this; he thought it would somehow be insulting to Fred's memory. Ginny seemed to understand though and she pulled herself together in order to be strong for him. To Harry, losing Lupin was almost like losing Sirius again. When he'd thought about him, he always saw him coming into that role, especially as their friendship grew stronger; but that could never be now.

Their funeral, unlike Fred's, really was a more intimate affair, although there were still more than enough Weasley's in attendance. They were buried in a small churchyard near Andromeda's home under the heading; _Remus Lupin 1960 – 1998 and Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin 1972 – 1998, love conquers all._

They were invited back to Andromeda's afterwards to drink and celebrate their memory. The house was small and therefore became quickly crowded as people filled in. Eventually drinks were passed round and toasts were made. Harry found himself sat in a corner, wanting to get up and say something about his father's friend, but no words would form in his mind.

Shortly after sitting down, Teddy was passed his way and Harry realised that he'd never actually seen his Godson before now, except for photographs that Remus had shown him. He extracted him from the cooing crowd and settled him on his knee.

His hair was still the vibrant shade of turquoise that it had been in the picture Lupin had shown them before the battle. Lupin had been wrong; looking at Teddy was like seeing Lupin in miniature. Harry guessed he said he looked like Tonks because he was scared that if he said Teddy was like him, it would mean he was like him in other ways; but Harry could see no signs of lycanthropy in his little face.

"Hello, Teddy," Harry told him, "I don't know if you know, but, I'm your Godfather, Harry Potter."

"Well of course he knows," said Ginny, coming and sitting beside him, not even caring that he was talking to a one month old baby. "You're one of the most famous wizards in the world; how could he not know?" Harry smiled, wishing that that were really the case.

"How are you?" She asked, her eyes crinkling in concern. "I know you looked up to him," she said, confirming Harry's suspicions that she knew he would miss Lupin most.

"I don't know; I just feel _so_ alone," he confessed. "He was the last connection I had to my dad; I can't help but think that I'll never know anything else about him. The three people that knew him best are all gone..." He sighed. "What about you? Tonks was your friend, and your eyes are still puffy from yesterday," he observed.

"I'll survive," she sighed, and laid her head on Harry's shoulder opposite Teddy who had fallen asleep, blissfully unaware that he was alone in the world. Harry knew then that he would make sure that wasn't the case. It was his turn to play that role now, and he was going to make sure he did a brilliant job of it.


	3. Future

The summer months went much too quickly for everyone's liking, the rest of May seemed to disappear in front of their eyes and they suddenly found themselves bathed in the mid June sun. The days were longer and warmer so the four of them spent the majority of their time outdoors, lounging on the grass, playing Quidditch…

Hermione had gone to get her parents mid-way through the week following the funerals, Ron accompanying her. They had been pretty upset when she lifted the memory charm, and explained what she'd done. Ron had feared that she wouldn't be allowed back to the Burrow, and that he wouldn't see her before her return to Hogwarts in September; but they agreed to let her return in the end, albeit very reluctantly.

George remained at The Burrow too as he couldn't bring himself to return to the shop just yet so he and Ron would play Harry and Ginny, Harry on one of the Weasley's brooms as he hadn't yet replaced his Firebolt. Hermione chose to keep score when she was over as she never had got the hand of a broomstick. Harry and Ginny won most games, losing only when they chose to, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who commented that it was 'unfair to get their hopes up, when they hadn't really won.'

Harry constantly found himself thinking about Hogwarts; he knew in his heart that he would never return to its classrooms but he worried that, because of not finishing, he would never be able to become an auror. Ron couldn't believe at first that he still wanted to catch dark wizards after all the trouble they went to to kill one of them – even if he was the worst – but then he conceded, saying how it was probably the only thing for Harry.

Hermione too shared his concerns about qualifications, and begged him to reconsider and come back to Hogwarts with her and Ginny, dangling time with her in front of his nose, which he did not appreciate; like he didn't already know he'd miss her like crazy.

"Oh please, Harry!" Hermione pleaded. "If you come back I know Ron would. Please?" Harry could tell how much she wanted him to give in, and knew how giving in would benefit them all. Hermione was right; if he went back, Ron would, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Ron is capable of making his own decisions, Hermione," he said. He was trying hard to keep calm, but their discussion was quickly headed toward an argument.

"I know," she said unconvincingly, "but you're his best friend, he won't stay here if you're going too. Please?" She begged again, the beginnings of tears shining in her eyes.

"No, Hermione!" He said, adamant, his voice rising. "Look, I may as well find out if they'd take me first, okay? And if they don't then I'll consider coming back, but _only_ consider," he warned as he saw the hope flicker in her eyes at his words.

They all wished him luck at breakfast the next morning when he announced his plans, with Ron announcing, "you beat Voldemort! They've got to hire you." Harry had been a little shocked when he'd said the name, but no one was afraid of saying it anymore, and as he thought back he realised people had been saying it for weeks.

The only people that didn't wish him luck were Hermione and Ginny, Harry knew Hermione was only doing it out of principle so chose to ignore her; but he wasn't sure about Ginny. He had a good hunch though, and he suspected it was the case because he felt exactly the same.

One year; that's what they would both miss if Harry didn't return to Hogwarts in September. His heart ached at the thought of watching her go without him, but he had accepted that as part of the terms for not returning, even if he didn't like it. Ginny was tough though and she smiled and hugged him goodbye as if it were any other day.

Harry was nervous as he walked out to the yard to apparate and had to stand there for a few moments so he could calm down enough to concentrate. He was seconds from apparating when he realised he hadn't actually completed his apparation test and had been doing it illegally ever since last August. Apparating to the Ministry was probably not the best impression to make when you were applying for a job you shouldn't really be given in the first place. Everyone looked at him in confusion as he re-entered the house, finally locating Hermione in the living room.

"Could you take me to the visitor's entrance please?" He asked her.

"Why? You can apparate," she pointed out, a little confused.

"Well, I never actually passed my test; I should probably take it while I'm there," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Okay, sure," she said, getting up and walking out to the garden. They passed through the gate simultaneously crossing the enchantments that had been recast around the Burrow. "They should really take these down, it's not like there's anyone attempting to kill us anymore, and travel would be so much easier."

Harry laughed and gripped her arm tightly and the next second they were gone.

They had travelled to where the battered old telephone box stood, looking shabbier than ever after recent events, with freshly shattered glass covering the pavement.

"See you when you get back," she said. "I mean you can apparate so you probably won't need me to come get you."

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, but upon turning round saw that she had gone; forgetting about her, he walked up to the phone box, stepped inside and dialled six, two, four, four, two.

The cool female voice rang out from overhead. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, auror applicant." It wasn't strictly true, but it was the closest thing Harry could think of.

"Thank you, please take the badge provided and attach it to the front of your robes."

Harry took the badge from where it appeared from the returned coin chute and pinned it the lapel of the blazer he had put on over his t-shirt.

"Visitors to the Ministry are required to submit to a search and wands are to be registered at the security desk, located at the end of the Atrium."

And with that the telephone box shuddered and began its descent; Harry vaguely noted that the message had changed slightly. _Maybe they had to re-record it,_ he thought, _who knows what it said when Voldemort was in charge._

Harry's breath caught as the first signs of golden light shone through the lower panes of glass, and he remembered to shut his eyes as it reached his face, remembering how his eyes had watered the last time.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the voice said, then the door swung open and he stepped out onto the dark wooden floor.

As Harry made his way down the Atrium the noise of the witches and wizards arriving seemed to disappear into quiet whispering's of '_Harry Potter!'_ People were being pushed out of fireplaces when they didn't move in time, having stopped in the middle of moving to gape at Harry as he walked by them. He could feel every eye on him, those that hadn't noticed him having him pointed out by people standing next to them.

The embarrassment of the staring was nothing compared to what Harry saw next. The repulsive 'Magic is Might' statue had gone and instead Harry was looking at a fifteen foot high statue of himself, the plaque underneath read; _Harry Potter, the boy who lived; thrice._ Underneath that was another sign saying; _All proceeds will be given to the charity of Mr Potters choice_. Harry noticed a long thin slot on the platform the statue was stood on, presumably for people to put money into.

A less obvious and less permanent sign had also been stuck next to that one; _Anybody who knows the whereabouts of Mr Potter is urged to come forward so we can ask him which charity that is. _Harry chuckled. It seemed the Ministry would never rest until they knew exactly where he was, _all_ of the time; even if he wasn't currently guilty of anything.

He remembered the promise he had made to himself before his hearing three years ago; _ten galleons would be nothing if I get this job_, he thought and then walked past the statue towards the security desk.

"O-over h-here, please," the security guard stuttered, tripping over himself as he hurried to get the golden rod. After passing it over Harry, Harry got his wand out to save him the trouble of trying to ask for it. He placed it in the same, strange, brass instrument which shot out a small piece of parchment.

"E-eleven inches, ph-phoenix feather c-core, se-several years in u-use."

"Yes," Harry said, feeling more embarrassed by the second, wanting to be done so he could disappear to the floors above.

He handed the wand back wordlessly and Harry took it and bolted, fearing drooling; this was worse than before. He headed straight for the smaller hall beyond, where the lifts were located; here too people stared at him and he ended up riding alone as the grilles slid shut on their slack-jawed faces.

Harry rose upwards skipping Level Seven, but stopping at, "Level Six; Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre." Harry figured he may as well get his test out of the way as he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate afterwards, no matter how it turned out.

A year of apparating illegally had given him lots of practice, and he passed with ease, walking back to the lifts with renewed confidence. _Ron was right,_ he thought, _they have to give me the job – I beat Voldemort!_ But his confidence wasn't as foolproof as he'd thought and as the voice rang out, "Level Two; Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services," he was positively quaking.

He stepped out and began walking down the corridor lined with doors, heading for the heavy oak ones at the end. He hesitated before forcing himself to enter into the cluttered area beyond. Harry made his way slowly between the cubicles, wondering who he should talk to. He guessed the Head of Department would be the best choice so headed for the office at the end. People didn't notice him as much here, for which he was grateful.

He saw that the name Williamson was on the door and would have preferred if it had at least been a familiar face. He knocked on the door, secretly hoping he was out, his nerves reaching climax point when he heard Williamson call "Come in," from the other side of the door.

"Merlin's beard, Harry Potter? Come in, _come in_, take a seat," Williamson said as Harry entered his office, he took a seat opposite him, looking a bit sheepish. "Well, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I...I'd like to become an auror," Harry told him, hoping he wouldn't laugh in his face. "I know I don't have the qualifications, but...well I _did_ defeat Voldemort, not that I'm saying that to pressure you into giving me the job or anything, but-" he added hastily.

"You don't have to pressure me, Harry. A few of us have actually had a bet on as to whether you'd come and apply, not that there were many people who said you wouldn't, mind you."

"You knew I'd want to join?"

"Well of course, you don't spend seven years facing the darkest wizard in history and not make a career out of it. We've had a cubicle free ever since May!"

"You'd hire me?" Harry asked, willing what he was hearing to be true.

"We'd be lucky to have you," Williamson said, extending his hand across the table.

Harry shook it enthusiastically, unable to believe his luck. "Thank you. _Thank you_,"

"Of course, you still have to complete the character and aptitude tests, but I'm sure you'll pass. You can start them next week if you like; Monday morning, 8 o clock sharp, report up here, someone will see to you I'm sure. They'll be queuing up."

"Thank you," Harry said again as he backed out of the office. He made his way back to the Atrium in a daze, not caring that people stared as he walked past – they would have to get used to it; hopefully they'd be seeing a lot more of him.

As the statue of himself approached he reached into his pockets and produced his money bag, turning it upside down he once again deposited the whole lot into the statue.

"Harry," said a deep voice from behind him. He turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt approaching him, his hand held out to shake Harry's.

"Kingsley," Harry said, a little surprised. He shook his hand before realising his mistake. "Sorry," he told him, "I should probably call you Minister Shacklebolt now."

"Kingsley is fine, Harry. I see you've seen your statue, I know you probably hate it, but...anyway, we've already had to empty the base twice and we have no where to send it so if you'd like to tell me where it's to go."

"Twice?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Right, erm...yeah, charities. Well St. Mungo's is fine," he said, "but, could some of it maybe be divided between the families who lost people. It's got to be hard for them."

"Of course, very admirable of you, Harry. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm a bit busier these days, I expect I'll see you soon," he said with a knowing wink before turning on his heel and departing.

When Harry turned back to the statue he saw that the old signs had vanished and a shiny new one had astonishingly appeared in its place. _All proceeds will be divided equally between St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and all the families who have lost loved ones in the fight against Lord Voldemort._ Harry smiled, happy that he could be doing something, then spun on the spot and returned to the Burrow.

* * *

He appeared at the bottom of the Weasley's garden then started to run up it to where Ginny was stood setting a table for lunch.

"I got in!" He told her as he ran. She barely had time to turn around and register what he said before he had swept her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Congratulations," she said when he'd put her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah I mean I still have to do the tests and stuff but I reckon I'll pass."

"That's great," she said half-heartedly, turning back to the table and letting her hair fall forward, hiding her face.

He sighed; it was selfish to expect Ginny to celebrate with him now, when she had just had her last hopes of spending her final year of Hogwarts with him dashed. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I'll miss you too, you know. More than anything," he whispered in her ear. She turned and hugged him tightly again, before pulling back and locking her lips with his.

"Harry," Ron said loudly from the doorway. "Take it you got in then."

Harry looked around with a look of slight confusion on his face for the source of the interruption. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah I got in."

"That's brilliant mate," he told him, clapping him on the back despite Harry having just put down his sister. "He got in!" He shouted in the general direction of the house.

"Well done, Harry," Mrs Weasley said, appearing at the back door, her arms laden with sausages and buns.

"Knew you could do it," he heard George say before he appeared behind her with jugs of pumpkin juice.

They all sat down at the table, Hermione not appearing till they had already started eating. She took her seat and ate her food without even looking at Harry. He could see Mrs Weasley's disapproval towards her attitude but she managed to keep quiet on the subject, choosing instead to question Harry about his job like everyone else.

"Yes," he said. "I start Monday. 8 o clock. No, I've got to complete the tests first. Yes, I think I'll pass."

Hermione was the first to leave the table, getting up without a word and heading back inside. "She'll get over herself soon," Ron said lazily, lounging in his chair, his stomach protruding over his waistband.

Harry knew that wasn't the case, and he also knew she'd cheer right up if Ron were going back to Hogwarts with her, but he wasn't about to tell Ron that. Because Harry knew telling Ron would only make her mood worse. He had to figure it out for himself and make the decision to go back, and until then they'd just have to suffer her.


	4. Departure

_Hey, just a quick thank you to all those who have reviewed, they put a big smile on my face :) Also, I know people might read the first paragraph and go "What? But he beat Voldemort, he's better than any of them." But I'm sure Harry would be the first to say there are more experienced Wizards than him, and the reason he was able to defeat Voldemort so easily was because of all the tiny things tying them together. Anyways, enjoy! And reviews are most welcome._

* * *

June quickly turned to July with Harry passing his Auror tests with flying colours, and becoming fully certified before he even turned eighteen. He was young though, for an auror, so they didn't make him work a full week. This suited Harry fine though – the more time with Ginny the better – although he would probably volunteer to work Fridays after September; then he would only have weekends off.

Kreacher showed up on Harry's birthday. He had gotten Harry a heavy velvet cloak in a rich forest green. He also brought news of the repairs of Hogwarts being complete.

"Hogwarts is finished?" It was the first pleasant words Hermione had said to anyone in a long while – unless you were Ron.

"Yes, Miss," Kreacher confirmed. "Kreacher was wondering what his master would like him to do now."

"Take a break Kreacher," Harry told him, feeling in a good mood. "But could you have dinner ready on September 1st at Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Kreacher bowed before disapperating.

"Grimmauld Place?"Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fix it up; I'll need something to distract myself after you've gone," he said, which received gagging noises from Ron. "I already booked the Monday and Tuesday off, probably should have just taken half the day on Monday but..."

"Can I come and visit you sometimes?" She asked in an undertone so nobody else around them heard.

"Who do you think I'm fixing it up for?" He replied, smiling.

"Mind your heads dears," said Mrs Weasley loudly from behind them, causing them both to jump a foot in the opposite direction. "Oh don't be silly," she chuckled, putting pies down in front of them."Don't think I don't know what you get up to," she said knowingly.

Harry's and Ginny's eyes shot up, as did Ron's and Hermione's, but surely she'd have said something by now if she knew. The four of them had an unspoken promise between them that neither would reveal which bed they really slept in on a night, as unbeknown to the rest of the house, a lot of sneaking about took place after hours. For instance; Hermione would often come up to Ron's room to say goodnight, Harry would then mutter something like 'bathroom' and leave them alone, but instead of going to the bathroom would actually go to Ginny's room, and spend the night with her.

He was glad that Hermione was good at distracting Ron as it kept him in a positive mood where Harry and Ginny were concerned, so he didn't fully comprehend where Harry was when he was not in the bed beside Ron's. Harry suspected he may have been sporting a black eye if Ron had been told straight out that his best friend was sharing a bed with his sister.

"...kissing everytime you get the chance," Mrs Weasley continued, oblivious to their panic. "I remember when me and Arthur were like that..."

"Mum! Gross!" Ron told her.

"Sorry, dear. Got a bit carried away. Sorry it's not much," she said to Harry, gesturing to the lavish display of pies and cakes she had prepared, "but we'll be having a bigger meal tonight. Now I've invited friends from The Order and The Ministry, Andromeda said she and Teddy would come, let's see who else... Anyway, we'll have a big old party. We'll have to have it outside of course, there's nowhere near enough room in here."

As she had promised it was a big party. All of the Weasley's – except Charlie who had long since returned to Romania – were there, Hermione, Hagrid – who perhaps made the crowd seem bigger than it actually was – Neville and Luna showed up together, many of his colleges came to wish him a 'Happy Birthday!' Even Kingsley stopped by to say hello. His old classmates came, including members of his old Quidditch team. He spotted Angelina with George more than once, and although he knew they were friends he guessed something else may have been brewing.

It was long after midnight when the last person left leaving them all to troop into the house, thouroly exhausted. Everyone except Ginny, it seemed, as she said Happy Birthday in her own way, kissing Harry like he had never experienced before.

She was tight against him but Harry could feel her trying to get closer, her fingers playing around the waistband of his pyjamas. He froze when she began to make her way up his tee shirt.

"Ginny; no, not now," he told her, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Why not?" She asked, still trying to take his shirt off. He grabbed her wrists to restrain her.

"You're not of age," he said lamely.

"I'll be of age ten days from now, what's the big deal?"

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want to, I'm just saying not now," he told her softly, trying to be reassuring.

"Fine," she said, not bothering to keep the hurt out of her voice. She turned over so she was laid with her back to him.

Harry felt awful but knew he was doing the right thing for now. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, knowing that no matter how tired he was from his party, he would not get much sleep tonight.

"Ron and Hermione have," she muttered resentfully, her back still to him, "she told me."

"What?" Harry asked disbelievingly, trying not to laugh.

"I'm serious," she said, rolling over so she was facing him again. She propped herself up on her elbow. "I didn't believe it either; seems wrong somehow. Ron having sex; urgh." She pulled a face.

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching up and pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Good thing you're worth waiting for," she said then she curled up against him, her head on his chest; they both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Ginny seemed very tense in the days leading up to her seventeenth birthday; Harry thought he knew what might be wrong but then dismissed it. _She wasn't nervous on my birthday, _he thought, _why lose confidence now. Or maybe she'd known I wouldn't, maybe she wasn't nervous then because it was an improbability, whereas now it's certain._ These were the thoughts that occupied him most days. In the end he let it go, figuring he'd find out soon enough.

It was nearly midnight when they all trudged upstairs the day before her birthday; Mrs Weasley had kept them all up doing last minute preparations, and they all wanted sleep before the party tomorrow, which would no doubt be as tiring as Harry's.

"Goodnight," Harry told her after he had gotten in bed.

"Wait, I wanna stay up till midnight," she told him.

"Okay," he said, stifling a yawn. He tried to wake himself up a little so he didn't miss it. He held his watch above them, watching as the minutes ticked by. Finally it was 11:59pm.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy birthday," he whispered, kissing her cheek as the clock struck twelve.

She smiled, biting her lip. Harry could see her chest rising and falling rapidly, hear her breathing shaking...

"That's why you wanted to stay up till midnight," he realised. "You look nervous. Are you sure..?"

She didn't answer him, but rolled so she was laid on her side like Harry; their bodies almost touching, every nerve end tingling. She kissed him deeply, much like she had on his birthday.

"I'm sure," she said against his lips. "It's midnight-I'm of age-I love you-I want this," she continued, taking every time their lips broke contact. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't." She pulled back to look at him, eyeing him down even though she knew he could have no answer worth listening to.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" He asked, impressed.

"Yes, now please," she begged before kissing him in a way that sent his pulse hammering though every part of his body. "You're always so selfless," she whispered in his ear, "can't you be selfish just this once?" And Harry succumbed gladly, casting the _muffliato_ charm in the direction of the door before all conscious thought was lost.

* * *

As September drew ever nearer Harry became increasingly worried about how being separated for a year would affect him and Ginny. He tried to tell himself they'd done it before, but that was different. They weren't technically together then, this time it was for real.

It was easy to tell himself they'd survive when they were together, when it was late at night and it seemed nothing else existed except for him and Ginny and the bed they were laid on, but it was much harder when they weren't together and he didn't have that assurance to rely on. He knew it was silly, but he spent so much of his time worrying that Ginny would forget about him when she went back to Hogwarts.

His old nightmares of Voldemort were long gone, and had instead been replaced with those of Ginny, sneaking along the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, darting into a secluded staircase where a faceless hunk in Slytherin robes would be waiting for her, and he'd kiss her and hold her in ways that Harry had never even attempted. He frequently awoke in a sweat, only to find Ginny laid sound asleep beside him.

When the Hogwarts letters arrived – proclaiming Hermione as Head Girl and Ginny as Quidditch Captain – it seemed to seal it for Harry, and he went into the living room and collapsed in the armchair; moping.

"Oh cheer up," Ginny told him, sitting in his lap. "We can still write, and you could see me on Hogsmeade visits."

"Yeah, if you're not there with someone else," he mumbled under his breath so it was barely audible.

"Hey," she said, gripping his face in her hands. "I love you, got it? There'll never be anyone else for me. I've loved you for seven years, that's not about to change," she told him, and kissed him like she would after-hours as if to prove her point.

"Where're Ron and Hermione anyway?" He asked after she'd released him.

"Oh I expect they're celebrating," she said, casting her eyes up to the ceiling. She laughed, as did Harry, her laugh being infectious enough to make anyone happier.

"Ahh, there you are," Mrs Weasley said, coming into the living room. Ginny jumped up from Harry's lap but he pulled her back down; he could have sworn he saw Mrs Weasley smile but her face quickly returned to the serious expression she had worn when she'd walked in.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione dears? I cocked an ear upstairs but I couldn't hear them."

"I'm sure they're up there somewhere, why don't I go have a look," Ginny offered getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"I'll go help her," Harry said, scurrying after her. "I'm not missing the looks on their faces for anything," he told Ginny when he caught up.

"Why do you think I offered?" She giggled.

"Shh, they'll hear us," Harry warned as Ron's door came in to view.

They each stood either side of the door, not breathing. Thankfully they couldn't hear what was on the other side of the door; _that_ would not make this as pleasurable as it currently was.

Ginny's face suddenly lit up into a huge excited grin. "I have an idea," she mouthed. She imitated clearing her throat, Harry stifled a laugh.

"Ronald," she called in her most Mrs Weasley-ish voice.

Harry could just imagine what was going on behind the door. The moment of frozen horror, the scrambling about, trying to locate whose clothes are whose. Finally Ron threw the door open looking a little windswept.

His shock at seeing them stood there quickly turned to anger. "Ginny! What the- I thought you were mum!"

"Doing something you shouldn't be, Ronald. Naughty naughty," she said smirking.

Ron looked like his head had been transfigured into a tomato. "I wasn't doing anything," he said unconvincingly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well I don't know, do I?" He insisted.

"Harry? Ginny?" Mrs Weasley called. "Is Ron with you dears? I found Hermione; she was outside feeding the chickens."

"Yeah, he's here," Harry replied.

"And so was Hermione a few minutes ago," Ginny muttered as Ron raced down the stairs ahead of them.

"Right dears; who's up for a trip to Diagon Alley. It's been ages since I've had a day out and I quite fancy it."

"Yeah, sure," they all replied.

"Now, do you want to apparate or use floo powder?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all said, "apparate," but Ginny said, "floo powder."

"Okay, I'll go with Ginny and you three can go ahead." Ron and Hermione disappeared immediately, the enchantments on the Burrow no longer present. Harry hung behind.

"I take it you didn't like apparation then?" He asked her. "It's not as bad when you do it yourself. Wait," he said, "wouldn't you have learnt last year?"

"They cancelled it, didn't want to risk us apparating somewhere that we weren't supposed to," she told him. "Go on if you want, I'll meet you there." He kissed her cheek and then was gone.

* * *

Diagon Alley was a new person compared to the last time they'd seen it. The posters of Death Eaters were gone, the windows had been un-boarded, shopkeepers had returned to business; it had come back to life. The streets were abuzz with life like they always had been whenever Harry had visited in the past. People were going about their business like the last few years hadn't even happened, which suited him just fine.

Harry wandered along, trying to take it all in whilst still keeping his head down. They'd finally got used to his presence a few weeks after he had started working, but he still attracted stares when they thought he wasn't looking. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case today. All he wanted was to shop quietly for Ginny's and Hermione's school supplies before returning to the Burrow to sulk.

They all met up outside Gringotts, all of their money bags feeling a little light, especially Harry's who hadn't really had time to fill his up properly since he emptied it completely into the statue at The Ministry. The small pile of coins that usually greeted the Wesley's had doubled in size much to Mrs Weasley's surprise, with many more galleons glittering within the modest pile. Harry smiled, knowing where it had come from, but said nothing. He knew that they'd never accept it if they knew it was from him.

"This is your doing isn't it?" Hermione asked him quietly so the others didn't hear. "I went with Ron when he went to take his apparation test, we both saw the statue. Of course, Ron didn't bother to read the notice like I did. I thought it was The Ministry's idea, I should have known they wouldn't have thought of that. It's very thoughtful of you Harry," she said kindly.

"Thanks, Hermione."

When their pockets were all a little heavier they made their way out into the street. The sun had made an appearance and all the shop fronts seemed to shimmer in the light. It looked even more magical than normal.

The first place they went to was Madam Malkin's with both Harry and Ron needing new robes having grown even more. She looked a little apprehensive at the sight of them, obviously still remembering the last time they had visited her shop.

The next place they visited was Flourish & Blotts to by the few books they would both need for their final year. Then Eeylops Owl Emporium to get owl treats for Pig. Harry lingered looking along all the cages, but knowing deep down that he'd never be able to replace Hedwig. He left the shop feeling down, trying not to picture the cage falling through the night sky.

Hermione disappeared into Ollivander's, emerging after a while with a brand new wand. Vine, like her old one, but with phoenix feather like Harry's. After that they visited the Apothecary shop so they could stock up on their potion ingredients.

Harry stopped mid-step in front of the Quality Quidditch Supplies, gazing longingly at the Firebolt in the window, knowing his, which Sirius had bought him, was lost; or broken in the least. Maybe he'd look for it, but that would mean visiting the Dursleys. _I should go really_, _collect the rest of my stuff_, he thought. _That is if uncle Vernon hasn't burnt it._

The only part of the street that wasn't bright and cheerful was the one shop that had remained positive before, even though many of its neighbours had packed up and moved out. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes didn't look like the same building and they all walked past it before they realised that they'd passed Number 93.

The windows, usually so vibrant, displaying the latest Weasley concoction, were dull and stationary. There was no flurry of activity to get in either, it was as if the shop knew it had lost one of its owners and this was how it was grieving. Harry was shocked that George had let it get this bad. Yes, he'd lost Fred, but wasn't that all the more reason to keep it going strong; Fred wouldn't have wanted this.

"I knew he wasn't ready," Mrs Weasley sighed. "He told me everything was fine though, said he was going to move back. I should have known..."

"It's okay," Ginny said, laying a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder as they walked into the shop.

The bell echoed loudly in the quiet building, the whizzing and whirring that had previously filled the air lost to silence. Barely anything moved, not even the few customers that were visible, moving quietly from display to shelf and back again. George, usually the life of the shop, always seen darting in and out of the aisles, selling his products to the best of his ability was nowhere in sight.

They all split up, heading to the different parts of the store to try and locate him. It was Harry who eventually located him, sat on the floor in one of the back rooms, clutching a box of instant darkness powder. Obviously he didn't want to be found. Yet he didn't say anything as Harry walked in and sat down beside him.

"Fred was great," Harry said, breaking the silence, "really _really_ great; he shouldn't have died and I'm sorry that he did. But he wouldn't have wanted this," he told George, indicating the gloom that seemed to hover around them. "He'd want you to go on without him, make it bigger and better than ever before. He'd want you to open the shop at Hogsmeade; you'd put Zonkos out of business no bother; they'll be begging you to let them join you."

"Yeah, yeah they would," he replied without much enthusiasm, before lapsing back into his silence. "I still wait for him to finish my sentences sometimes, it's a bit stupid really; or sometimes I hope he'll walk through the door and say 'April Fool.' We were born on April Fool's day, fitting isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, but when George joined in it seemed forced, and when Harry heard him sniff he guessed that George had finally decided to cry. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they heard footsteps approach.

"Oh George," Mrs Weasley cried, bustling into the room and smothering her son, crying with him.

Harry left them alone, walking back into the shop where everyone else was stood.

"Did you find-?" Ron asked but Harry cut across him.

"Yeah, he's through the back. He'll be fine," he said before Ginny could ask. "Come on," he told them, giving George some privacy. "Ice cream sundaes, my treat." He wanted the reminder it was still summer outside.

* * *

All too soon it was August 31st. Harry was sat on the floor in Ginny's room, floating books back out of her trunk when she wasn't looking. Unfortunately she realised pretty soon where her things were disappearing to. He continued to do it though, purely because it made her laugh, although he began to sense her annoyance when she ran out of other things to pack and there were only the books left.

"Harry," she moaned, snatching the book out of midair. "I need to pack," she said, emphasising each word.

Harry didn't give in though and tried to wriggle the book out of her hands. He succeeded in the end, only for it to fly upwards and hit Ginny's head. He let the book drop, rushing over to Ginny. "Sorry, sorry," he said over and over again.

The book it turned out had landed on Crookshanks' tail and he had gone screeching out of the room straight into Mrs Weasley's feet, causing her to drop the huge pile of laundry she had been carrying upstairs.

"Out, OUT, _OUT_," she shouted barging into the room and instinctively blaming Harry, who was still rubbing Ginny's head. He took one look at Mrs Weasley's face and then kissed Ginny's steadily forming bump softly before departing swiftly from the room.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Ron who had also been kicked out, but by Hermione instead of his mother. Harry risked apparating inside to grab the wizard chess set and then he spent the rest of the afternoon being beaten by Ron, although he did manage to scrape a win in one game.

* * *

Harry was thouroly miserable that night, and nothing Ginny said or _did_, made him feel much better. His slept with his arms wrapped so tight around her that his nightmares of her escaping escalated like never before; but when he eventually was awoken by them he found it was just Ginny, struggling for breathing room.

They lay awake after that, whispering reassurances, making the most of their time together.

"I'll miss this, even if all I'm doing is holding you," he whispered, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'll miss being held," she replied, and they kissed until the sun came up, falling asleep a little after 6 am.

Needless to say they slept in; as did Ron and Hermione. Harry hadn't really given much thought to them in the last few days, but he now realised that their situations were pretty similar. Ron looked just as miserable as him as they watched the girls whizz around them, grabbing things in the last minute and throwing them into their trunks, before slamming them shut and then lugging them downstairs.

"At least there are only two of you," Mrs Weasley commented, over a rushed breakfast of fried eggs and toast. Just after they'd finished they heard the beep of a car horn from the yard. "That'll be The Ministry car. You all set girls? Forgotten anything? Well, I'll just have to send it on if you have. Come along now or you'll miss the train," she said, ushering them all out the door.

"I wish she would," Ron muttered miserably, and Harry couldn't help but agree with him. "I mean really," He continued as they got into the back of the car next to the girls; he leaned across them and continued talking to Harry. "She could just apparate to Hogsmeade, but _no_, got to be _punctual_," he said, pulling a face, fully aware that Hermione had turned to scowl at him.

"Just because _some of us_ don't mind being late doesn't mean we all do." And she abruptly turned in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest breathing heavily.

Ron slumped back in his seat, realising too late that he hadn't really meant it to come out like that, that really he was just going to miss her and wanted the time she would otherwise spend on a train without him, with her. And now they were going to say goodbye with her mad at him.

Harry and Ginny chose to stay silent, learning from their friends' mistakes. Their hands lay interlinked on Harry's lap and he spent the journey absentmindedly playing with her fingers. All too soon though they reached London; King's Cross wasn't far away now.

Sure enough they'd reached the train station within a few minutes. Hermione and Ginny went to get trolleys as the boys heaved the trunks out of the boot. After loading them on trolleys they all crossed the street and entered the station.

"Bit busy isn't it?" Mrs Weasley stated. "Oh well, can't help that I suppose. Right," she said when they had reached the gateway, "Ron, Hermione, you go first."

Ron meant to walk along with Hermione, but she was obviously still in a mood with him as she stormed ahead, leaving him stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. He came to his senses quickly though and scurried after her, disappearing through the barrier.

"Now you and Ginny dear," she told Harry, "I'll follow in a moment."

Harry kept close behind Ginny as she took a run at the wall, appearing on a hectic platform. He watched as Ginny headed off towards the train to stow her trunk, keeping to the shadows so as not to draw attention. It seemed to Harry that despite things being over, parents were just as reluctant to lets their children return to Hogwarts as they had been last year. Hadn't they been told it was up and running? Or that there was no possible way that Voldemort could come back this time?

Ginny returned then, recapturing his attention. He didn't say anything, but pulled her into as tight a hug as was humanly possible. Over her shoulder he saw Ron and Hermione also saying goodbye. He assumed they must have made up as they were now locked in such a tight embrace that it was hard to discern one from the other.

"Promise to write me?" He asked, whispering into her ear so that she would hear him over the mull of the crowd pressed tight around them.

"You honestly think for a second that I won't?" She asked, pulling away from him to eye him down like she so often did. Harry didn't get a chance to reply as his lips were suddenly otherwise occupied. "I love you," she said, breaking free, her voice wavering slightly. Then she turned and ran for the train, disappearing in a billow of steam.

Harry ran after her but the train had already started to depart. Further down the platform he saw Ron running along with the train, holding Hermione's hand where she leant out the window, but speed soon got the better of them and they were callously pulled apart.

Harry felt the same thing happen to his heart as he saw a flash of red hair in the window, the cheeks glistening from recently fallen tears; then the train turned a corner and Ginny was pulled from his sight.


	5. Separation

_Hey, sorry it took so long. I had most of the other chapters written before I started to publish them and then I couldn't resist publishing chapter four, but I hadn't even started writing chapter five. Anyway; here it is. Please review; give ideas about what I should do (because I'm basically just winging it at the minute – not set plan whatsoever). Thanks._

* * *

Harry didn't wish to return to the Burrow, to be consoled by Mrs Weasley like Ron was currently. Kreacher was expecting him after all, so what if he was a little earlier than planned. He thought determinedly of Grimmauld Place, then disapparated with a crack.

"Kreacher?" He called when he had entered the hallway. Kreacher scurried up from the direction of the kitchen, a tea towel slung over his arm.

"Master is early; Kreacher was just starting dinner, sir."

"That's okay Kreacher," Harry told him. "I'm going upstairs to have a nap," the night spent awake with Ginny had taken its toll on him. "Could you wake me when it's ready please?"

"Yes, sir," Kreacher said as he bowed, then he scurried back to the kitchen.

Harry turned to the staircase and began to climb up them, heading for Sirius' old room. He threw the door open and without bothering to close it collapsed face down on the bed. He pulled one of the musty pillows towards him and buried his face in it.

His heart still felt broken from seeing Ginny's face on the train and it felt as those both pieces were aching separately; one half for the reason why it was broken in the first place and the other half because he missed her immensely already. He had no idea how he was supposed to survive a year of this. He looked at his watch, it was 11:06.

He rolled onto his back and pulled the pillow across his face. "I can't do this," he said into it. _Great, talk to yourself, because that'll make you miss her less,_ he thought angrily. It was no good. He was much too frustrated to be able to sleep now, no matter how exhausted he felt. He didn't want to inflict his mood on Kreacher though, so he stayed right where he was; the elf had really turned around since being given Regulus' locket, he didn't deserve to suffer Harry at the moment.

The hour or so before dinner seemed to span an eternity, Harry stewing in his own misery and frustration the whole time. Finally he heard Kreacher coming up the stairs and got up and started to descend them to save him the full trip.

Kreacher had made pork chops, new potatoes, carrots and mushy peas. Harry helped himself to large portions of each, feeling hungry after his rushed breakfast that morning.

"Si dwn, hv smtin teat," he said whilst chewing his pork, waving his fork about to try and indicate to Kreacher that he should join him. "Sit down; eat," he repeated after he had swallowed.

Kreacher sat down cautiously as if waiting for Harry to contradict himself, and then proceeded to take such tiny portions of food that Harry grabbed the serving spoon off him and filled his plate properly; not quite to the obscene size of Harry's but definitely a good meal for an elf.

"So, Kreacher," Harry began when he was well and truly stuffed, "did you do anything nice with your free time?"

"Kreacher went to Australia, sir," he told him. "To study snake species."

"That's erm...lovely, Kreacher," Harry said unconvincingly, "as was dinner," he tagged on in an attempt to save himself. "I'll be back at the Burrow tonight and the rest of the week, but I'll be here at the same time on Sunday, if you could have dinner ready again – for _both_ of us. Until then could you see if there are any creatures hiding about the place and dispose of them? It'll be a lot easier cleaning this place without having to exterminate everything first."

"Yes, sir," Kreacher said, and then he rose from his seat and scurried off upstairs.

Harry also got up, with some difficulty, and then apparated to the walkway near Magnolia Crescent, he knew uncle Vernon wouldn't appreciate it if he apparated straight to the front door. It was time to get his things and leave the Dursleys behind for good.

Harry enjoyed the walk to Privet Drive, the last heat from summer hanging softly in the air; that was until every odd shaped cloud that scattered the afternoon sky reminded Harry of Ginny; even if all they resembled was a regular old cloud.

Uncle Vernon was the one who answered the door after Harry had finally got around to knocking. His face seemed to go through many transitions; surprise, resentment, anger, full blown fury; he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the hallway, obviously not wanting to be seen talking to Harry in public.

Harry stumbled under his uncle's grip as he pulled him into the living room and pushed him down onto the sofa so he could tower over him.

"How dare you, boy. How _dare_ you! We weren't allowed back for nearly a year! One bleeding year! It's a wonder the neighbours haven't been talking, God knows what they think."

"They'll have had their memories modified," Harry said clearly, his position under his uncle having no effect on him; he'd stopped being scared of him a long time ago.

Uncle Vernon seemed speechless at Harry's response, but Harry could tell his anger had increased as his face which had previously been a nice glowing red had now turned to a shade resembling beetroot.

"So um...I just came to get the rest of my stuff if you don't mind, unless you've burnt it already," Harry told him calmly, just to annoy him further.

He didn't wait for him to reply and instead proceeded to get up and walk past him, heading for the stairs. He passed Dudley's room, his cousin looking halfway towards average weight, sat playing a video game. He didn't notice as Harry passed his door and walked the last steps towards his old bedroom.

He was in luck, as upon throwing the door open he found his room in exactly the same condition as he left it. He walked over to his old trunk and threw it open; chucking everything he had left into it, not taking any care, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He tried not to look at the place where Hedwig's cage had once sat while he worked.

His packing was interrupted when Dudley poked his head around the door and cleared his throat quietly. "H-hello," he said nervously.

Harry wasn't used to him and his cousin being on good terms and his greeting had taken Harry off guard. "Hi, Dudley," he said, regaining control over himself.

"The _people_," he said, seeming to struggle slightly upon calling a wizard a person, "that brought us back, they were...happy, celebrating. They said that you'd...that you'd kill-killed somebody..."

Harry smiled, realising the source of his nerves. "Yeah, I did," he told him calmly, seeing the fear in his eyes increase. "You don't have to worry though; he was the bad guy."

Dudley visibly relaxed, leaning against the door frame. "How...how did..?"

"It's a bit complicated, but in the end all I had to do was one spell."

Dudley nodded, looking as if he would be impressed, but not wanting Harry to know that. Maybe he thought Harry would go straight to Uncle Vernon and tell him of Dudley's interest in '_that stuff._' Harry wouldn't tell though. It might be nice to keep in touch with one of his family members after today.

"See ya, Harry," Dudley said, and then scurried back to his own room.

_If he ever stops being scared of me,_ Harry thought. _Better not mention that I can legally do magic now._ He smirked silently at what Dudley's face may look like if he ever did.

He finished packing within a few minutes of him leaving, revelling in being able to magic the rest of his things in after he grabbed everything that was visible. There wasn't much left, him having sorted everything before he left, but a few miscellaneous items still soared upwards from their hiding places and landed neatly on top of the lumpy pile in his trunk. He closed it and then sat down on the bed.

It had taken him eleven years to get this bedroom; he looked around its four walls, from his dresser, to the wardrobe in the corner. Nothing meant anything to him. It had just been somewhere to stay. He walked over to the window, remembering how he had sat and waited for Dumbledore, how the Weasley's had come to rescue him; twice. The best memories Harry had of Privet Drive were those of him leaving it.

Too bad his most recent departure had cost so much. Hedwig, Moody, even his broom. Harry thought it was silly to miss one possession so much, but Sirius had bought him that broom, he missed it more for the sentimental value than anything else. He wondered if it had been damaged on impact, if the death eaters had taken it...

Without another thought he apparated to the back garden, keeping close to the fence in case neighbours were watching. He was being overly hopeful, and he knew it. But he wanted his broom back. He thought hard about his Firebolt, willed it to him without even raising his wand, then took it from his pocket and said, "_Accio Firebolt_."

He held his breath, willing it to come to him, hoping with all his might that it would. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. He reluctantly turned and started walking back towards the house, staring at his feet. A thin cloud crossed in front of the sun, casting its shadow across the ground. Harry ignored it; it was insignificant at the moment. _Clouds don't move like that though._ He turned round and stared up into the sky with confusion, and what he saw rendered him speechless.

His broom was in bad shape, and wasn't flying as straight as it normally would. It curved in zig-zagged movements, the majority of the tail twigs bending at odd angles. It didn't have the usual height either and Harry hoped people didn't choose now to look out their windows. It stopped next to Harry, hovering unsteadily about two feet off the ground.

"What happened to you?" He whispered, picking it up carefully. He wasn't sure that Hermione's servicing kit could fix this. He wasn't sure if anything could fix this. He'd have to take it to Quality Quidditch Supplies; they sold brooms, hopefully they'd know how to fix them after they'd no doubt been used as a regular old broom for a year, and shown all the care regular old brooms are treated with.

He apparated back upstairs, grabbed his trunk with his other hand, and without saying goodbye, returned to the Burrow.

* * *

"Harry," Ron said when he arrived in the kitchen. "Wondered where you'd got to mate."

Harry set his things down near the stairs and then sat down next to Ron, stealing one of the brownies Mrs Weasley had made him.

"I'm not really that upset," Ron told him, "but she always makes me brownies when I look sad."

"You're a very bad liar, Ron," Harry said. "I _know_ you miss her, I _know_ you can't stop thinking about her and I _know_ your heart probably feels about as broken as mine right now."

He almost let on, and Harry laughed as he hid his feelings by shoving another brownie into his mouth; whole. The two of them easily demolished the whole plateful, and still had room for the lavish dinner Mrs Weasley prepared for the five of them – Mrs Weasley had made George come home after seeing the state of his flat.

They were awoken the next morning by the sound of Mrs Weasley yelling "Boys," up the staircase. Harry sat up and located his glasses, expecting to see Ron trying to get back to sleep in the bed next to him, forgetting he had moved into Bill's old room yesterday. He grabbed his dressing gown, put it on then went onto the landing and leant over the banister. He saw Ron doing the same thing a little further up.

"Boy- Oh you're there," she said, stopping midway through shouting of them a second time. "You have a letter, both of you."

Harry and Ron took one look at each other and then bolted down the rest of the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of her. Ron yanked his letter out of his mother's hand and then followed the smell of sizzling bacon into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Harry said after she had handed him his.

"I do wish you'd call me Molly, dear."

"Thanks, Molly," he said again, before collapsing into the armchair nearest him. He opened the letter eagerly, his hands shaking slightly from excitement. Inside it read;

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Contradictory to what you may have been told by persons in charge, I'm afraid your presence here at Hogwarts is now mandatory by the order of Miss Weasley. Please come immediately by the fastest means possible, she assures it will be worth your trouble._

Harry half smiled at her plea then continued to read her actual letter which was underneath;

_Harry,_

_Please, _please, PLEASE_, pay attention to the above notice. I miss you terribly, I had no idea it would be this hard. The train had barely started pulling away and... It was silly of me; I do hope you didn't notice. I don't normally cry this much, I guess I really love you. _

_I can't get to sleep very well without you here, so I thought I'd write you instead. Please write back as soon as possible, it's unbearable being away from you. Everything reminds me of you. I almost slept on the sofa downstairs, but one of the elves came and put the fire out. It was too cold without you. _

_I can see Hermione's wand light, she's probably writing Ron right now. She hasn't stopped since we got here; I bet it's all hitting her now. I can't decide whether it's a good thing we're in the same room or not. On the one hand it's great because she's one of my best friends, but on the other I keep looking at the door, hoping you're about to walk through it like normal. I know deep down you won't, but I can't stop hoping._

_McGonagall's been made permanent Headmistress. It was the obvious choice really. She's really good though. The speeches aren't as high-quality but otherwise she's doing things exactly as Dumbledore used to. I always wondered if there was something between them, but I guess it was just friendship. I mean after what you told me about him and Grindelwald, it's pretty obvious he was gay._

Harry stopped reading for a moment and stared blankly at the page. _It's pretty obvious he was gay._ Harry had never even considered that before, and didn't want to consider it now. Although the more he 'didn't' think about it, the more it made a strange kind of sense. He shook his head and returned to reading his letter.

_Hagrid says hello. He's invited me and Hermione for tea Friday night, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and Ron came to... Please? Think about it anyway. Luna and Neville said they might come; it should be a lot of fun._

_I should probably go to sleep now. I'll probably have a lesson in the morning. I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is... There was no one new at the staff table. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. I wish it was you; you were so good at teaching us during the DA meetings. I'm just being hopeful again though._

_Goodnight._

_I love you._

_Ginny xx._

Harry traced her parting with his fingers, imagining her actually saying the words in his head. He checked the clock. He had less than an hour before he had to be at work. Not a problem on a normal day, but he was itching to reply to Ginny. And the smells from the kitchen were luring him in.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread, shoved a few rashes of bacon into it, folded it and then took a bite whilst making his way to the stairs. He would write very quickly.

"Harry," said Molly, following him out of the kitchen, a warning quite clear in her tone. "You'd better be getting ready." Harry ignored her, running up the stairs, two at a time. "You'll be late for work," he heard her shriek as he slammed the door behind him.

He strode over to the desk and sat down, pulling a fresh piece of parchment towards him and grabbing his quill and ink. He stared down at the parchment and willed words to form in his head quickly. He'd never written a love letter before. He smiled when he finally thought of a good response.

_Dear Persons Unknown,_

_The orders of Miss Weasley, although recognised, hold no actual power...no matter how willing persons may be to obey. _(Or how much they would love to know just how Miss Weasley would make it worth it). _Mr Potter would like to remind Miss Weasley that he currently attends a place of work, and that he does no longer need to attend school; but if he did there would be no place he would rather be than with Miss Weasley at Hogwarts._

_Finally he would like to assure Miss Weasley, that no matter how lonely she may feel, that Mr Potter is in possession of a little article called The Marauder's Map, and regularly sits and watches Miss Weasleys comings and goings within Hogwarts. _Just like last year_. It was one of the few things that kept Mr Potter going._

_Mr Potter would also like you to tell Miss Weasley that he loves her too, more than she knows. x._

_P.S. I said I'd work Friday to make up for having yesterday off, but I could be there for half five if I hurried. I apologise in advance in case I don't make it, although seeing you is more than enough incentive to rush._

He read it through, then grinning, sealed it in an envelope. He looked at the clock. He had just over ten minutes before he had to be at work, and he still wasn't dressed. He heard a noise outside his door and couldn't believe his luck when he opened the door and Ron was stood there.

"Can you send this to Ginny with Pig, I would do it myself but I have to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said in a distracted tone. Harry didn't stick around to see the look of guilt enter Ron's eyes – Ginny wouldn't be the first person to read that letter – he had already slammed the door and wildly taken off pyjamas and thrown on robes. He arrived at the office that morning looking a little flustered, but otherwise on time.

* * *

Harry was a little confused when he came home that night and Ron was waiting for him. He was usually in the kitchen, hovering around Molly like a cat hoping for treats. But no sooner had he stepped through the door than Ron grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back out into the yard, coming to a stop near the chicken coop.

"Ron what the..?" Harry asked in confusion. In the last of the days light he could see that Ron had turned a softly glowing shade of red, and his lips were pursed as if he was struggling for what to say.

"Have-," he began but then shook his head and started to pace in front of Harry. "Have you s-slept with my sister?" He asked when he'd come to a stop.

Harry didn't know what to say; Ron didn't exactly look eager for an answer. He guessed he would get one though as Harry felt his cheeks begin to redden. He took a deep breath in preparation then nodded mutely.

He saw Ron's embarrassment of the subject turn to anger at the thought of his sister being taken advantage of, forgetting that very rarely did someone ever get the advantage over her. Small but mighty was how Harry sometimes thought of her.

"How long have-? When did-? Did you at least wait till she was of age before you-?"

"Yes!" Harry told him, his voice rising. He tried to restrain it as he saw Molly watching the both of them from a window. "She did _try_ on my birthday, but I stopped her, okay? Told her I wouldn't till she was of age." He sighed. "Ron, I'm your best friend, wouldn't you _rather_ it was me as opposed to a stranger? You can trust me."

"I guess," he admitted, "but honestly, I don't want anyone touching her, she's my little sister."

"By one year, Ron. You're gonna have to let her grow up sometime. What about you and Hermione anyway? You two must have been at it for a while; since July at least."

"How did-?"

"Hermione told Ginny, who told me."

"Ahh, right."

"Boys," Molly called, "your dinner's ready."

"Come on, let's go eat." Harry said; he was eager for this particular conversation to be over.

"She's not what I expected you know; Hermione I mean. She's always a bit proper normally, but she's pretty much the opposite of that when-."

"Ron, I'd rather not hear details," Harry said, trying to not think of Hermione.

"Right, sorry," he muttered and they spent the meal in silence, not even looking at each other for fear someone would guess what they'd been up to.

* * *

He spent the remainder of the week eagerly anticipating Friday. He knew he wouldn't get much time with Ginny. But some time was better than not seeing her at all till October when the first Hogsmeade visit usually takes place.

He couldn't keep still on Friday. There hadn't been too much activity for aurors since May, so they mostly just sat around the office doing research. Harry alternated between swinging around in his chair, tapping his fingers against the desk... He kept getting annoyed looks from those situated nearest to him.

"Is there somewhere you want to be, Potter?" Nobody called him Harry at work; last names seemed to be the most popular form of address across all departments.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Ginny," he said reluctantly, he knew people were probably sick of him talking about her.

His college sighed. "Go on, then," he said, "it's not as if we're busy or anything. _Go on_, I'll cover if anyone asks where you got to."

"Thanks," Harry said, before apparating straight to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

He looked at the large, wrought iron gates in front of him, up to the winged boars on top of the columns flanking them, then back to the gates; they were locked. Luckily Harry had asked Mr Weasley how to communicate via the Patronus Charm, and within a minute a Stag was running up the bank in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid appeared after a minute, striding down towards where Harry was stood.

"Sorry, 'Arry," he told him as he unlocked the gates. "Ginny mentioned yeh might be late, didn't think to wait of yeh. But you're right on time; the others have only just come down."

"That's alright, Hagrid," Harry said, before he was distracted by the flash of red that was running towards him.

Ginny leaped into his arms when she was close enough and locked herself onto him; her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, her lips upon his. He vaguely heard Hagrid chuckle, then the sounds of his big footsteps as he walked away, giving them some privacy.

Ginny finally released his lips and leant her forehead against his, her breathing ragged. "I missed you," she whispered.

"It's only been three days," he reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, unlocking her legs and dropping to the ground. She took his hand and they began to walk slowly towards Hagrid's hut.

"Ron's already here, he showed up as soon as lessons were finished; Hermione was happy. Harry," she said, turning towards him, "did you mean what you wrote? About watching me on the map last year?"

"Yeah," he told her smiling, "I used to lie awake at night and just watch your name. It's the only assurance I had that you were safe."

"I didn't really sleep much either," she admitted, "I was too worried about you. I kept myself awake wondering if he'd got you; if it was over...if they were gonna kill me too."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist; he cradled her head where it lay against his shoulder. "Nothing's ever going to get you, _ever_," he whispered.

They were at Hagrid's within another minute and joined the others just as mugs of tea were being placed on the table. Since they arrived last they were left with the seats on the edge. Harry sat on the inside next to Luna who was wearing her trademark radish earrings. "Hello, Harry," she said in her dreamy voice after he'd sat down.

They passed the time quickly, laughing and catching up with what the others had been doing. Harry was informed that Horace Slughorn had stayed on for another year to teach potions and that Hagrid had been one of McGonagall's top three choices for Deputy Head.

"She gave it to Professor Sprout in the end," he told them. "Nice of her to include me though, very thoughtful."

"So who's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked.

"Well McGonagall couldn't actually get anyone..." Hermione told him. "She told me people are more scared than before that it's cursed, what with seven people in a row..."

"Well, it was cursed," Harry said, "Voldemort cursed it. No one lasted more than a year after he asked for the job a second time and Dumbledore refused him, but he's dead; curse broken."

"She knows that, _told _people that, but nobody believed her. It's going to take a while for people to stop being scared; you saw the parents on the platform. They're afraid to believe he's really gone. The last time they did he came back. They're afraid to jinx it."

Harry tried to keep quiet, he could feel his anger at people rising inside of him, saw the fear of that outcome in Hermione's eyes. "So what are you doing in the lessons? I mean, it's not exactly crucial to learn anymore but it's still a good skill to have."

"Well, that's what we thought," Neville agreed.

"We all talked to McGonagall on Wednesday and she agreed to arrange it so that every years Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was on Friday," Ginny said from beside him.

"We've been teaching them," Neville finished. "It's been just like the DA meetings except with the whole school involved. Us four are in charge, we set the lessons, do demonstrations and then we go around and help everyone with the rest of the members."

"The patronuses are quite beautiful," Luna mused.

Harry was momentarily caught up with the image of hundreds of Patronuses running and soaring around, until Hagrid cried, "Blimey! Is that the time? We should be at the feast! Come on all of yeh!" He said, ushering them out the door. He and the others all marched ahead, leaving Harry and Ginny to go at their own pace.

"You could come help us, you know. On Fridays I mean. I'm sure people wouldn't mind...me especially. We'd get to see each other more. Fridays basically just consist of the lesson and then free time when it's finished. We could have most of the day together."

He thought about it for all of a second. "When do you normally start?"

She smiled hugely then leaped at him again, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she breathed in his ear.

"You hungry?" He asked after she had jumped down.

"Yes," she said undoubtedly, but she pulled him, not in the direction of the great hall, but towards the whomping willow. "You said this passageway leads to the Shrieking Shack, right?"

"So not hungry for food then," he commented as he let her lead him forwards, laughing at just how keen her _appetite_ was. He was late returning to the Burrow that night.


	6. Responsibility

Harry was awoken by the shout of; "breakfast," from Molly. He wished she hadn't woken him, he'd just had a rather wonderful dream in which he and Ginny had snuck along the passageway under the whomping willow, then made love in the Shrieking Shack; possibly starting the rumours that it was haunted again. He found himself blushing when he remembered it wasn't a dream.

"Didn't see you at the feast last night," Ron mentioned after Harry had made it down to the kitchen.

Harry only managed vowel sounds, whilst simultaneously turning red again. They were both spared making another response as Molly said, "Ron, when are you going to do something with yourself? Now I accepted you not going back to school, but that doesn't mean to say you can sit around here the rest of your life."

Harry saw that she had placed a plate of sausage and eggs in front of him, and tucked in as to avoid talking to Ron anymore.

"I was gonna go help George at the shop, but I don't wanna bring it up, case I upset him," he covered smoothly, causing his mothers anger to evaporate instantly; she put another sausage on his plate and then returned to the stove. Harry knew as well as Ron _and_ George, that George had already said he could work there, and that he would be payed when and if he ever bothered to turn up.

"And what are you doing today, Harry dear? No Ginny to play with now," she said sadly; Ron narrowly avoided spraying the table with pumpkin juice at her wording.

"Erm..." Harry began, trying not to look at Ron smirking. "I might go and see Teddy," he decided, "I haven't really seen him that much; been busy I guess."

"Yes, busy at _work_," Molly said, heavily emphasising the last word and throwing a disapproving look in Ron's direction, silencing whichever retort he was about to mutter about Harry being very '_busy_.'

"Alright, I get the hint, I'm going, I'm going," Ron muttered as he rose from the table, and went to get dressed.

"Mm, me too," Harry said, shovelling the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. "Don't want to take up Andromeda's full day."

"Nonsense, Harry, she'd love to see you; Teddy too," Molly said affectionately.

Harry really hoped that was the case as he got dressed. Now that he'd started thinking about Teddy he was filled with worry that his Godson wouldn't like him. It took him a few tries but eventually he managed to hold the image of their back garden in his mind long enough to apparate successfully.

The garden looked different to the last time he saw it, although he supposed he'd been stuck in the middle of the crowd last time, and pretty delirious the time before that. She either heard him approach or she happened to look out a window when he appeared as she seemed to be at the door in an instant; Teddy was perched on her hip, her arm supporting him.

"Harry, how lovely to see you," she said kindly. Her similarity to Bellatrix still shocked Harry, but he managed to not flinch, making himself focus on the qualities that distinguished them.

"Hello," he said to Andromeda before turning to Teddy, who was gazing at him, recognition in his eyes, even though he couldn't possibly remember Harry; or could he..?

"Hello, Teddy." At his words the infant held out his arms towards Harry. "May I?" He asked Andromeda, mimicking Teddy.

"Of course, he's your Godson." She said handing him over before she turned and led the way into the kitchen where she began making tea. Harry sat down with Teddy perched on his lap; the infant still staring at Harry.

"Sorry I haven't been to see him much," Harry began as she put tea and ginger newts in front of him. "I've just...I'm always at work and then I was spending most of my time with Ginny before she went back to Hogwarts, and I was going to help Kreacher fix up Grimmauld Place, and..."

"Harry, it's alright," she assured him. "Molly told me you've been busy. She pops round every now and again; keeping an eye on me I expect. Anyway, I don't blame you; what eighteen year old boy wants to raise a baby?"

"I do," Harry told her assuredly. "Sirius couldn't be there for me – not that that was his fault – but I want to be there for Teddy. Be the Godfather to him that Sirius could have been for me. Be his friend, someone for him to talk to, to look up to, to...to answer his questions about his dad; I know he'll have them."

"You will be," she said, smiling, "but he's only five months old. Right now all he cares about is eating and sleeping."

Harry looked down at the baby on his lap and felt some reassurance in what he saw there. Teddy had fallen asleep on him again; he obviously felt comfortable in Harry's presence, he'd even reached out to him when he arrived. He felt something towards him, Harry knew he did.

It seemed as if the turquoise hair was going to be Teddy's signature colour. "Does it change anymore?" He asked, indicating Teddy's hair.

"Not really, it sometimes flashes when he's asleep, but generally it stays the same. He saw a picture of Dora the other day and a pink stripe appeared but I don't think he can control it enough to keep it there permanently. It shows up often though."

"I'm glad. Listen I said I want to be there for him; how about I babysit him? I could take him on Saturdays, and you could have a break. I want to help," he stressed.

"Okay," she told him, before lifting her cup to take a sip of tea. "I'll give you two hours," she muttered, smirking.

"Deal," Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry was in a good mood when he arrived back at the Burrow later that day. He'd spent the morning at Andromeda's, then had called back to get his broom before taking it to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They'd been shocked at the state of it until he told them how it had gotten that way and then they were a lot more understanding.

They said they'd be able to fix it, but that it would take a while. Harry assured them he didn't care what it cost; he just wanted his broom back. He hated playing on old brooms during the summer. He missed the speed, the stability, the freedom of movement, the connection; like he and the broom were one. He missed being able to _really_ fly.

Ron was in the living room when Harry entered; this alone alerted him to the fact that something was up. He was never _not_ in the kitchen at this time of day. He sat down on the sofa next to him. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about George. He seems better than in the summer. Mum even let him move back in yesterday whilst we were at Hogwarts; of course she spent the whole day cleaning the place first. She roped me into helping as well; I escaped as soon as I could. That's why I was so early yesterday."

"So you weren't quiet that eager to see Hermione then."

"Well, no, but seeing her was definitely a bonus. Those three days were hard. At least I get to see her on Fridays now; I said I'd go back and help the DA."

"Me too," Harry told him. "So why are you worried about George anyway?"

"He kept calling me Fr-on." Ron said miserably. "I don't think he's really let on how hard it is for him."

"He started to," Harry said, "that day we went to the shop; he can't accept that Fred's gone."

They were both silent for a few moments. Fred's death was worst for George, but it hadn't exactly been a walk in the park for everyone else. Harry looked at the room around him. It was still the Burrow, still the closest thing – besides Hogwarts – that Harry had ever had to a real home; but it wasn't the same anymore. Now he thought about it, the house had acted a bit like the shop had, it had just moved forward quicker. The shop had been stuck in depression. The Burrow had moved onto acceptance, no matter how much it didn't want to.

"Angelina comes to the shop a lot," Ron mentioned. "I think she's been helping him, working through it together, _possibly_, in more than one way." He finished, heavily hinting what Harry had suspected months ago at his birthday party. He'd spotted the two together, hands linked, more than once. They'd looked close at Fred's funeral too; they seemed to seek strength from the other. Things like that tend to create bonds that are deep rooted and most often, permanent.

"I think we'll be seeing a lot more of Angelina," Harry said, knowingly.

"Boys, dinner! Hurry up, we have guests." Molly said, poking her head into the room. Sure enough when they walked into the kitchen, who else was sat at the table but Angelina.

"Told you so," Harry muttered from the corner of his mouth. He saw Ron trying, and failing, to keep a straight face out of the corner of his eye; as did George. Ron made sure he got any seat but the one that was opposite him.


	7. Candles and Candy Corn

_Hi, sorry it took so long. I was gonna write one big chapter covering October through December but it got insanely huge so I'm splitting it into two; this being the first part. _

_Also, just a quick thank you to all those who have added this to their favourite stories and story alert and I feel really privileged to be added to the favourite authors of a few people. And as great as it is to receive those e-mails, we all know we really live for the reviews. So please, if you enjoyed; review. Thanks._

* * *

Harry set off early the next morning, determined to pull his weight in the renovations of Grimmauld Place. As it turned out Kreacher was in need of him. A boggart had made its home in one of the wardrobes on the third floor.

"Kreacher tried to get rid of it, sir, but it threw clothes at Kreacher; Kreacher had to run from the room sir."

"That's okay, Kreacher. I'll deal with it. Could you make a start in the kitchen?"

"Yes, master."

Harry entered the bedroom on the third floor; it was large so he assumed it must be the master where Molly and Arthur stayed when Grimmauld Place was still being used as headquarters. The wardrobe was in the corner. He walked over to it, removing his wand from his pocket as he did so.

He placed a hand on the door and pulled it open whilst stepping back so he had some distance between him and it. It stayed in the darkness for a little while giving Harry enough time to wonder what it might be. He was no longer scared of Voldemort, or Dementors. As he thought about it the only thing he was afraid of, was losing... "Ginny," he finished aloud; his voice no louder than a whisper and filled with grim expectation of what he was about to experience.

She stumbled her way out of the wardrobe, one hand pressed to her head, the other holding onto the door for support. "Harry," she moaned, looking at him through squinted eyes, as if she were dizzy and in pain. "Harry," she said again, before collapsing on the floor.

Harry fell to his knees beside her; forgetting it was a boggart, forgetting that Ginny was well and safe at Hogwarts. "Ginny, _Ginny_," he said over and over, shaking her shoulders. She was lifeless in his arms. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "_Ginny_," he yelled throwing his head back. He fell back over her body, burying his head in her chest.

"Master," Kreacher said quietly from behind him.

His presence in the room caused Ginny's form to shudder slightly, before returning to focus. It wasn't much but it was enough to bring Harry back to his senses. He laid Ginny back on the floor the stood up, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"_Riddikulus_," he said clearly; but it didn't work. "Kreacher, come closer, we need to confuse it." As Kreacher edged further into the room Ginny's shape seemed to blur even more. Harry was a little taken back when it settled on a morph of him and Ginny. He briefly wondered if that's what their children would look like before he raised his wand again and said, "_Riddikulus_."

Harry laughed, as with Kreacher's influence, the strange form in front of them turned to cloth and began to unravel into nothingness; its face getting more and more anxious the further up its body the unravelling travelled. Even Kreacher joined in Harry's laughter and they soon finished it off.

They spent the rest of the day working on the kitchen, cleaning every nook and cranny they could access, they then had a makeshift lunch of corned beef sandwiches before returning to work. Harry was tired when the day was over but they had successfully managed to strip the kitchen down so that the floor was bare and the only things left on the wall were the fittings. Kreacher looked sad to see his home being torn apart but helped willingly none the less. Grimmauld place wouldn't look the same when Harry was finished with it.

"I'll be back next Sunday, Kreacher," he said, as he was departing. "Could you do some light housework till then? We'll make a start on the hall and dining room next week okay?"

"Yes, sir. Goodnight," he said, bowing Harry away.

"Goodbye, Kreacher."

* * *

There was a letter waiting for Harry when he got back to the Burrow that night. He ate a rushed dinner, being ravenous after working hard all day, before going up to his room to read it.

_Harry,_

_I would have written earlier but homework this year is pretty full on, I've only just stopped. Last night was amazing. It felt good to just let loose and really be with you without having to worry about my family walking in on us. Next Friday seems much too far away. I guess I should be thankful that I get to see you at all though. _

_It's like there's a switch inside of me or something. When you're here, everything's fine, but as soon as your gone, or even when you're about to leave, it's like my heart knows. It automatically starts aching; and your presence is the only antidote I know of._

_Hermione's the same. She doesn't say anything but I can tell. I bet she doesn't tell Ron either; or maybe she does. I always thought there was something between them. But I suspect it's stronger than what they show. I mean, they had a really strong friendship long before they developed other feelings; they faced death together... That does something inside of you._

_I should know; I have it with you. There's always been something about you. Even when I tried to move on, there was something inside of me that still held on; still hoped. I'm glad it did. Can you imagine how unfortunate life would be if I'd stayed with Michael or Dean?_

_Sorry, you probably don't want to think about that; especially since you've already been through that. Except you probably didn't love me as much then as you do now._

_I don't doubt that; that you love me. I was so sure that I would when you weren't here to tell me, but I don't. You should follow my example. I know you worry so don't even try to deny it. _

_I love _you_, Ginny._

Harry longed to write back to her but he was much too tired for the moment; his eyes were longing to fall shut. He would write back in the morning. He left the letter on his desk to remind himself.

* * *

He woke early the next morning, his exhaustion allowing him to sleep soundly and fully; untroubled by dreams. He wrote to Ginny as soon as he got up; not caring about breakfast, he could get something later.

_Ginny,_

_I know exactly what you mean. I dreamt about it when I got in Friday night; took me a while to remember it was real. It'll be pretty embarrassing if the rumours about it being haunted start up again. It was great seeing you let loose, but maybe less screaming next time? _

_Friday's only four days away; which I agree seems endless. It's worst when... It's worst whenever I think about you; so, just to clarify, all the time. I'm sleeping in Bill's room at the minute but if I can't sleep I sometimes sneak into yours; it still smells like you. I try, and usually fail, to convince myself the pillows your hair, or the sheet wrapped around me is your arm; but I still sleep better._

_If I have a single regret with you, it's that, because of who I am, we had to be torn apart, just when we'd finally got together. And that I didn't realise how beautiful you are the first day I met you; that instead it took me six wasted years to even notice your existence as something other than my best friends little sister._

_Don't believe that because I haven't loved you as long, that I don't love you every bit as much as you love me; I love you more. I did see you that day on the platform; my heart broke then and there. It felt as if each piece ached separately, each for different reasons, but mainly because I missed you. _

_Your right by the way; before you left I used to have nightmares about you leaving me. They seem pretty silly now though. _

_I miss you, Harry._

It must have been earlier than Harry had thought. Ron was still asleep when Harry entered his room and lured Pig down off the top of the wardrobe.

"Ron can I borrow Pig? _Ron_!" He said loudly, walking over to his bed and shaking him awake. "Can I use pig?" He asked whilst his eyes were open.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ron mumbled, his words slurred together. He rolled back over and started snoring again within a few seconds.

Harry hoped he hadn't wanted to reply to Hermione – who had no doubt wrote him – as he secured his letter to Pig's leg and carried him over to the window. He watched him as far as the hilltop then headed downstairs, his stomach growling.

* * *

By the time the Friday before Hermione's nineteenth birthday rolled around, Harry's life had entered an easy-to-follow pattern. Mondays through Thursdays he went to work, Fridays he helped the DA teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, visited Hagrid and generally spent time with Ginny. On Saturday he took Teddy, and much to Andromeda's surprise, lasted the whole day without any catastrophes – major or minor.

On Sunday he arrived home covered in dust and once again exhausted; he and Kreacher had managed to clear both the dining room and the hall, putting them ahead of Harry's impromptu schedule. Harry had lost count of how many times Walburga Black's portrait had flown open, screaming at Harry for destroying her home. But in the end it was Kreacher who lost his temper with his old mistress, for 'insulting a master who had been as kind to Kreacher as her own son.' She quietened a little after that but Harry still suspected he would find something to permanently stick over her when it came around to decorating. Either that or hack the wall out.

Hermione had downright refused to sneak out of the castle via the one-eyed witch statue so they could celebrate on Saturday in Hogsmeade, so they celebrated on Friday afternoon instead. They all – Neville and Luna had also been invited – chose a secluded spot on the grounds and set up a picnic area of sorts. Hermione conjured blankets and cushions and Ginny brought snacks and drinks out from the kitchen. Harry had told her how to get in, in case she ever got hungry after their late nights together.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful," Hermione said after unwrapping his gift. "It must have cost a fortune though, you really shouldn't have." Harry knew she wouldn't refuse it though. He had gotten her an early edition of _Hogwarts: A History._ "Oh my...it's-it's signed, b-by the author. Wherever did you get it?"

"Work contact," Harry replied. "It belonged to an old wizard. He passed recently, no family, no will. His possessions were going to be sold off and donated. I got wind that he owned that particular possession and put in an offer for it. I probably got it cheaper than what it would have made. I get away with a lot more than I should at work; I should probably say something but the perks are too good to refuse."

Hermione looked disapprovingly at Harry, but didn't loosen her hold on the book she had cradled to her chest. Ron reluctantly gave her his present, sulking as he thought it would never live up to Harry's.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She set his present down in her lap and placed hers hands on each side of his face. She kissed him deeply and he must have gotten some reassurance from it as he looked a lot happier when she released him. "Could you help me...?" She asked, pulling a gold chain from the small box on her lap. A pendant in the shape of a 'H' swung from it, inlaid with dark red stones. She lifted her hair out of the way and he fastened it around her neck.

After a whispered word to Ginny, Harry mentioned to Ron the fact that the Shrieking Shack has a bedroom – not that he and Ginny usually made it that far. Unsurprisingly, to Harry and Ginny at least, they disappeared just before sundown.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go?" Neville asked as they were packing up.

"Oh you know how Ron's stomach is," Ginny covered smoothly; "I expect they've both gone up to the feast already. You two go ahead we can finish up here."

Neville turned and walked to where Luna was stood a little ways away. He took her hand and the both of them walked back up to the castle together.

Harry watched on; wondering if this was a new development or if he'd just been too wrapped up in Ginny to notice anything while he was here lately.

"When did..?" He asked.

"About the same time as everyone else," Ginny told him. "She stayed with him and his grandmother for most of the summer whilst her father rebuilt their house. It's finished now though, she wrote me a letter near the end of August saying it was done."

"Why are we doing this by hand?" Harry asked, whilst taking out his wand and disappearing the items around him. "When there are so many other things we could be doing with them."

"Harry, don't," Ginny moaned quietly. "Ron and Hermione have the Shrieking Shack...please don't tempt me."

"There's got to be somewhere else," he said to himself, thinking desperately. "The only place I can think of is the Room of Requirement but that's probably broken...but not definitely." His tone had changed and a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "Come on," he said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran up to the castle, heading for the seventh floor.

"Harry," she called ahead to him – him being a faster runner out of the two. "Harry, the whole school knows where it is!"

"Yes but they don't know _what_ it is _or_ how to work it; plus it won't let anyone in if we tell it not to. It's perfect."

_We need somewhere..._private, Harry thought, whilst pacing in front of the stretch of wall. _Somewhere comfortable, somewhere nobody else can access, somewhere...romantic._

When he stopped after walking past for the third time, he was glad to see that a small door had appeared, but what he'd find behind it he still wasn't sure. He placed his hand on the handle and started to open it very gradually, eyes closed; he didn't want to see what he suspected would be a pile of ashes, or some room very much unlike what he had specified, the room's power broken after Crabbe's curse.

"Wow," he heard Ginny breathe from behind him, her voice full of awe. He figured it was safe to look so he started to open his eyes slowly at first, but they flew open as curiosity got the better of him. He too was left with an awestruck expression on his face, as he took in the space he created.

The room was small in size, compared to the usual cathedral sized rooms Harry had known in the past. It was softly lit by many candles floating just below the ceiling, much like in the great hall. The floor was carpeted in such a plush carpet that Harry seemed to bounce as his feet carried him forwards into the room. He heard the door close and guessed that Ginny had followed him in.

Everywhere he looked there were cushions and pillows, of all shapes and sizes, on sofas and mattresses that were spread over the floor. There were also throws covering bean bags, those too surrounded by more cushions. Everything was lavishly adorned in beading and sequins, ranging in colour from a plum pink through to a burgundy red, with splashes of gold seeming to sparkle in the dim light.

Ginny was on Harry before he – literally – knew what had hit him. To think they'd been using the Shrieking Shack when the castle provided what could be called nothing less than a lover's paradise.

* * *

_Harry,_

_We just got the date of the first Hogsmeade visit; it's on Halloween. Not really important anymore since we have Friday nights now, but I thought you could come anyway. We could go to _Madam Puddifoot's-

Harry laughed; he could almost hear her sarcasm through the parchment.

-_That's where couples in love go, isn't it? Although, personally, I think I would puke all over the lace and doilies if you ever took me there. Three Broomsticks is much more to my taste, especially since I can order something besides butterbeer now. I grew quite attached to firewhiskey when we snuck it during the holidays._

_I'm holding Quidditch tryouts next weekend. I can't decide whether to continue as chaser or go back to seeker, they're usually harder to find than chasers. Anyway, I guess I'll just have to see who turns up. Nobody's going to be able to replace you though. You're probably the best seeker Gryffindor house has ever had. I don't really care how good we are though, just so long as we win the cup._

_I keep forgetting to tell you on Fridays – you being so distracting – Slughorn kept me behind after potions near the start of term and he said that he would ask Gwenog Jones to come along to my matches. He must have spotted something when I played during fifth year. Can you believe it? Imagine if I got signed by the Holyhead Harpies! Okay so that's just a silly hope. It would be fantastic though._

_I'll see you Friday, Ginny._

It was Sunday 4th October. Harry had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted. He and Kreacher were starting on the second floor today. At the rate they were going, they would be done by Christmas.

_Ginny,_

_Any time with you is important. I promise to have a firewhiskey waiting in the Three Broomsticks. Never again will I ever, under any circumstance, set foot in Madam Puddifoot's. I too would be likely to puke into my frilly lace napkin._

_I thought you would have held tryouts already but I guess you've been busy with homework and DA and well, me. If you hold the tryouts on Saturday I could bring Teddy along to watch. I could help you judge applicants too, if you want. And it's not like I'm irreplaceable, you'll find a good team, I know it. And you'll win. We always managed before, no matter how worse off we were._

_Holyhead Harpies would be mad not to sign you! That's really great of Slughorn to ask her to come see you play. She'd better turn up; they'll be losing the chance to have one hell of a player if they don't. _

_I'll meet you Friday, bright and _early_ (you know where)._

_Harry._

* * *

"Happy Halloween," he said as she sat down at the table. He pushed her firewhiskey towards her. Unfortunately she chose to kiss him at that moment so he ended up pushing it straight off the table.

"Sorry," he told her, laughing at himself, "stay here, I'll get you another." He got up and made his way round the tables, having chosen the seat in the corner. Despite the distance from the bar he was soon back beside her.

"No Teddy today?" She asked him.

"No I'm taking him tomorrow instead, having a break from work. We've only got the last four rooms to clear out and then all I have to do is decorate; that's got to be a lot quicker than stripping everything down. I should be moved out by Christmas, you could erm...spend the holidays with me if you liked." He suggested, lowering his voice so only Ginny heard.

"You'd better get to work, Mr Potter," she said, smirking. She drank her firewhiskey in one go then said; "Come on, we've been to Hogsmeade loads of times. The castle's got to be pretty empty at the minute." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pub, out into the street.

"You're insatiable," he yelled as they ran back up to Hogwarts.

* * *

They were both ravenous when they finally emerged for the feast that night, having spent the entire day locked up in each others' company in the Room of Requirement. They ate so fast they didn't notice Ron smirking at them, Hermione looking disapprovingly at him, and Neville and Luna looking from one pair to the other with confused looks on their faces.

Harry automatically looked over towards the Slytherin table when desert had been cleared. He saw straight away that none of his old classmates had returned to finish their education properly.

"Malfoy didn't come back then." Harry stated.

"No," Hermione said. "I heard he got a job at the Ministry; pretty low down too. I suppose it's the best he could get. He's going to have to work hard to shake of the prejudice against his family. I almost feel sorry for him."

Harry smiled along with everyone else, but it was half-hearted. His last meeting with Malfoy had affected him. For the first time since he had met Malfoy, he hadn't been hiding behind his cronies, or his brave façade or his father's reputation; he had honestly thanked Harry for saving his life. Harry had hoped that may have been the start of a change in his rival.

"I hadn't noticed he was working there," he said before anyone could notice anything.

"Too busy missing me?" Ginny asked teasingly, speaking into his ear.

"I expect he'll be keeping his head down," Hermione replied seriously. "Everyone knows you were telling the truth now Harry; about everything. They know he was assigned to kill Dumbledore."

"But he couldn't do it!" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself. They all looked at him in confusion but McGonagall chose that moment to bustle over to where they were sat.

"I appreciate that the majority of you are all seventh years, and as such are allowed to remain out later than the rest of the school, which you may or may not have noticed, exited the hall and returned to their dormitories nearly an hour ago. So, as much as I hate to break up your little party, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, would you kindly leave the school grounds for the night?"

Harry and Ron both looked sheepishly at McGonagall before getting up from the benches, muttering a quick goodbye, then walking towards the entrance doors and departing through them.


	8. Mistletoe and Firewhiskey

_Here's the second half; hope you like it. Please review._

* * *

"Are you sure you're leaving, Harry?" Molly asked again.

"Yeah," Ron said loudly before dropping his voice, leaning towards Harry, and adding; "You can't leave me alone with her. She'll drive me mad."

"Well move in then; there's seven bedrooms," Harry offered.

"Are you kidding? She's already sad because you're going – 'the model son' who's not-even-related – she'd kill me if I left too."

"Looks like you'll have to withstand her then." Harry laughed.

"_Or_," Ron began as one of his brainwaves hit him, "I could ask George if I could move in with him. I could tell mum that it's easier for going to work. Yeah, she'd be bound to buy that; those types of sentiments always work."

"George is getting better then," Harry inquired.

"Yeah he's better, or he seems to be. Well, he's talking of opening a shop at Hogsmeade so he can't be doing too badly. The owners of Zonkos were in the other day; probably trying to buy into the business. They'll go bust if George does open up at Hogsmeade." Ron had a gleam in his eye; Harry guessed he was thinking about how rich he could become if he continued working for his brother.

"So is everything finished then?" Molly asked causing Harry to smile; like when she asked him if he were definitely going, she had also asked this question at least ten times before now.

"Yes," he told her. "It doesn't look like the same building anymore. I'd say I miss it but I don't."

"You'll be back during the Christmas holidays, though? Only two days now." Molly said.

Harry hadn't actually thought much about Christmas, except for insuring that he spent it with Ginny. She obviously hadn't told her mother that she was spending the holidays with Harry.

"Erm...why doesn't everyone come to Grimmauld Place?" He suggested. "There's more room; you could stay for the whole holiday; Ginny is," he mentioned without thinking.

Ron's smirk at his mistake seemed to echo Harry's thoughts; _I can't believe I said that._

"Is she now?" Molly said, her lips pursed; Harry was very afraid. "Well then, I guess we all should stay there," she turned to walk away but Harry thought he heard her mutter; "Constant vigilance," under her breath.

"That's your holidays finished, mate," Ron said, leaning across the table, "she'll be watching the both of you like a hawk from now on. My holidays on the other hand," he said on a lighter note, relaxing back in his chair, "are looking promising." Harry tried very hard to keep a straight face, telling himself he would be able to let it go in a few seconds. Ron couldn't see Molly stood behind him.

"Promising, eh? We'll see about that."

Harry laughed fully at Ron who was refusing to turn around and face his mother's glare. Harry saw something change in his expression though, something in the set of his jaw. He stood up suddenly and turned to face Molly, his face gradually turning a deeper shade of red.

"You can't stop us," he said loudly, but looking determinedly at his feet. "We're all of age! And it's Harry's house! You can't tell us what to do there, it's his rules." He finally stopped, breathing rapidly. "I'm going to work," he said quickly then walked past her and apparated; forgetting he was still wearing his pyjamas. Somewhere in the midst of their shock they heard him reappear upstairs.

"When do you want us?" Molly asked, her voice sounding a little dazed after Ron's outburst.

"Erm...Sunday," Harry replied in the same stunned tone. "I'm meeting Ginny off the train Saturday night and we're going straight there...if that's okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes, yes...Ron's right," she sighed and sat down in the chair opposite Harry. "I still treat you all like children. I need to start accepting that you've all grown up. And, though I don't exactly relish the thought, you're doing all the things that growing up entails." She paused for a minute whilst Harry sat there mortified. "You did wait till she was seventeen, didn't you?"

"Ron asked that," Harry said with a fake laugh, trying to lighten the situation. "And yes." He sat for another moment, but he was dying to get out of there. "Right, well, I'd better be getting to work." And with that he got up and practically ran past her, taking the stairs three at a time. He grabbed the first clothes his hands touched and then apparated straight to the office. He spent the whole day hidden in his cubicle, and was greatly unthankful when it got around to home time.

* * *

Ginny couldn't stop laughing at him when he told her after the lesson on Friday. Lunch had just ended and they were making their way slowly up to the seventh floor.

"It was horrible," he stressed. "Ron was amazing though, it was like he snapped. I've never seen him talk to your mum like that before. Brilliant."

"I can't believe she knows about us," Ginny moaned, cringing, failing to find the funny side to the story anymore. "She didn't say anything about 'being safe' did she? _That_ would have been bad. You're very responsible, more so than me."

There were a few people around when they got to the seventh floor so they backtracked and took the corridor that would loop around.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. We'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"Just for tomorrow night though," Harry said. "I sort of ended up inviting everyone else for the holidays, but," he said, letting her know there was a brighter side to things, "I think your mum may let us stay in the same room. As Ron put it, 'my house; my rules.'

"You do realise this is mum we're speaking about," she reminded him.

"So? She can't tell us what to do anymore. We're all adults now."

"So," she asked, "what's our room like?"

"Top floor," he told her. "It used to be Sirius's old room. We knocked the wall down between him and Regulus's and made it into a big space. The bed's in the part that used to be Sirius's room and Regulus's is now an en-suite and dressing room. Neutrally decorated, yada yada yada..." They had returned to the seventh floor corridor, and it was now empty. Harry did some of the fastest pacing in his life, before Ginny pulled him inside.

* * *

Harry arrived early at Kings Cross the next day. He was debating whether or not to wait on the platform for the train arriving, pacing back and forth in front of the barrier. He had just decided to go through it and wait when Ginny appeared, seemingly the first off the train. He jumped out the way as she nearly rammed him with her trolley.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, "excited to see you I guess."

"Ginny you saw me yesterday," he pointed out.

"I know," she conceded, "but tonight, we finally get to spend a real night together as a couple. Speaking of which, what are we stood here for?"

"You don't mind apparating? I was going to get a taxi..."

"That'll take too long," she said, dismissing his original plan.

"Apparation it is then," he said as they walked towards the trolley drop off. "You stay here," he told her, "I'll drop your luggage off then come back for you."

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. He shook his head then returned a minute later, holding out a hand towards her.

"Do you promise me its better when you do it yourself?" She asked after they had landed on the step. Harry unlocked the door as she continued. "I mean, we've been learning but I haven't managed too... Wow." Her voice trailed off as Harry turned on the lights.

The dark, musty, thread-bare carpet had gone, as had the peeling wallpaper and cobweb coated lamps. Instead there was a thick golden carpet with an ebony skirting board. The walls were adorned with pictures of the Potters, Weasleys and all their friends, all with the same dark frames to match. The hallway was lit by small, crystal chandeliers, set at intervals between the doorway and the stairwell at the end of the hall.

"This _is_ number twelve?" She asked with mock uncertainty, moving down the hallway, trailing her fingers along the walls as if making sure it was real. "You didn't take me to number thirteen instead?"

"I know," Harry agreed. "Check the door number if you want to; I had to when it was finished. Doesn't look the same anymore does it?"

"What did you do about..? Oh Harry, it's beautiful." She had stopped at the place where Walburga Black's portrait used to be. In its place was a tapestry in the style of the one that used to hang in the drawing room on the floor above them; except that this showed a different kind of family.

There were no direct bonds in its golden stitches, but all the bonds of the people included ran much deeper than blood.

"How did you get rid of it?" She asked him, her eyes still examining the tapestry, "I thought there was a _Permanent Sticking Charm_ on it."

"Yeah, there was; sticking it to the _wall_ – not the building. There was a pretty sizable hole after we hacked out enough to be able to remove her," he said. "It looked bare without anything there so I had this made."

"Everyone's on here; my family and yours...all our friends, everyone that's gone... It's amazing. I love it." She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him tenderly.

"Mmm; let's hope you like the rest of the house this much." He said as they turned around and began to climb the stairs.

"Oh I'm so glad you got rid of the house-elf heads, they were awful. So what's on this floor? What have you changed?"

"The whole layout really," he replied; wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her over to the first door.

"This was, for the most part, the drawing room and it's now the living room." He told her opening the door.

The whole room seemed to speak 'comfort.' A large, squishy, red corner sofa sat in the left hand corner; an ebony coffee table sat in front of it. Floor lamps stood at either end of the sofa, but the main source of light came from a golden gilt chandelier which hung in the centre of the ceiling. Two armchairs – different from the sofa but of a close matching colour so as not to clash – sat with their backs to the window but angled so they faced the black marble fireplace.

"This is the sitting room," he continued, dragging her back out onto the landing and turning to the right.

The difference between the two rooms was immediately identifiable; where the sitting room said 'comfort and relaxation,' the feel of this room was much more formal. A chocolate brown sofa sat against the opposite wall with a large armchair adjacent to it, sat facing the window. They were both centred around another fireplace which was in the same style as the one in the living room, the two linked so you could see through to the other room.

"And this is still the bathroom; the boundaries are just a little different."

"It looks the same," she said peering inside. "Shiny and new, but the same."

"Well some of the rooms have _Undetectable Extension Charms _on them. I figured with everyone coming for Christmas we'd need all the room we could get."

"Good call. Next floor?" She asked.

"Lead the way," he said, gesturing with his arm to the stairs upwards.

"Two double bedrooms and a double single room. All with soft gold bed spreads, and ebony furnishings." He showed her one of the doubles to their right as an example.

"This next floor's the same, except they're all doubles," he told her as they climbed to the third floor, before continuing to the top.

"And this is all ours." They had reached the top landing where there was only one door.

He let her walk forwards and open the door for herself. "Woah...it's gorgeous. And _familiar_," she said, smiling hugely.

The room was decorated in the style of their favourite place at Hogwarts, but still managed to be en-keeping with the rest of the house.

"The dressing rooms through the sliding doors and that door leads to the en-suite," he told her, but she was no longer paying attention.

"Well the living room was tempting, but I think this room may have to be christened first..." She had walked back over to him and was now staring up into his face, a steamy look in her eyes.

She brought her lips close to Harry's, but without touching him, and pulled back when he tried to close the minute gap. Her fingers were artfully undoing the buttons of his shirt. She leaned past him and threw it to the floor behind him when she was done, letting her hot breath tickle his throat.

She could sense his annoyance but continued with her work, making light work of his belt and the fastenings of his jeans. She circled him, when all that remained were his boxers, closing and locking the door as she passed. Harry watched as she stood back in front of him and proceeded in taking her own clothes off.

She walked back up to him again but this time allowed their bodies to touch, pressing herself firmly against him. Harry's hands grabbed her waist firmly, as their tongues began a dance that was familiar to them. He lifted her to him and her legs locked around his hips. He aimed blindly for the bed, and they both crashed down on top of the golden quilt.

* * *

"You hungry?" It always seemed to be Harry asking this question. Ginny never seemed bothered about such trivial things as food when she was with him.

"I guess," she said. She was laid on her stomach against Harry's left side, propped up on her right elbow; the sheet sitting across her lower back.

Harry's stomach growled and she grudgingly got up off him. Ginny located her underwear and slipped into it, throwing Harry's shirt over the top, not bothering to button it up properly. Harry didn't bother with underwear, choosing to simply throw his jeans on.

"What do you fancy?" He asked when they'd reached the kitchen after the long walk from the top of the house.

Ginny wasn't listening though, her fingers were tracing patterns in the worktops, watching them sparkle in the light.

"Ginny..." He said.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I got distracted. It's so pretty... What stone is this?"

"Sandstone," he replied, smiling at her. "What do you fancy?" He asked again.

"Hmm," she mulled, sitting down on a stool that surrounded the island and crossing her legs. Now it was Harry's turn to be distracted; except his form of distraction included drooling, and a longer recovery time.

"I'll cook, shall I?" She said, getting up and moving into the main part of the kitchen. "Pancakes okay?"

Harry nodded mutely, taking the seat that she had just vacated; thought he almost fell off it when she reached up to the top cupboards, searching for flour. He regained focus momentarily when she went to get the eggs and milk out from the fridge in the pantry and that was enough to allow him to be able to help her cook.

They finally managed to produce something edible and sat down at the island to eat it; of course by this point the kitchen had already been thouroly covered in flour and who knows what else they'd attempted to throw at each other.

"Stop playing footsie with me, it tickles," she warned.

"Sorry," he said, laughing.

"Harry," she said, her voice slightly more serious, "promise me the rest of our lives will be like this?"

"What? Relying on hormones to keep us warm whilst we attempt to make and eat pancakes in the kitchen at eleven o clock at night after spending the evening locked in the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Would be nice, wouldn't it? But," he said regretfully wishing he'd told everyone to come Wednesday or Thursday instead of tomorrow, "unfortunately, everyone else is coming tomorrow."

"Urgh," she sighed, "I'll kill you if you invite them for the Easter holidays," she told him. "How much are you working anyway?"

"Just Monday and Tuesday," he replied.

"Good," she said, eating the last of her pancakes and jumping down off the stool. "I think I'm gonna go wash whatever's caked in my hair out of it. You could come join me if you like..."

Harry almost choked on his last mouthful, but recovered in time to chase her up the stairs and into their bathroom.

* * *

"Where is everyone? I thought they were coming today? That's the only reason I even bothered getting dressed."

"Me too," Harry agreed as they sat in the living room waiting for family and friends to arrive for the holidays.

"Oh screw it," she said, whipping her t-shirt off, "they already know we're shagging."

She threw her leg over him so she was straddling his thighs. She started kissing him, instantly consuming Harry's attention, so he didn't think to stop her.

Little did they know that Ron and Hermione had arrived downstairs and were been shown in by Kreacher.

"They're in the living room, Mr and Miss," he said, leading them to the stairwell.

"The house looks lovely, Kreacher," Hermione told him.

"Thank you, Miss. That door over there," Kreacher said, pointing to the door directly across from the landing.

Harry now had Ginny pressed into the sofa; she was attempting to remove his shirt to even up the balance, him having unhooked her bra almost as soon as she mounted him. They didn't notice the slight rattle of the door handle before Ron threw it open.

"Ginny! Harry!"

"Ron!"

"_Ron_!"

"Oh my..."

"_Hermione_!"

Hermione closed the door on Harry and Ginny's intertwined forms, dragging Ron from the room.

"I'll kill him," Ron said, his shock at seeing Harry with his sister causing him to be irrational. "And what was she thinking! They knew we were coming over!"

"Well we are a little late," Hermione reminded him, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Ron, Hermione; nice to see you," said Harry awkwardly, emerging from the living room. Ginny was visible behind him, her face redder than her hair from being caught topless by her brother.

Staring at the floor and remaining hidden behind Harry she asked; "You didn't see..?"

"No," Hermione said quietly.

"I wasn't looking," Ron told her.

"Right, well, your room's on the next floor," Harry informed them. "You can erm...take your stuff up and get settled." He showed them up to one of the doubles on the second floor. "Where's everyone else?"

"Molly's doing us a favour I think; they're not coming till Wednesday. The house is really stunning, Harry," said Hermione, attempting to break the embarrassing tension by making small talk.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Right..." He told them when they'd entered the bedroom. He turned and left them without saying anything else.

"Rule number 1," he told Ginny when he rejoined her. Her face was still a violent shade of red. "No sex or fooling around of any kind in any room besides the bedroom unless we are definitely, one hundred percent alone; and most definitely _not_ when we are expecting company, even if they _are_ late."

"Agreed."

* * *

Everyone else arrived Wednesday night. "We thought you'd all like a little privacy," Molly told Harry, before going to explore the house, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all the changes.

She needn't have worried about giving them privacy. None of the houses inhabitants had dared to do anything besides brief kisses for the last few days following the disaster that occurred upon their arrival. The house had remained in a state of awkward tension, with hardly any of them speaking unless it was necessary to do so. Harry hoped that things would relax now the house had more life in it.

Molly and Arthur arrived Wednesday night, as did George; with Bill, Fleur, Percy, Andromeda and Teddy arriving on Christmas Eve. Charlie couldn't make it for Christmas but said he would try and be there for New Year.

Harry and Ginny had gone to pick out a tree on Sunday for an excuse to get out the house, and everyone gathered round it Thursday evening; butterbeer, mead and firewhiskey filling their glasses. Not one spot of the house had gone undecorated, with holly covering the whole length of the banister and mistletoe hanging from every doorway. Ginny had also hung fairy lights from everything she could, saying she liked the 'twinkle.' Harry grew to like it too, but because of 'twinkle' it shone on Ginny, not the wall.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," said Ginny from beside him. "Come on," she pleaded, "presents!"

Ginny had already put her dressing gown on over the large shirt she occasionally decided to sleep in. Harry grabbed a cotton tee and put it on with his pyjama bottoms. They took the stairs all the way down to the first floor, Ginny flying ahead, an excited grin on her face.

"You go ahead," he told her when they reached the living room, "I'll go grab us some breakfast." She disappeared through the door, through which laughter and the sound of ripping paper could be heard. Harry continued to take the stairs all the way down to the kitchen.

"Out!" Molly said when he'd stepped foot in the kitchen. "I sent breakfast to the living room," she told him before returning to whatever was bubbling on the hob. Her and Andromeda had obviously started on lunch.

"Harry," Andromeda called as he turned to exit the kitchen. She thrust a warm bottle into his hand. "Could you go and wake Teddy, please? Give him that. We'll be up in a while."

"Okay," he said, heading to the third floor to get Teddy, before going back down to the living room. He took a seat in the armchair and gave Teddy his breakfast whilst Ginny attempted to throw presents at him. Hermione conjured a playpen for Harry to put him in when he was done. Bill and Fleur started to coo over him, poking their fingers through the bars.

He knelt down by the tree and began to tear into his gifts. Among his presents was the traditional 'Weasley' jumper with a tin of fudge wrapped inside it. Hermione had gotten him a Secrecy Sensor, Ron and George had collaborated and given him a huge bumper pack of Wizard Wheezes goodies.

"Here," Ginny said, passing him a box. "Merry Christmas." She kissed his cheek as she knelt down beside him.

He opened her present with curiosity. And inside was...

"You got me a pensieve?" He asked in disbelief. "Wow, thank you," he said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Harry, you got me an owl!" She pointed out, as if her gift was nothing compared to that.

"What have you called her?" He asked.

"Dora, after Tonks," she said. "She's a beautiful barn owl, thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her, "Merry Christmas, Ginny."

* * *

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion; people thanking each other for gifts, wishing 'Merry Christmas!' They sat down to lunch in the early afternoon; eating at the large table in the kitchen due to the lack of seating in the dining room. Molly and Andromeda had gone all out, making huge helpings of every food dish even remotely associated with Christmas, with two huge turkeys; one for each end of the table.

Despite the many wonderful Christmas' Harry had had since discovering he was a wizard, this was by far his favourite. He even managed to drag Kreacher out of his small room for the celebrations; although he chose to sit on a stool instead of intruding at the table. Ron had a little too much to drink and ended up putting a hat from one of the many crackers on his head, laughing when got stuck on top of his ears.

They spent the rest of the day collapsed in the living room, the adults moving to the sitting room when they got sick of the noise. Andromeda took Teddy with her so Harry was free to have fun with everyone else, though their movement was limited due to the amount of food they'd all eaten.

They had a midnight feast of turkey sandwiches before they finally joined the adults in trooping upstairs and going to sleep; lying in until late the next day. Still unrecovered from the previous days' festivities they basically just sat around again. Ron broke out his new wizards chess set, George had gobstones and Hermione and Ginny played exploding snap.

Andromeda and Teddy left that evening, and Harry was sad to see his Godson go; Harry would miss his smiling face. Molly and Arthur left too, as did Bill, Fleur and Percy. Arthur told Harry that he'd been generous hosting Christmas and that they were going to hold a New Year party and dinner at the Burrow. George left the following day.

Ron and Hermione headed to the Burrow on Tuesday night, leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves once more. They spent Wednesday much like they had the first Sunday. Harry had instructed Kreacher to remain wary of them throughout the house.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry moaned as she kissed his neck, "we're going to be late."

"That doesn't matter," she said, trying to unbutton the shirt he'd just managed to get on.

"Are you planning on getting dressed at all?" He asked, squirming away from her fingertips. "Here," he said, reaching for the dress she had picked out. "You put this on, then shoes and a cardigan because it's cold." He left her too it before she could attempt to undress him again.

She was finally ready half an hour later, appearing down the staircase in a soft pink dress, a slight surly look in her eyes. She took Harry's hand and they apparated to the Burrow.

They were the last there except Charlie, but he had come from thousands of miles away not hundreds, so Harry still looked a little embarrassed. It was soon forgotten about though as a drink was thrust into his hand and he was bustled through the gathered crowd.

After an hour or so the noise from the crowd of gathered Weasley relatives and friends became too much for Harry and he shuffled his way through the crowd, heading for the garden. Ginny was sat near the doorway in the gently falling snow, shivering.

"Ginny, what are you doing? You'll catch your death," he said, summoning the cloak Kreacher had gotten him from where it lay inside the house and wrapping it round her small frame.

"Thanks," she said as he sat down beside her. "I couldn't take it anymore in there. Everybody knows you're friends with my family, I don't see why they suddenly decide I'm their favourite relative just because we're together. What time is it anyway? I felt like I spent hours in there..."

"Just turned eleven," he told her.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

He looked at the party, visible though the door behind him. "Sure."

They wrapped an arm around each other then headed for the gate at the end of the garden. Harry let Ginny lead the way as they snuck round the house. He realised she was headed towards the village.

The snow began to fall heavier, large flakes drifting down from the sky. The cottages lining the street were all covered in lights, trees visible through the windows. A soft coating on snow was just beginning to form on the ground and before long they could hear it compressing under their feet.

"I always used to come down here at Christmas time," Ginny told him. "Mum wouldn't let me the last few years; I missed it," she sighed. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"I hadn't noticed," he replied, looking at her.

"We should probably head back," Ginny said after they'd wandered a little ways. "I don't wanna miss the countdown."

They arrived back at the house in time to hear the mass of people inside shuffling around, the noise level dropping as they got closer, not rising.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

Harry turned towards Ginny and wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her to him; her arms reached up round his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Happy New Year," they both whispered before their lips connected. Harry hoped the rest of the year would be this good. The next second, however, he felt like he'd been forced into an iron corset, and his lips separated from Ginny's as he struggled to draw breath.

"Oh my god... Did I just..?"

"Apparate," Harry completed for her. "Yeah."

"Where are we?" She asked; Harry could hear her grin in her voice.

"Where did you think of?"

"Our bedroom..."

Harry took out his wand and said, "_Lumos_." Sure enough she'd managed to get them back.

With her added excitement she was more enthusiastic than normal, and they both soon forgot that they were supposed to sleep at the Burrow that night. Molly wasn't too happy when they arrived late the next day.


	9. Truce

_I am sorry it's taken me like two weeks to update. I kept getting distracted by my _Vampire Diaries_ fic, which is proving slightly more popular. That doesn't mean I'm any less devoted to this story, and I do intend to keep writing it._

_Unfortunately, writers block hit me when I was trying to write this chapter, adding to the time it's taken me to update._

_I also got a little too distracted when I read other peoples fics in an effort to inspire me. _A Wicked Week _by __and its sequel were particularly distracting. It's my new favourite story._

_Reviews are much appreciated. They may even help me update sooner._

The holidays ended much too soon for everyone's liking, with Ginny and Hermione returning to Hogwarts on Sunday 3rd January with lessons starting again the following day.

"I'll see you on Friday!" He reminded her again. They were stood on platform nine and three-quarters, their arms wrapped around each other, attempting to say goodbye.

She wasn't upset and crying this time, more pouty and sulking. "I know," she admitted, "I like living with you all the time, though; not just Friday afternoons in the Room of Requirement. That's like a holiday – enjoyable and fun – but there are limitations. You have to get dressed before you go for food, you can't _play_ whilst you're _trying_ to eat and people generally tend to judge you on your behaviour. I like going _home_. I like being alone, just me and you."

"And Kreacher," Harry added.

"Yes," she laughed, "but he basically just hides in his room when he's not doing anything. Making goo-goo eyes at all the 'Black' heirlooms you let him keep in there."

"I felt bad," Harry said to defend himself. "He willingly helped me destroy the house he – well I don't know if he loved it or not – but whatever. He deserved to keep something." Harry finished.

"Your too kind, Harry," she told him gaily. "Seriously though, do you ever do anything for yourself? Ever since I met you all you've done is help other people, make others happy. Tell me one thing, _one thing_, that you've done for yourself," she said loudly as he began to protest.

He managed vowel sounds before a victory smile lit up her face. "See! Told you so!"

"Alright, alright; I get the point. Now go get on the train before it goes without you," he told her, reluctantly slackening his grip around her waist.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Ginny asked, tightening her grip on him.

"No. Doesn't mean you should do it though," he said softly. Oh how he wished she would though, not that he'd never ask her to. _Hmm,_ he thought, _I see what she means._

"Fine," she said, backing away from him, "if you don't care enough to keep me..."

He grabbed her waist again and pulled her back to him. "I'll keep you forever," he whispered in her ear, before kissing down her neck. "But..."

"There's always a 'but,'" she muttered sadly. "Okay, I'll see you on Friday. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her one more time before she disappeared into the steam.

* * *

There was a new sort of energy in the office when Harry returned after New Years. Williamson was stood in the middle of the room and it seemed as if he'd already started to address everyone. Harry hurried over to hear what he was saying, reminding himself that he was on time; they'd just decided to start working early.

"What's going on?" Harry asked having approached the back of the crowd.

"Deatheaters," someone said by way of explanation. "They've had enough of a head start, about time we rounded them all up," he commented.

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the last six months?" Harry asked, a little confused and secretly wanting him to say yes so he didn't feel stupid for actually working, when apparently everyone else hadn't been.

"Well, yeah..." He said a little sheepishly. _Great,_ Harry thought.

"Okay men...and women," Williamson concluded hastily adding the last part after the women nearest to him looked like they were clutching their wands; "let's get to work."

Since Harry had actually been working, whilst everyone else just pretended, he knew he wasn't going to get much further today. When it came around to home time, he was proved right when everybody else's attempts at getting somewhere were also fruitless.

What they needed was someone on the inside who was willing to help, but when he voiced this idea he was informed that even under torture, when they trialled the deatheaters, not one of them had broken; stating that 'this time the _Dark Lord_ wouldn't have reason to be mad at him'. They all took their punishment without complaint; even if it was the Dementors kiss.

Harry knew real deatheaters wouldn't talk; they needed someone who had reformed. He thought about Snape and felt the familiar guilt which he generally experienced when he thought of him, wash through his being. Guilt for seven years of being the first to blame him when there was the slightest sign of dark magic. He rode the lift down to the Atrium feeling down as well as frustrated.

It took a while for recognition to catch up with him when he spotted a white-blonde head in the crowd. _Of course!_ He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. _Malfoy!_ He was a deatheater, and he'd been given big tasks so he must have been trusted by Voldemort to an extent. _He could help._

Before he knew it he was running through the crowd, desperate to catch him before he went home.

"Malfoy," he shouted, "Oi! Malfoy!"

He saw him turn around as he finally acknowledged that it was him that was being shouted at. Harry remembered what Hermione had said about him keeping his head down. Maybe he'd hoped that whoever was after him would give up, or that he'd make it to a fireplace before they caught up.

As Harry got closer, he saw a look cross his face that said 'great; Potter.'

"Potter," he said arrogantly, "what do you want?"

"Malfoy, I was actually hoping for a favour..."

"Should have seen that coming; I guess I owe you one," he said in defeat, looking down as if embarrassed to admit Harry had saved him big time. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly, "what favour?"

"Could you follow me?"

Malfoy sighed before reluctantly following Harry back to the lifts. Harry just hoped that Williamson was still in his office, but his hopes weren't high when they arrived in the office and everybody else had already left.

"I wanted to catch Williamson," he said, half to Malfoy, half to himself. He began to walk forwards, he may as well check if Williamson was in his office or not instead of just assuming that he'd left along with everyone else. Malfoy tagged along, not really sure what else to do.

"So...what is it you want me to do exactly, you still haven't told me." He pointed out.

"I – we – could use your help," Harry began. "Not all of the deatheaters were caught after the battle, even if the _Prophet _did decide to print otherwise. We – I – was wondering if you could help us find them."

"I heard people saying that you were trying to catch them. I was gonna think about it tonight and maybe tomorrow... But you've asked so... Yeah," he said, "I'll help. My family needs all the good press we can get. It's time we payed for what we did...what I did."

"Malfoy-"

"Could you stop calling me that?" He asked, gritting his teeth slightly. "I _hate_ that _name_."

"_Draco_," Harry tried again, "you didn't really do anything," he pointed out. "I mean, you didn't kill Dumbledore, I was there, and you couldn't go through with it. What is it exactly that you're supposed to have done? You're family sure, but you, not so much..."

"Thanks, Potter; but I'd still like to do something," he pressed; "my job here isn't the greatest in the world. I might have a chance of getting something higher if I did this. I'm a junior assistant in the broom regulatory control department, before you ask," he admitted.

Just then Williamson's office door swung open.

"Harry, I thought you'd have gone. Did you want a word?"

"Erm, yes," Harry told him. "I have an idea."

"Come in then," he said, looking curiously at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, barely acknowledging Draco. "Take a seat."

Both Harry and Draco took a seat opposite Williamson, although Draco was somewhat reluctant.

"Right, what's this idea then?" Williamson asked rather eagerly. _He must be under pressure,_ Harry thought.

"Well, I know none of the deatheaters who were trialled talked, so I thought what we really needed was a _reformed_ deatheater," he told him, peaking sideways at Draco.

"Excellent idea, Harry," he said, clapping his hands together. "But, surely you can't be referring to Mr. Malfoy. Bit young to be a deatheater aren't you? Although, I suppose it is in the family," Williamson continued, oblivious to the rising tension in Draco.

"I prefer to be called Draco if you don't mind."Although the look he was giving Williamson said that even if he did mind he'd call him Draco unless he wanted something cursed off.

"Yeah, so," Harry said, desperate to break to uneasy tension in the room. "Draco's willing to help, I was thinking I'd talk to him tomorrow, find out what he knows. If that's okay?" He asked Draco, unsure he'd still want to help after Williamson's hostility.

"Sounds good," said Draco, still eyeing down Williamson; even as he got up and began to back out of the office.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Williamson warned nervously as Harry made to leave.

Harry considered informing Williamson that it was him that should be wary where Malfoy's concerned, but decided against it. Watching him squirm when Draco was about would be much more fun.

* * *

The next day Harry arrived a little earlier than normal at the office; he wanted to try and arrange to use an office whilst he conducted his interview. Williamson must have had the same idea as there was a memo whizzing round Harry's desk when he arrived telling him that an office had been cleared for as long as he needed it. It also said that he was to go down to Level Six and explain to 'Draco's' boss that he was to be excused for the day.

Draco almost looked happy when Harry collected him. _He must really hate his job._ They still travelled in the silence reserved only for enemies, though; but Harry thought that line may be getting closer; easier to cross. Maybe he and Draco would be able to call a truce after this day was finished. They'd be even after all.

"Do you really have to record this?" Draco asked after they'd gotten seated in the office, and Harry began to pull a piece of parchment towards him.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm not using your name if that's what you're worried about. We're gonna make sure you're protected in return for doing this," he informed him; "your family too."

"What do you want to know?" He asked, his qualms resolved.

"Any places they may be hiding? Were there designated safe houses anywhere that you know of? Places that were protected, and concealed..?"

"Kind of," Draco said, "though the places with the best protection were usually wherever he was staying at the time. He used our Manor before school started last year."

"Anywhere else you can think of?"

"I'm not sure. From what I saw of him, he tended to stick to what _he_ knew; places that people wouldn't necessarily associate with him. There was this one place," he said, "I'm not sure where; he didn't tell us. But it was really dusty and dank, like it hadn't been lived in for years. And there was this other place. It was probably nice back in its day but it was really run down too."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Voldemort had been smarter than to use the same places for everything. Especially the Gaunt house; he had a horcrux there. _Wasn't he worried that one of the deatheaters may have been smart enough to find it?_ Harry tried not to laugh as he realised what he'd just thought.

"Anywhere else?" He asked again trying to compose his face.

"No, that's all I can remember. I wasn't exactly highly trusted."

"But he sent you to kill Dumbledore," Harry stated in confusion. "He trusted you enough to do that."

"You mean he revelled in punishing my family enough to do that," Draco corrected. "If I failed he just had another reason to mock and demean us. That's why I wasn't as mad as I would normally be at my mother for making the _Unbreakable Vow_ with Snape_. _After my father was placed in Azkaban all he did was play us," Draco said petulantly.

"I'm so-"

"I don't want your sympathy," he said, cutting Harry off. "Anyway; that's all I can remember – aka; all I was invited to. He probably had places abroad from the time he spent there, but that's just a guess," he added. He was beginning to look uncomfortable so Harry wasn't surprised when he asked; "can I go now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "We've probably got all we need for now."

"You can always come back and get me if there's anything else," he pointed out, standing up. "You know where I am." And with that he left the office.

Harry spent the rest of the day talking to his colleges. With the hints he'd gotten from Draco, Harry was thinking back to those lessons he'd spent with Dumbledore and the locations he'd travelled to whilst hunting horcruxes, thinking through them to pick out likely candidates for hideouts. For being the underdog of the office, it seemed today that everyone was looking to him to lead them.

Tuesday was spent was spent digging up building plans, and any general history about the places, and Wednesday they were finalising mission plans in small teams to go check some of them out. Harry watched in pride on Thursday evening as bound deatheaters were taken down to the lower courtrooms to be trialled and sentenced.

"We'd never have done this without you, Harry," Williamson said from beside him. "Good job," he commended, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks, sir," he said. "Sir?" Harry asked. "Are they going to the Gaunt house tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe so," he replied.

"Would it be okay if I went? I know that you're only sending the most experienced because it's the building we know least about, but... I'd like to go. I've – well I haven't actually been there – but I know the layout; it could come in useful in a field situation," he reasoned.

"You sound like you won't say 'no' for an answer," he observed. "So if I, somewhat reluctantly say yes, will you at least agree to stay behind the front line?" He asked, eyeing Harry.

"I suppose. But don't blame me if I don't stay there. I've fought my fair share of deatheaters before," Harry reminded him.

"If you get hurt..." He warned.

"Then tell Ginny I love her, and Molly that I'm sorry for being stupid," Harry replied.

Williamson rolled his eyes at him before telling him to get off, and that they were done for the day.

* * *

He went in early the next morning, wanting to be prepared for the day's events. Everybody must have had the same idea as there was a lot of hustle and bustle as Harry fought his way to his cubicle. Laid on top of his in-tray was a dragon hide vest – probably somebody's attempt at trying to offer him more protection. Harry failed to understand what everyone was so worried about; he'd probably faced deatheaters more times than the majority of people in the room. It was them that should be worried.

"How are we travelling there?" Harry asked later that day.

"Apparating," a female college replied, "to the place you showed us. We'll be walking the rest of the way so they're less likely to hear us coming if they're there. Our chances of finding them will be decreased if they heard about what happened yesterday mind, but Shacklebolt did try to keep the _Prophet_ away from the action."

"Hopefully they won't have printed anything. Plus," Harry remembered, "according to them all the deatheaters were caught last May; they won't really want to say that they were wrong when they're already on shaky ground after the last few years." Thanks to them spreading lies about me, he silently added.

"Better keep my fingers firmly wrapped around my wand," she reasoned. "Who knows what's gonna happen?"

"Okay, everybody ready?" They heard the auror in charge of the mission shout over the crowd.

"This is it," she whispered. And along with Harry's nerves he felt the beginnings of an excited anticipation flow through him.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. The woman – although she looked like she was only in her early twenties – he'd been speaking to before they left was leaning over him, an anxious look on her face. He tried to remember what had happened that had resulted in him lying flat on his back on the cold floor. He vaguely remembered a dark shape springing out from somewhere and flashes of red light, but that was all.

"Harry? Do you remember what happened?" She was so worried, Harry was compelled to answer but stopped just before he spoke. _I'll only have a little fun,_ he swore to himself.

"Who? Where am I? What happened?" He fought back a wave of laughter as the worry on her face increased and began to be laced with guilt. "Joking," he said and she glowered at him. "I know who I am, and where I am, although some of the details about what happened are a little fuzzy," he told her, placing a hand on his head. "Help me up?"

She seemed to resign about starting on him for scaring her like that and helped him up onto a chair. He looked around the room and noted that most of the others had gone, presumably with the final few deatheaters. The last two remaining noticed Harry was fine and then they left to, leaving him alone with... _Willows, Elsie Willows_, he though, finally remembering her name.

"So what happened?" He asked. She took the seat next to him and then began to fill him in.

"Well everything started fine, we got the upper-hand over the two in the main room, they were stunned and bound easily enough but then... No one saw the other one. He sprung out of nowhere, firing curses, and of course most of us had our backs to him. A few of us went down. Thankfully it didn't look as if he was up to sending killing curses," she said.

"So I got hit by a stunner?" He asked, trying to piece his blurred recollections together.

"Not exactly," she told him. "You were actually one of the first to react, you aimed a stunner but he deflected it. Then one of his flew my direction, you jumped in front of me and it hit your head; that's probably why you're a little out of it." She let him soak that in, sitting in compatible silence. "Thank you, by the way," she said, smiling at him.

"It was just a stunner," he told her, shaking of her thanks, his hand still rubbing his temple.

"Do you need to go to St. Mungo's?" She asked, concerned. "We should probably get you checked out. Revival was never my strong point."

"I'll be okay," he assured her, squeezing her hand where it lay on her lap. "I just need to go home and rest; hopefully Williamson won't mind if I skip out on the rest of the day."

"I doubt we'll be doing much. I'd say a holiday's in order," she laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Thanks for staying with me," Harry said as they exited the building.

"My pleasure," she said, before disappearing in front of him with a crack; him following soon after.

He arrived exhausted and a little dizzy at Grimmauld Place, hauling himself up the stairs whilst shaking off Kreacher's offers to make him lunch; he'd eat something later, right now all he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't even bother trying to make it to his room and crashed face down on the bed in the first bedroom he came to. He didn't move till evening.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed when he finally made in to Hogwarts the next day. "How are you?" She seemed really concerned, causing a confused look to cross Harry's face. "Dad told me," she explained.

"Ahh," he said. "I'm fine," he told her before she could ask again. "No more headache. Kreacher looked after me."

"He's not a trained healer, Harry," she pointed out.

"It was only a stunner," he pointed out. "I still remember my life – no memory damage – just a bad headache, which has now gone."

And as if to prove his point, he was especially enthusiastic that day, both in the lesson and afterwards, so he was once again exhausted when they emerged for dinner that night.

"So how did you do it mate?" Ron asked, most of a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Draco helped me," Harry said before ducking out the way as Ron sprayed the table with pumpkin juice.

"_Malfoy!_" Ron shouted, causing numerous heads to turn their direction.

"If Harry thinks he's okay now then we should follow his lead," Hermione reasoned.

"But it's _Malfoy!_"

"Draco actually," Harry put in, "he's shed the family name. Hopefully what he's done will get some of the respect back that it used to have. He's pretty miserable."

"Good," he heard Ron mutter before being elbowed by Hermione.

He continued on throughout the whole meal, but dropped his voice more to avoid further injury. He was still going on about it as they walked down to the castle gates so they could apparate. Harry had to laugh to stop himself from screaming. He left first and guessed that Ron would probably continue voicing his opinion in his sleep. Some things will never change.

* * *

_I sincerely apologise for the crappy ending but I really wanted to wrap this chapter up. And it's late and my brains basically stopped all function. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long to write._


	10. Champion

_Sorry for the wait, I kept getting distracted reading Albus/Scorpius fics to add to my community. That plus I put off writing the Quidditch match for a while, but it poured out of me last night so..._

_Excuse me for skipping, roughly, four months or so, but, come on, I have _nineteen years_ to cover; I'm not gonna write in detail every single week or month. But I will fill in some details as a kind of 'previously' in the form of letters between Harry and Ginny for every month; starting with January._

_Also I know – according to _Harry Potter Wiki_ – that the Quidditch final usually takes place in May, but it's in April for this story._

_Read, hopefully enjoy, and review; thanks._

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I got promoted; kind of. I'm out of a cubicle anyway. Williamson told me this morning that he was proud of me and that the office I used for the interview was mine whether I wanted it or not. It's only small, but at least I have my own space. There's even a picture of you on my desk which I keep glancing at as I write this. It's nice being able to write to you without all the guys looking over my shoulder and making fun of me for writing 'soppy love letters.' I don't sound like a girl...do I?_

_Draco got promoted too, well actually he quit to go work for Quality Quidditch Supplies, but it's a better job than what he had so it's almost the same as being promoted. I don't know whether you care or not, but I just thought I'd mention it. Apparently he's working on a new racing broom design. I wonder if it'll be better than the Firebolt? He seems to know broomsticks. Guess we'll find out soon._

_I was thinking we'd have another go with the first and second years, and the older students who were unable, to try and produce corporeal patronuses this Friday, so tell everyone else._

_I love you, Harry._

* * *

_Harry, _

_Please tell my mother, _again_, that I'm sorry I wasn't allowed, _by the headmistress,_ to go home and celebrate my father's birthday, and that, yes, _I am aware_ of the fact that I'm the only one of his children who _won't_ be in attendance. And please remind her, like I did, that Hermione _also_ isn't allowed, which she should care about since she'll no doubt be a 'daughter-in-law' someday, and that _technically _counts as children. _

_Sorry about that; she's doing my head in. Anyway, real reason I'm writing; there isn't a Hogsmeade visit till after dad's birthday so I won't be able to get him a present. So I was hoping that you'd agree to go to halfway with me on a gift. Maybe some muggle gadget, he'd like that. And mum wouldn't. _Perfect_._

_See you this Friday, love Ginny._

_p.s. Could you also get a card..?_

_Ginny,_

_Please never ask me to pass on messages to your mum ever again. If she'd had her wand... Well let's just say that I wouldn't be around to write this right now._

_The party's just finished. Your dad loved the robot dog we got him, although I doubt it'll look like a dog for much longer. He looks like he's been dying to pull it apart and see how it works ever since he opened it. It's a shame really but so long as he's happy I guess..._

_Molly out did herself. The cake was huge. There were 49 candles and there was still icing to spare. _

_I wish you could have been here, but I saved some cake for you. I'm sending it with Dora as soon as I've finished writing this. Which I guess is now._

_I love you, Harry._

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I'm sending you cake again. And I thought your dad's had been big... It was about the only thing that cheered Ron up really. He must have really wanted Hermione there. But we're gonna have another party Friday afternoon. I wrote Hagrid and asked if he'd host it. Don't worry though, I told him not to make anything. We can grab stuff from the kitchens after the lesson. And Molly said she'd make another cake, though maybe not as big this time._

_See you then, love Harry._

_Harry,_

_How insane was Luna's party yesterday. Was it me or was she more spaced-out than normal. Or maybe she was just drunk? She seemed to drink loads...well, we all did. It was rather nice to unwind though the headache I woke up this morning was not so enjoyable. I think I'll be visiting Madam Pomfrey after lunch. I'm starving; I slept in and missed breakfast. I don't normally sleep in so long but I was up late due to the amount of alcohol I consumed._

_You'll never guess what I saw though. The common room was pretty dark, although it _was_ like 3am or something, anyway; I was sat in the corner, and then Neville came in. Not so special really, except for the fact that he seemed to sneak across the common room, looking very suspicious, and then headed straight up to his dormitory. My guess is he was out late with Luna. About time though. They've been going out for nearly a year. And I know they love each other. Although I guess it's nice that they waited; it was probably really special. Bad news for us though; we'll probably have to fight them for the room of requirement now._

_Okay; food will have to wait...unless I make a detour to the kitchens. Or maybe Madam Pomfrey will feed me. Either way I have to go. It feels like the party's taking place again, only this time in my head._

_See you next Friday – if I make it._

_Ginny x._

_Ginny,_

_George may have written you, or Ron may have written you, or Ron may have written Hermione who then told you, or your parents...anyway, you get the point. I only found out off your dad today. _

_George is opening the new shop at Hogsmeade on Thursday. He's having a grand opening, party type thing there to celebrate his and Fred's birthday. There'll probably be a remembrance speech slipped in at some point. _

_Hermione probably won't want to, but I know Ron will need her there, so you're gonna have to convince her to sneak out with you. I know you won't think twice about going._

_The one-eyed witch statue leads to Honeydukes cellar, you have to say the password '_Dissendium'_, and then it takes about an hour to get there. The party starts at 2:00 and I've already wrote Neville and Luna to cover for you and Hermione for the afternoon, so you can sneak out during lunch._

_See you then, Harry x._

* * *

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I can't come to Teddy's party this Sunday, but McGonagall's still mad at me and Hermione for skipping lessons last Thursday to go to 'the opening of _another_ joke shop.' I got a bit mad and screamed 'that it was in also in memory of my brother, and that the shop's even dedicated to him in writing above the door.' She lightened up a bit after that but I still lost points for screaming at her._

_Tell Teddy I'm sorry I'm not there, and that I'll be thinking of him whilst I'm doing detention for missing 'N.E.W.T.' lessons. Like it's the end of the world! I'm sure I won't fail just because I missed a few measly lessons._

_Anyway; find enclosed his card. I did some nifty – if I do say so myself – spell work and charmed the front to change colour at random intervals. I hope he likes it. I don't really know what else to get a one year old._

_Thinking of you, Ginny._

_Ginny,_

_You need to work hard. I only did sixth year and the exams were bad enough then. I bet Hermione's entering the 'manic' phase; I wish I could see how flustered she is. I bet she's got the don't-interrupt-me-or-I'll-bite-something-off aura going on, completely forgetting of course that she could just hex them._

_Teddy loved his card, he kept changing his hair to match it, it was quite cute actually. We had the party at mine being as Dromeda's actually trusting me to take him overnight now. It was just us adults and Teddy but he didn't stop smiling so he must have enjoyed it. Enclosed is the picture of him blowing his candle out, well, actually he sneezed and it went out, it was adorable. I've got a copy on my desk next to you. I should probably just get one of the three of us but that'll have to wait a while._

_Love, Harry._

_Harry,_

_Quidditch final's this Saturday. I'm so excited, but also, if I get any more nervous I'm gonna fall off my broom. Slughorn told me the other day that Gwenog Jones is _definitely coming_; can you believe it? If she's bothering to come see me surely that means she's interested, right? I never actually thought about a career in Quidditch but now the opportunity's there... I want it bad, Harry._

_Our chances of winning look pretty good. I think we've got some high-quality tactics. It's pretty bad though, I find myself dreaming about plays and positions and moves that could some in useful. Hopefully I'll be able to relax after this season's over._

_Anyway, I'll see you Friday._

_Love, Ginny x._

_Ginny,_

_Like I've told you countless times; Gwenog Jones and the Holyhead Harpies would be _crazy_ not to accept you. You're the best Quidditch player I know – except for me...just kidding. You're amazing. A year from now every Quidditch fan in the world is gonna know your name. And, though it may make me jealous, there's gonna be pictures of you on every boy's bedroom wall._

_I've arranged with Dromeda to have the weekend off so I can come before the match if you want; help you warm up, get in the zone, whatever you've done so far that's helped you win every single match. Or not, if you'll find it distracting..? Maybe just talk tactics?_

_Anyways, I'll see you Friday, my love._

* * *

"I don't wanna say goodnight," Ginny complained.

It was Friday night. Ron and Hermione had disappeared some time ago, half-way through the evening meal. Harry guessed he was helping her unwind from exam stress, although he was trying not to picture specifics. Ginny was currently pleading with him to stay the night, saving him the extra trip in the morning. She was using every tool in her armoury; running her the tip of her tongue over her lips and then pouting, running her fingertips _everywhere_, crossing her leg so it gave her better leverage to trail her foot seductively up and down his leg. She needn't bother though; Harry had already intended on staying...with her.

"You don't have to," he whispered. "I've got the cloak with me. McGonagall may see me out of the castle, but she won't see me sneak back in. I've got the map too."

"Are you serious?" She asked with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll meet you in the room of requirement," he said, before kissing her cheek and standing to leave; feeling McGonagall's eyes on him, making sure he actually left. Little did she know he snuck straight back in, one destination set firmly in his mind.

Ginny was in the middle of her pacing when he arrived at the seventh floor corridor. Harry stopped just before he took the cloak off and instead snuck past her and pressed tight against the wall where the door normally appeared. He waited till she stopped and faced the door before reaching behind him and turning the handle, letting it fall open. He fought back a chuckle as she turned her head sharply, looking around the corridor. He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him and into the room, kicking the door shut on them.

"Harry, you-gave-me-a-_heart_-_attack_!" She seethed, smacking his arm – except she actually struck his head.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his ear with one hand whilst he took the cloak off with the other. He let it drop to the ground and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said, cradling her head under his chin. "I just couldn't resist."

She squirmed out of his hold and smacked him again, only this time she hit her target. "Ow," he said again.

"Serves you right," she sounded serious but the smirk gave her away. She leaned into him, playing with the collar of his shirt, which she proceeded to slowly unbutton. "How about I kiss it better," she whispered in his ear before gently nibbling on his ear lobe. She giggled before licking the length of his ear, sending shivers up his spine. She moved onto his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin. Harry hoped the hickey she was no doubt leaving wouldn't be too obvious.

As Harry's shirt fell to the floor they both fell backwards onto the bed. Ginny's knees rested either side of his waist, her hands gripping his upper arms, holding them in place above his head. She placed tender kisses all along his collarbone, pulling back only to discard her own shirt. She continued to kiss, lick and nibble her way down his chest, his muscles tensing as she got lower and lower.

"Shouldn't you be saving your energy for the game tomorrow?" He asked, trying to remain in control.

"Oh I'm plenty energised," she murmured from somewhere below his belly button. She looked up and smirked at him before ripping his belt from its loops and sending it flying through the air behind her.

"I can see that," he only just managed to get out before the only things that he could say was gibberish and profanities.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up! Come on!" Ginny pleaded. Harry opened his eyes; she was stood at the side of the bed, already dressed, and tugging on his arm for him to move and do the same. _Where does she get the energy? _Harry wondered. _Last night was exhausting!_

"Whatmsit?" He asked, his voice slurred from sleep.

"5:30," she answered promptly. "Come on! I want to practice."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, pulling his arm out of her grip and rolling over, wrapping himself firmly in the cover...Which she then proceeded to rip away from him; the cold morning air proving much more successful at waking him than her tugging – especially on some parts of his body...

He sighed. "Okay, I'm up. Can I at least clean up?"

"Fine," she sighed, "but be quick! I'll expect you on the pitch in no more than twenty minutes," she told him, turning to leave. "The password for the prefect's bathroom is _rubber duck_," she shouted over her shoulder before leaving him alone.

Shaking his head he grudgingly got up off the bed and worked on finding his various articles of clothing where they lay scattered throughout the room. He didn't bother with a shirt, knowing he'd just be taking it off again and instead just pulled his trousers; grabbing the rest of his belongings, he threw the cloak over himself the departed, heading for the bathroom.

He'd missed the luxury experience that was bathing in the prefect's bathroom, and wished he could drag it out a little longer; but regretfully he got out after just more than five minutes, knowing Ginny would scold him if he was late. Getting dressed, he then proceeded to leave the bathroom, being thankful that Moaning Myrtle hadn't interrupted him like she'd been known to previously.

After making a quick stop at the broom shed, grabbing his Firebolt from where he'd stowed it the previous morning, he made his way down the bank to the Quidditch pitch. From his vantage point he could see Ginny where she paced in the centre of the pitch, bathed in the light of the early morning sun which had just risen above the horizon.

He paused, momentarily distracted by how her hair shone in the light. It seemed more vibrant than normal; the luscious red seemed to be interlaced with deep plum and a golden bronze, making it shimmer as the light breeze swept it out behind her. Her cheeks had a rosiness even from the distance at which Harry was stood. He guessed it would disappear later when the temperature rose a little, or maybe not since the blush would no doubt deepen as she played.

"You're late," she told him, hands on hips, when he finally walked the remainder of the distance to the stadium.

"I got distracted," he admitted. "Staring at you actually; you looked beautiful in the light."

She rolled her eyes, closing the distance between them. "Yes, yes; I love you to," she said as she kissed him. "Now can we please practice?" She begged.

Harry just nodded and mounted his broom; she was so tense, and anxious – although why he didn't know; she was obviously going to win – and knew he she would not appreciate any joking on his part right now.

The rest of the Gryffindor team showed up a little before seven; all looking slightly apprehensive at the thought of facing Ginny. Harry was confused; whenever he had trained with Ginny in previous years she'd always been so easy going. He supposed it must be due to the pressure of being captain, and also the pressure of winning the cup, and being scouted... Now he thought about it, he really couldn't blame her.

"She's gotten worse lately," someone said from beside him. He looked over to see Demelza Robins, a chaser, he remembered. She'd been on the team when he'd been captain.

"I can imagine," he mused.

"We're all trying our best though; it would be really great for her if she got signed."

"I know... I'm so proud of her," he said.

"I can tell," she stated. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're supposed to be watching all of us," she explained, "pointing out anything we might be doing wrong, or things we could improve, last minute kinks. You've hardly taken your eyes of her for the last hour."

Hearing her underlying smirk – she'd flown away before he could see if she was – Harry made more of an effort to look around everyone else. Ginny and Demelza were playing chaser, along with another girl he didn't recognise. But she looked quite similar to the keeper, a boy who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen – perhaps they were siblings; she looked slightly younger than him.

Along with Demelza, Ginny had also kept the two beaters from Harry's captaincy. He noted that they had improved, though they still lacked Fred and George's flair. Finally he located the seeker; his replacement...and did a double take. She looked extremely like his college, Elsie, but it couldn't be her... When she descended from her point above the pitch, Harry began to notice differences; her hair was a lighter shade for a start. Elsie's was a rich chocolate brown, whereas hers had lighter shades of caramel running through it.

When Ginny became stationary for the first time he flew over to her. "We should call it," he suggested, staying out of arms reach in case she didn't like his suggestion. "Everyone's as good as they're gonna get. They should save energy for the game. Let's go get some breakfast."

"You're right," she said. As if on cue the seeker made a spectacular dive right in front of them, rising triumphantly with the snitch clasped in her hand.

"She's good," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Glad you think so," Ginny replied.

Everyone must have sensed that things were wrapping up as, one by one, they all flew in. "Let's call it quits guys," Ginny told everyone. "Get some breakfast; we need our energy. The Ravenclaw team isn't gonna be easy to beat; but we can still do it...I know we can."

They all flew to the ground, and Ginny began introducing the new arrivals as they walked up to the castle. "This is Erica and Jared Legend," she said, confirming Harry's speculations that the two were in fact siblings; "chaser and keeper respectively. Jared's in fifth year, Erica's in third."

"Nice to meet to," Erica said, reaching out and shaking his hand. She had a narrow frame, which allowed her to fly easily through the air at fast speeds. Her mocha coloured hair hung to just past her shoulders, looking slightly dishevelled from the wind, and she had piercing blue eyes.

"Likewise," Harry said, moving on to shake her brother's hand. He had the same eyes and his hair was a similar shade. He had a more developed frame though, and had many inches in height over his sister. An advantage, as that gave him better extension when guarding the posts.

"You know Demelza, Jimmy and Ritchie," Ginny continued – they all gave brief greetings. "And this, is our rising star; Miss. Amelia Willows – sixth year."

"_Willows_," Harry said in understanding.

"I wondered if you'd recognise me," she admitted. "My sister told me she works with you."

"Yeah, Elsie's a good friend," he told her. "We sometimes go for a drink after work. You look a lot like her... Same eyes and everything," he commented. He didn't miss how Ginny's lips narrowed to a thin line and thought it was cute that she was jealous.

"My hairs lighter," she mentioned. "Probably because I spend more time outdoors than she does; usually practicing."

"I can tell, you're very good."

"I heard you were better," she countered.

"Well..." Everyone laughed as they arrived in a big huddle in the great hall. Harry sat next to Ginny, wrapping an arm around her; trying to convey that as much as he got on with – _apparently_ – the Willows' _sisters_ that he only had eyes for her, and that she needn't shoot the subtle glares at her teammate. Harry didn't notice Amelia's staring like Ginny did though.

* * *

"Oh God; she's here," Ginny breathed, looking up to the faculty stand where Gwenog Jones was just taking her seat next to Slughorn.

"Ginny, breathe!" Harry commanded her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "You look like you're about to hyperventilate! You're gonna win this," he said, fixing his eyes with hers. "I have to go up to the stands now, okay? I'll be with everyone else, cheering you on. Look for Luna's lion; I think she said she was letting Neville borrow it. You're gonna win this," he told her again; smiling when he saw pure determination enter her eyes. "That's my girl."

"I can do this. _We can do this_," she said, turning to address her team. Harry took advantage of her distraction, and snuck out, meeting Hermione and everyone else in the stands.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked him as he took his place beside her.

"Yes," he admitted.

"She's gonna win," Hermione told him knowingly.

"I know," he agreed. "I just hope it's enough," he said, glancing up to where Gwenog sat in the stands.

Hermione followed his line of gaze. "She's going to get signed too."

He smiled at her, but his attention was immediately pulled back down to the pitch as both teams emerged; the captains walking forward to stand slightly in front of their teams.

"Captains; shake hands," Madam Hooch instructed. They did. "Mount your brooms. One my whistle; three, two, one..."

Both teams shot into the air, a blur of red and blue. He saw Amelia rise much further than everyone else before his eye's pulled him back to Ginny, who had managed to secure the Quaffle as soon as it was thrown. She was quickly on her way to scoring the first points, dodging both Bludgers and two of the Ravenclaw chasers before throwing it at the posts.

She would have scored, had it not been for a rather lucky save by the Ravenclaw keeper. Harry groaned along with half of the crowd – the Slytherins supporting Ravenclaw whilst the Hufflepuffs cheered for Gryffindor – but before they even had time to dwell on that, Erica, had retrieved the Quaffle from behind the Ravenclaw posts and threw it do Ginny, who took aim again; this time meeting her target.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Harry heard over the cheering crowd. Up in the faculty stand, Gwenog was looking impressed with Ginny's game plans. Harry smiled, crossing his fingers and hoping this day would end really well for Ginny.

"Amazing save from Legend," was proclaimed over the crowd. "And again!" The Gryffindors tactics not working quiet so well when the Ravenclaw chasers tried it. "This guy's like Weasley on a good day _all the time_," the commentator commented to the crowd. "Barely missed two goals the whole season!"

Demelza managed to score whilst everyone was listening to Jared's stats. Erica followed soon after, the keeper ducking his head as the Quaffle missed it by inches. The Ravenclaws took possession of the Quaffle, but Ginny soon had it from them.

Harry's nails dug into his hands as the other two chasers flew either side of Ginny, getting closer in an attempt to knock her off balance, but she dropped out of the way just as they collided, rising from under them and scoring another goal easily as the keeper lost his focus; distracted by his teammates.

Meanwhile Harry happened to notice the snitch, hovering near ground level near the centre of the pitch. He looked up to where Amelia had been circling to see if she had noticed it, but she was already in a vertical dive, headed straight for it. She pulled up when she was mere feet above the ground, a golden glint just visible in her clutched hand. The game hadn't lasted long at all.

"Gryffindors caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 190 – 0!"

Harry's feet were carrying him out onto the field before he'd even made the decision to move. Ginny was soon on the ground, and ran towards him full pelt, knocking him to his back as she leaped on him in excitement.

Congratulations could be said later; right now Harry was perfectly content to lie on the ground and let Ginny kiss him; her elation making his heart swell in his chest. He couldn't really breathe – mostly because Ginny winded him – but he didn't mind.

He distantly heard Madam Hooch clear her throat, and he remembered that he was in a stadium full of students; most of them probably watching him. And that he maybe shouldn't let Ginny kiss him like this in such a public place.

He broke away from her and sucked in a large gulp of air. "Congrats."

She smiled hugely, looking like a child that had just been told their birthday and Christmas had come at once. She got off him and helped him to his feet, before rushing over to where Madam Hooch stood with the cup. She all but snatched it away from her and then held it high in the air for the whole stadium to see. It became less interesting though when Gwenog Jones walked onto the field and she hastily shoved it towards her teammates before running over to her. Harry followed, eager to hear what was being said.

"...some very good talent out their today; that last goal was really well done. And the rest of your team too; I can see you're a team player, and you obviously know how to play Quidditch. On behalf of the Holyhead Harpies, I can say that we'd be lucky to have you," she concluded. "Congratulations," she said, holding her hand out; which Ginny ignored, choosing instead to fling her arms round her and scream.

"Thank you! Wow! Thank you! This is- I'm-" She gave up on talking and turned to Harry, saving Gwenog and flinging her arms round him instead; her lips crushing against his with a fiery passion fuelled by – possibly – the happiest moment of her life.

"Told you so," Harry said when she let him breath.

She just rolled her eyes before kissing him again. Nothing could ruin this moment.


	11. Remembrance

_I apologise for all the fluff lately, I've just felt like writing it. _

_I've spent time reading back through the whole thing and have – hopefully – corrected all mistakes; but if I haven't feel free to point them out. I'll update those chapters tomorrow. They're not major updates; the only real change I've made is changing Dawlish to Williamson, because I don't think Dawlish would have been made head, and I only chose him because I'd heard of him._

_I'm averaging at about 4500 words per chapter. That's pretty good for me considering I wasn't much of a writer before this. Now I'm putting all this effort and thought in for your guys' enjoyment and you can't even write one little review... Pretty please?_

_Also; those of you who cried at chapter 2 may want to have tissues ready...just in case. As the chapter name suggests; this takes place around the time of 2__nd__ May 1999; one year on._

* * *

_Note to all Hogwarts students:_

_The school will be closing for the weekend to show respect for those who lost their live here in last year's battle._

_Students of all ages are allowed to return home for the weekend to be with their families._

_The train will be leaving Friday after breakfast and returning from King's Cross at the usual time of eleven on Monday. Lessons will begin again on Tuesday morning. Students who are old enough that wish to apparate to and from school are permitted to do so. Side-along apparation with parents, guardians, friends and family is also permitted. The floo network is also a travel option to those students from wizarding families. Note that portkeys will not be arranged, so please choose one of the above methods of travel._

_Any students who do not wish to return home may remain at the school. Please see your heads of houses as soon as possible and give them your details. _

_Teachers are also allowed to return home, but as headmistress, I shall be staying to take care of any students remaining._

_Sincerely, M. McGonagall._

* * *

_Harry,_

_Could you come and get me Friday morning? I'm not allowed to apparate home by myself – since I haven't got around to taking my test yet. McGonagall's closing the school in respect._

_Could we please stay at the Burrow for the weekend? I want to be with my family._

_I love you, Ginny._

* * *

"How are you? Stupid question right?" He asked as he met Ginny at the gates. He took her backpack from her and slung it over his shoulder.

"Just a little," she admitted. Her eyes were red rimmed, but she was trying to be brave. He hugged her tightly to his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders whilst hers went round his waist.

"Ready to go? I have to stop by Grimmauld Place and grab a few things for the weekend, but then we can head straight over to your parents'."

She pulled her head up from where it had been resting on his shoulder. "Okay," she sniffed. "But I changed my mind. Can we stay at yours tonight? I'm sick of crying. Mum will just smother me and make me cry more. I want to forget what time of year it is for just one night."

He nodded before spinning on the spot, transporting them to the hallway of Grimmauld place. He called Kreacher and asked him to take Ginny's bag up to their room. He lead Ginny up to the living room, knowing that she'd already had breakfast at school, even though he suspected she hadn't eaten anything. He'd make her get something later. He'd gotten quite adept at pancakes. He drew the blinds, but left the curtains open so that the room wasn't in complete darkness. Lighting a heatless flame in the fireplace, he sat down in the corner nook of the sofa.

"You know how to make a girl feel at home," she said, sitting beside him. She laid a grateful kiss on his lips before moving so she was curled up on her side, her head on Harry's lap. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Couldn't," she admitted. "I missed you. You were the only thing that got me to sleep last year."

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" He asked, concerned. Now he thought about it under her eyes did look a little darker than normal.

"Last week; before the final," she offered. "If one till five counts as through the night... I haven't slept at all the last couple of nights."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I didn't want to worry you," she told him; "like I am now," she said, rolling onto her back and looking up at him. "Un-crease! I'm fine...or I will be. You're here now."

"I won't be Monday night though," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed, rolling back onto her side, though this time she was facing him. "So I'll just have to catch up on sleep now."

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"_Sleep_, Harry!" She joked. "No, I'm good here," she said. "You won't get bored, will you?"

"Watching you sleep? Never," he promised. She smiled and then shut her eyes; falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

She awoke to the smells of pancakes drifting through the air.

"I thought you might be hungry," Harry said once she'd opened her eyes and sat up. He was gesturing to the huge stack on the coffee table, next to which stood bottles of all different kinds of syrups and a small dish of fresh lemon halves, whipped cream...it went on and on.

"I let slip to Kreacher that I suspected you hadn't managed to eat anything at breakfast and he kind of went overboard," he explained.

"I can see..."

"Was I right?"

"Maybe," she said, grabbing a plate and piling it high.

Harry watched her eat with pleasure, glad that she looked so much better already even though she'd only been asleep for a few hours. She managed to eat her way through four – heavily syrup coated – pancakes before claiming she was going to throw up. She put the plate down on the table and lay down on her back, her hands on her stomach.

"Why didn't you make them?" She asked. "Your pancakes don't taste as nice as Kreacher's. And why did you let me use so much syrup?"

Harry laughed at her and then groaned; he too had probably eaten more than he should have. He lay on the other side of the couch so their feet met in the corner. Ten minutes of resting, five minutes of footsie, and one minute of shuffling forward later, fingers couldn't seem to find skin fast enough and lips hungrily devoured something other than food. In the back of his mind Harry hoped that Kreacher would wait till later to come in and clean up.

* * *

"You got your bag packed?"

"Yup," he replied, walking back into the room where she was stood waiting for him. He took her hand, ready to apparate.

"Can I do it? Pretty please?" She begged. "You know I can."

"Yes, and I also know that you haven't had your test yet. You wouldn't want me to take you in would you?"

"Are you serious?"

"No; I wouldn't do that to you. But you'd be surprised at what people are being brought in for these days. I think everyone's getting bored."

"Harry..." She began. "About work..?"

"I wondered when you'd bring it up," he sighed. "I'd have thought less than a week, but I guess you've been distracted. Elsie's just a friend," he assured her. "She's a lot like you actually. But she's not _you_," he said, kissing her lips. "No one could ever fill your place. Besides, she's like five years older than me. I like my girls a little younger than that, say seventeen, nearly eighteen."

She didn't smile like he'd intended her to. "So her sister then?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on," he told her. "Let's try to get to your mum's on time for once."

* * *

"Ginny, you're looking skinny," Molly said as soon as they stepped through the door. She hugged them both tightly and then ushered them into the living room where Ron and Hermione were sat.

Ron looked gloomy to say the least. He was sat next to Hermione on the sofa; his head flopped on her shoulder. She held his hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. He didn't really acknowledge them enter, and simply nodded his head in their direction, not even moving his eyes from where they stared blankly at the wall. Hermione briefly smiled at them in welcome before she turned her attention back to Ron.

Ginny sat down for about a minute before she stood back up and pulled Harry with her out the back door. Once they were out it the light he noticed that her cheeks were wet. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her as they began walking to nowhere in particular.

"Sorry I keep crying," she said after a while. "I'm not normally like this; I know I worry you."

"I'd be more worried if you weren't crying," he told her. "I know you like to seem strong, and I'm not saying that you aren't, but you are allowed to grieve over your big brother."

She smiled. "I know. I keep reminding myself that I still have five of them; that I only lost one. And then there's Tonks too," she mentioned. "It's strange really... I mean, I know Andromeda's his guardian, but in a way, we'll probably end up raising Teddy. We'll be the parental figures in his lives. I never thought all those years ago when I was sat next to her laughing at her pulling faces that I'd play a main part in raising her child."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You sound like you've already thought of all this," she accused.

"I did," he admitted. "Last year, when I was sat with him after the funeral; I was feeling sad that I'd lost another father figure and then I looked at Teddy and I realised that it was my turn." She smiled warmly at him. "I think he's starting to recognise me as that; he mirrors my eyes whenever I'm with him. I could just be being hopeful though," he said.

"He's smart," she said assuredly, "I think he knows more than you'd give a baby credit for. Like his hair; it's like he instinctively recognised that picture of Tonks. He looks cute with the pink stripe," she laughed.

"Strangely suits him, doesn't it?" He laughed. "You wanna head back?" They were nearing Fred's place; Harry sensed she wasn't ready to go there yet.

She looked forward towards the top of the hill. "Yeah," she sighed. "I'll come visit tomorrow."

They walked back to the house in comfortable silence; Ginny stopped before entering the house though, and grabbed Harry's arm. He turned towards her in confusion, but also in expectation; wondering if she was going to let him in on what she'd been thinking the whole walk back.

"Harry..." She told him, concern written on her face, along with a kind of protectiveness. "Don't be Sirius."

She smiled in understanding; he'd been listing his and Teddy's similarities too. They'd both lost their parents to Voldemort at a young age, both being brought up by relatives – though Harry would have greatly preferred Dromeda to the Dursleys; and they both had their father's friend as a Godfather.

"I won't be," he assured her, leaning down and kissing her head. He really hoped that could be true, but really; he hadn't died yet – at least not died and stayed dead; how much more bad luck could a guy get?

* * *

"Do you want to go together or separately tomorrow?" Molly asked tentatively at dinner that night.

Everyone's eyes looked up from their meal, meeting the random gaze of occupants of the cramped table. As well as herself and Arthur, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny and George, Charlie and Percy had also returned home for the weekend. Bill and Fleur were coming the next morning for breakfast; as were Angelina, and to most people's surprise; Penelope.

To go separately seemed to be the general consensus before appetites were lost and everyone headed to bed early. Ginny headed to her room whilst Harry went to Bill's, at least until everyone else was asleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry groaned inwardly at the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley. He pressed closer to the door which he'd just been about to walk through.

"Don't think your sneaking in to see Harry," she told Ginny sternly. "I may have let you Christmas and Easter but you're not doing it under this roof."

"Mum! We do have an actual relationship you know! It's not just..._that_. And, hello? You really think I'd be in the mood right now?" She was almost yelling, but Harry heard the distinct waver in her voice that meant she was close to tears again.

"Well-"

"He helps me sleep, okay? Which I haven't really been doing a lot of lately... Please, Mum? Just for tonight?"

Harry stepped back as to avoid being hit by the door as Ginny came in. "Oh," she said upon seeing him so close. "Were you about to..?"

"Yeah," he answered her. They both stood there awkwardly, neither making a move to lie down. "Want to go to your room?" He asked. She nodded and they both went down to the first floor.

They wrapped their arms tight around the other, each seeking..._something_ from them, each trying to lose themselves to sleep. They'd both need their rest before they faced the next day.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ginny asked when Harry re-entered her room. It was early morning; just after seven. She sat up against her pillows and fixed him with a sleepy stare.

"I went to see Snape," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She shuffled forward so she was knelt adjacent to him; she lifted her hand and ran it through his hair, pushing it back from his eyes; they were red.

"Harry," she whispered softly, her arm went around the back of his neck, her hand settling on the side of his face so she could pull him towards her and cradle him against her chest. "Why didn't you wake me? I would have gone with you."

"I wanted to go alone," he said. "You weren't awake long were you?" He asked, detaching himself from her and trying to tame her morning hair.

"Don't do this, Harry," she said in a hurt voice, shuffling back up the bed. "Please? Not now; not _today_. Don't retreat away from me," she accused. "I don't want to be one of those nagging girlfriends that demands to know every thought that passes through your head, but I'd be really grateful if you'd let me in right now."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He hadn't meant to shut her out; he just done it for so long that it was habit. He crawled up the bed and kissed her in a way that, most definitely, should not be allowed.

"It's not gonna work, Harry," she taunted against his lips. She pushed him off of her and he flopped down beside her.

He was quiet for a few minutes, randomly tracing patterns on the back of her hand. "Okay," he sighed. "I got up at five, I walked to the end of the garden so I wouldn't wake anyone, and then I apparated to Godric's Hollow," he told her.

"I woke up just before you got back," she said, smiling.

He smiled back before continuing. "I went to see my parents first. I apologised for not going more often; or at all in the past, but no one had told me where they were," he said, trying to keep his tone light; that made it easier to deal with; he didn't want to cry again. "I told them about you; how beautiful you are, how talented...how much I love you."

She turned her head to the side and kissed the corner of his mouth. He moved slightly and gently touched her lips with this own.

"Then I said goodbye to them, and I walked to where Snape is. I sat down in front of his grave and I had no idea what to say to him," he told her. "Did I thank him? Would he hate me for thanking him? Did he even appreciate me sitting there? I'd like to think that he could get past our differences enough to do so; but I'm not sure. I'll always be a carbon copy of my dad to him," he said, smiling slightly. "But I'm Lily Evans' son too; and he can never completely hate me because of that."

"I don't think he ever hated you, Harry," Ginny said. "Not really. I think he was jealous. You – well, not you exactly because you look so much like your dad – but, you could have been his. Your mum was the only person he ever loved. I think he saw you as what he could have had," she finished, ignoring Harry's shocked expression.

He'd never even thought of that. _Snape could have been my dad, _he thought disbelievingly. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image.

"Come on," he said, getting up and offering a hand to her. "Your mum's up – not that it's likely she actually slept. Let's go and get breakfast."

* * *

"Morning, dears," Molly said, trying to be cheerful as they entered the kitchen hand in hand.

Bill and Fleur were sat with breakfast in front of them, poking with their forks, not really bringing themselves to eat. Charlie was sat next to his older brother; he looked to be chewing his food without tasting it. Percy was sat next to Penelope on the other side of the table; she had a hand placed tenderly on his arm. Arthur sat, statue like, as figure head at the end of the table

"What would you like for breakfast?" Molly asked them softly. They both looked at the plates of food on the table and shook their heads.

"Just juice please, Molly," Harry said; Ginny nodding mutely in agreement.

She pursed her lips, but it didn't meet her eyes. She set two glasses of pumpkin juice on the end of the table for them. They lifted them slowly each taking the tiniest of sips before putting it back down.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking; she cleared her throat.

"Already gone..." Ron trailed off as he came into the kitchen, casting his eyes in the direction of Fred. Hermione was behind him; she was blinking rapidly and she sniffed as she took a seat at the table with Ron.

"Who's going next?" Asked Ron, not caring about the breakfast Molly had slid in front of him.

"Erm...age order?" Molly suggested.

"Great! Thanks!" Ginny said angrily, sitting down and hanging her head in her hands. Harry sat beside her and wound an arm around her waist, squeezing slightly. She turned in her seat; her hands rested on his chest as she buried her head in his shoulder. He used his left arm to grab behind her knees so she was sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Molly said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Me too," she mumbled against Harry's chest; his tee shirt was wet. "That's probably the easiest..."

"How about everyone goes when they're ready," Harry suggested. "Whenever someone goes up there they could leave a marker and then remove it when they come back."

"Dibs on going next," Ron muttered.

"Ron," Hermione said; she didn't even have the heart to smack him over the head.

"He can go next if he wants to," Arthur said. Nobody spoke after that; they all just attempted to eat something, though none of them had anything close to something resembling an appetite. Harry sat and sipped his juice, rubbing soothing circles on the small of Ginny's back; he didn't notice she'd fallen asleep till breakfast was finished.

* * *

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

"Afternoon..? Wait, who's Sleeping Beauty?" Ginny asked sleepily.

Harry had tightened his grip around her waist and slid his left arm under her legs and then carried her upstairs to the sounds of sighing from all the girls in the room. He'd stayed with her in her room, not wanting to intrude downstairs without Ginny by his side. He knew it was silly, but still...

"Muggle fairytale," Harry answered. "And it was nearly two the last time I checked."

"Two? Really?"

He nodded. "You ready to go?" She didn't have to ask to know what he meant. "I think everyone's been..."

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "I haven't been since... Does that make me a bad sister?"

"I think he'd understand; he wouldn't approve, but he would understand."

He helped her up and looped an arm firmly around her. She leaned into him for support as they went out of her room, down the stairs and out the back door. The walk up the hill was a quiet one. Harry wasn't sure when she started crying, only that the next time he glanced at her, her cheeks were wet with her steadily falling tears. They glistened softly in the early afternoon light. Harry tightened his grip as Fred's gravestone came into view.

They both sat down on the grass; Ginny curling herself to Harry's side. "What do you say?" She whispered so quietly it was barely audible; her voice breaking from the tears that still fell.

"Just talk," he advised; "that's what I did," he sighed. "Start with 'hello.'"

She tried to smile but all she managed was a slight twitch in the muscles at the corners of her mouth. "Hey, Fred," she said, sniffling. He nodded in encouragement and she continued.

"I miss you," she told him. "I know I still have five other big brothers, but it doesn't mean I don't notice you're gone. Doesn't seem right; George without Fred; especially since I always said your name first. It's stupid, but I sometimes feel my breath catch when I see George; then he'll turn around and I'll see where his ear used to be and I just feel like crying. Kind of like I am now." Her voice was braking constantly; it was heartbreaking for Harry to listen to. He didn't realise he was joining her till he felt a wet tear hit his hand where it laid on his lap.

"I know you wouldn't approve; that you'd want me to remember all the good times and smile, but I can't seem to help it." Despite what she'd just said she smiled for the first time since talking to Harry that morning.

"I'm with Harry now," she said stating the obvious. "I hope you're more accepting than Ron is. I still see him watching us out the corner of his eye. You think he'd give his best mate _some_ credit, but Ron will be Ron I guess," she rolled her eyes. "I hope you're accepting anyway; because I'm in love with him. And you're gonna have to watch us together for the rest of our lives; I plan on spending mine with him – even if he gets sick of me."

"That's not going to happen," he said against her cheek before kissing it softly; it was salty from her tears. "I promise to take good care of her," he told Fred.

"He knows you will; it's not in you to do anything else," she said simply.

They sat there for a little while longer in a comfortable silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. They knew they'd have to go back eventually but they were trying to prolong that moment for the meanwhile. The atmosphere of the house was much like it had been a year ago; conversation was difficult and forced, stress levels were high, and tears fell so constantly people didn't bother wiping them away.

"We should head back," Ginny said softly, stretching her limbs and moving to get up.

"Yeah..." Harry had been waiting for Ginny to say it. The day wasn't over yet. He stretched and stood up whilst Ginny slowly walked forwards and crouched down again.

"I'll come more often from now on," she whispered. Then she stood straight and, wiping the last remains of tears from her cheeks, walked to where Harry was waiting for her.

"We should get some lunch and then we can go," Harry said when they were halfway back.

"Go where..?" Harry was about to tell her when her eyes began to refill, and her mouth formed a little 'o' shape; her hand went to her mouth as the first of her fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks. He didn't need to ask her to know what she was thinking; _she'd forgotten._

He immediately pulled her against him, smothering her sobs against his chest. "Shh, shh; it's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not," she blubbered, pulling away slightly. "I forgot! How is that okay?"

"Ginny! Look at me," he said firmly, grasping her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "You don't have to be perfect all the time. You're allowed to fall apart; especially today."

"But-"

"Ginny! Nobody's judging you. Have you seen where we've just been? No one's blaming you," he stressed. "Shh," he whispered tenderly, soothing her till she recovered enough to feel like facing the houses inhabitants.

* * *

After a quick lunch which, despite being hungry, neither of them particularly ate much of, they flooed to Dromeda's; Ginny not wanting to apparate.

"Hello," Harry called as he stepped out of the fire and dusted himself off. "Dromeda? It's Harry...and Ginny."

"Maybe she's out..?"

"Probably," he agreed.

"Let's go then," she said, gritting her teeth and gesturing towards the door.

They unlocked it and then relocked it behind them, heading down the garden path and onto the pavement. It wasn't long till they ran into Andromeda. She held Teddy's hand as he walked slowly beside her; his little legs shaking slightly.

Harry grinned widely at the sight of his Godson walking.

"He took his first steps on Friday," Dromeda told him. "I was going to write you but I figured you'd be here soon enough."

Harry was still smiling as he crouched down to Teddy's level and held out his arms towards him. "Hello, Teddy."

"Habby!" Teddy cried; a grin on his face. Harry held Ginny chuckle at Teddy's name for him.

"He hasn't really mastered 'r' yet," he told her. She could laugh all she wanted. He liked the name.

Andromeda let go of his hand as he made the last shaky steps towards Harry, who swept him up into his arms when he was within reach. He saw Teddy's eyes turn green as he looked at him.

"Are you visiting?" She indicated towards the place she'd just come from.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Does he need a nap or something?" He asked Andromeda but was interrupted by Teddy.

"No nap. Habby," he said, clinging with his little fists to the fabric of Harry's tee shirt.

"I think he wants to stay with you," she said kindly. "Bring him back when you're done. I'll have a pot of tea waiting," she told the both of them. "I don't know about you two but I could use one."

"Thanks, Dromeda."

He sifted Teddy to his right hip and held him tightly, then took Ginny's hand with his left. Teddy helped by shifting his grip from Harry's shoulders and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry got the feeling he was watching Dromeda walk away from over his shoulder.

"I can't remember where," Ginny admitted when they stepped through the gates of the cemetery.

"Me either," Harry said; "I didn't really pay attention last time."

"You haven't been?"

"No." It seemed only fair that he admit it.

She didn't say anything, just started to walk forwards, her eyes scanning the space around her. Teddy lifted his head and looked over his shoulder; helping them search.

"Da! Da," he said, pointing to a spot just a little ahead.

"Ginny?" He called to where she was looking a short distance away. "Erm...I think it's over here."

He walked forwards to the place where Teddy was still pointing. "Clever boy," he said in disbelief, shaking his head. "Andromeda must bring him here a lot," he told Ginny as she arrived next to them.

They both knelt down on the grass, Harry shifting Teddy again so he was sat on his knees. Teddy stayed put for about a minute before slowly pushing himself up and taking a wobbly step forwards. He managed another before stumbling and falling on his knees. Harry's arms shot out but Ginny stopped him.

"Let him get up on his own or he'll never learn," she told him, restraining his wrists.

"I've never let him fall over before... What if he's hurt?"

"Harry, he's already stood back up," she pointed out. "And generally if babies are hurt they cry; I see no tears. Do you always smother him this much?"

He smiled sheepishly and then returned his gaze to Teddy who was stood leaning against the stone; his fingertips traced the names of his parents. He turned around and reached out a hand to Harry.

"Habby," he said before turning back to the stone and then back to Harry. "Dada. Mama," he told Harry, pointing to each of their names in turn.

"Yeah, Teddy," Harry sighed. "Come here," he said holding his arms out for Teddy to return, which he managed to do without falling. "Do you know where your parents are?"

In response Teddy pointed at their grave and then up at the sky. Harry was surprised that Andromeda had taught him so much. But then again maybe it was better he knew now, understood it in a way that didn't hurt him. Better that than find of when he's older and have to work through everything then.

"Do you know why they're there?"

His little eyebrows pulled together in a frown, and he shook his head in defeat.

"Well, they're up there because they wanted to make the world a better, safer place for you to grow up in. Your Dad told me that himself," Harry told him. He seemed to look at their names in a thoughtful way after that.

"When?" Ginny asked, confused. "Or did you just assume that, because if you did that's kind of mean to deceive him like that."

"What about to deceive someone you love..? Well, misinform anyway..."

"What do you mean?" He was glad she didn't seem angry.

"Do you remember last year, when we sat outside under the tree and I told you everything?" When she nodded he continued. "One of the Hallows – the Resurrection Stone – I wasn't completely honest when I told you about what happened to it..."

"What _did_ happen to it?"

"When I walked into the forest, to face Voldemort, I figured out what the clue on the snitch meant."

"'_I open at the close_,' right?"

"Yeah_; the close_. I put it next to my mouth and I whispered; '_I'm about to die_.'" He tried not to look as she flinched. "Dumbledore had hidden the stone inside of it," he told her. "When I was walking in there, I brought back my parents, and Sirius, and Lupin. He told me then," he said. "Then I dropped the stone. I don't know where and I don't plan to ever go looking for it."

He heard her sigh. "I'm glad you didn't tell me that back then," she said, "and I'd advise you not to tell anyone else."

"I know; I don't plan to. It's too hard to resist. But like I said, I don't know where I dropped it. I'm scared someone will find it though."

"Not many people believe the story, Harry. It's just a fairytale to them. Besides, the only person that goes into the forest on a regular basis is Hagrid and the things that live in there. I doubt they'd know how to use it even if they did find it," she reasoned. Harry figured she was probably right.

"We're getting distracted," he acknowledged.

"Now I _really_ don't know what to say," she admitted, turning her attention to the grave in front of her. "Hi, Tonks. Ginny here; you're friend. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better in the time we spent together. I promise to take care of your son, and help raise him with Harry and your mum; as close to my own – that I'll have someday – as possible, but not so much that he forgets about you." She'd meant it to be an example, and her tone had started that way – light and with elements of sarcasm; but by the end what she was saying was completely heart-felt.

"I'm already taking care of him as my own," Harry said. "He definitely sees me as something to that effect, but I try not to encourage it at this age. I never want to replace you as his father," he told Lupin. "I know _you_ had your doubts, but I think you would have been great. And I'll tell him that – maybe not every day; but often enough so that he gets sick of it," he said.

"I think I'm having second thoughts," Ginny chuckled. "I'm not sure I want my children to have such an overbearing father."

"I'm not overbearing, I'm-"

"Overbearing," Ginny cut in, pushing him playfully. He finally let Teddy escape – _I was keeping an eye on him; I'm not overbearing_ – and pushed her back.

Somehow their shoves lead to Harry lying spread eagled on his back with Ginny pinning him down; his squirming to get free didn't really do much to help. Reaching up and crushing his lips to hers proved to be much more effective though; her grip on him slackened and he rolled so he was the one on top.

"Harry," she said breaking contact with his lips. "You may have forgotten but we're in the middle of a graveyard and somewhere," she craned her neck so she could look around the immediate vicinity, "there's a thirteen month old baby wandering around."

That got his attention. "What?" Harry exclaimed, having, apparently, forgotten about Teddy for the moment.

"Harry, relax," Ginny told him when he shot up and started franticly whipping his head from side to side. "He can't have gone that far," she said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"No," he agreed, "but he loves hide and seek. And he's a very good hider."

"Found him," Ginny drawled, rolling her eyes at Harry, who had gone further away than was really necessary. "Really, Harry. Take a chill pill," she giggled, picking up Teddy from where he was sat on the other side of his parents' gravestone. "He's a child; children explore. You need to stop worrying," she told him, handing him over.

"What I need, is a lovely cup of tea..."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she agreed. "Bye, Tonks," she said.

"Bye, Lupin," Harry followed. "Say goodbye, Teddy."

"Bye, bye," he said, sleepily, half-waving at them.

He'd fallen asleep by the time they'd reached the gates, where the three of them ran into a familiar face. Or familiar to Harry anyway.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Wow, I didn't know you had..." She gestured to Teddy.

"Oh, no," Harry told her. "This is Teddy, my Godson."

"Oh! Duh? Sorry, I forgot. You must be Ginny," she said, extending her hand towards her. Harry was glad she hadn't realised who she was or she may have just bitten it off. Instead she shook it lightly, a small smile forming on her lips. "Harry's told me so much about you." _Big mistake. _"I'm Elsie," she told Ginny, who's expression had taken on a rather hard edge. _Retract your hand, retract your _hand!

"Oh," Ginny said knowingly, perhaps tightening her grip a little before she released her hand.

"We were just visiting friends," Harry told her, trying to distract from the rising hostility in Ginny.

"Me too," she told them. "A girl I did my training with. She died a year ago..."

"Tonks?" They both asked.

"Yeah..."

"That's who we've been to see," Harry said. "This is her son."

"Really? Well, I probably should guessed. Babies don't normally have hair that colour. He got that from her then? But I never knew she had a son," she said. "She wasn't really at work much the year before she... It was hectic, though, you didn't really notice when someone was there and when they weren't."

"I can imagine," Harry said.

"She was married too," Ginny informed her. "His name was Remus Lupin. He was Harry's dad's friend."

"My friend _too_," Harry corrected her. "Anyway, we should be going; put this one down somewhere more comfortable."

"Okay," she smiled. "See you, Harry. It was nice meeting you, Ginny."

"You too."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"So..?" Harry asked her when they were clear of the cemetery.

"She's pretty," was all Ginny said. "But," she continued before Harry could say anything. "Knowing she's Tonks' friend... I know you wouldn't think about Tonks that way so... I've been jealous and stupid and petty; forgive me?"

"I suppose I will," he said, glad that she'd come to her senses. He tried to kiss her, but Teddy got in the way, and he didn't want to move him to one arm in case he woke up.

"Later, Harry," she told him, compensating by putting her arm around his waist. "Right now though, there's a pot of tea with our names on it. I know what Andromeda meant when she said she needed one."

"Everything solved with a cup of tea..."

"Well, it is the English way," she joked. "Hopefully mum will make something nice tonight. I don't exactly have an appetite, but I'm bloody starving."

Harry laughed as they entered Andromeda's, both heading to the kitchen as the smells of tea and ginger newts drifter their direction.

* * *

Molly was slightly peeved when they returned and actually wanted feeding for the first time that day. She hadn't particularly made anything seeing as how her efforts had been wasted at breakfast and lunch. Her scowl lessened though when they tucked in heartily and then demanded seconds ten minutes later.

They headed back to Grimmauld Place around sundown. They both knew they'd need the other to sleep that night and they'd rather not be reminded by Molly that they'd only requested the one night under her roof.

They headed to bed earlier than they normally would; both feeling tired from getting up early that morning, as well as the energy the day's events had taken out of them.

"Harry, do you think we could call by the Ministry in the morning?" Ginny asked, emerging from the bathroom in her pyjama's, using a towel to get rid of the majority of dampness in her hair.

"Sure, why?"

"I'm sick of being able to apparate and not being allowed to. I'll have time to take my test, won't I?" She asked. She muttered a charm on her hair so it dried instantly and fell in a silky curtain against her back.

"Yeah," he replied, taking her in his arms when she crawled into the bed next to him. "You don't have to be back at school till evening; we could sleep in if you like."

"Wait, it's Monday tomorrow; don't you have work?"

"Damn; I forgot to take the day off. I guess you're coming to the Ministry anyway," he said.

"It's a good thing you have an office now," she teased.

"Ginny, it's tiny," he told her, laughing lightly.

"You still have a desk though, right? You can accomplish a lot with a desk..."

"Go to sleep," he said. _They're really going to poke fun at me after tomorrow_, he thought. _At least they'll know why._ It was no secret that Ginny was found attractive by men besides himself. He was glad he was better at hiding his jealousy than her. He could only imagine what she'd say if she found out.

* * *

"I passed!" Ginny cried, barging into Harry's office.

He barely had time to turn to his right before she flung her arms around his neck and his vision was lost as her hair covered his face. "I knew you would," he told her. "Congratulations."

"Be sure to mention it to Ron won't you? And take a picture of his face so I can see," she told him as she pulled back and sat on his knee.

"Why don't you go and tell him yourself?" He asked. "You have time to kill; go to Diagon Alley for a bit. Bring me back an ice cream," he said, handing her a galleon; "and one for yourself of course."

"Thank you," she said, hopping up. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't hurry on my account. I said I'd get these reports finished."

"You realise I'm gonna ignore you and be back up here, on there," she indicated the desk, "with you between my legs in approximately...fifteen minutes maximum."

"Ginny," he laughed; "we're not having sex in this office. Anyone could walk in, _including_ your dad; or had you forgotten he works on this floor too?"

"Fine," she sighed, pouting much to Harry's amusement. "But you'll regret it," she teased before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

Harry did regret it. _Boy_ did her regret it. His ice cream ended up abandoned and left to melt as Harry practically drooled watching Ginny lap up hers. He had transfigured an armchair out of the table that normally stood in the space beside the door, and she was sat with her leg crossed over the other, her eyes locked on Harry as her tongue worked wonders. He was turned in his seat, squirming slightly and mentally cursing himself for denying her.

_We could have locked the door,_ he thought, _sound-proofed the room. It would have been no different than we when we did it at her house last summer. _

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and flicked her eyes to the desk which was pushed against the wall to Harry's left. Everyone advised him that he should really have it facing the door, but there just wasn't room so this was his compromise.

It was when she slowly licked her lips that Harry lost control. He stood sharply and discarded of his ice cream, simultaneously casting the appropriate spells in the direction of the door. He used both arms to roughly shove everything off his desk, clearing the surface.

"Finally," Ginny sighed, standing up and doing away with the remainder of her own. "I was running out of ways to tease you without-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Harry urgently fused his lips with hers. He let her catch her breath as he roughly grabbed her and laid her down on the desk. Somehow she'd already lost her shirt so he did away with his own as she undid the fastenings on her jeans. She kicked off her shoes as he lost his trousers, then he helped her by pulling her jeans the remainder of the way off before climbing on top of her and resuming his urgent devouring of her body.

* * *

"I should probably go," Ginny said, getting up and starting to locate her clothes. "The train will be getting to Hogsmeade soon, I should go and catch a carriage."

"You gonna be able to sleep okay tonight?" He asked, sitting up. They'd switched places on the desk – Ginny claiming that it was far too uncomfortable; Harry hadn't really noticed.

"I'll be okay," she assured him. "And I promise to write you if I'm not."

"Good."

"Are you going to get dressed or do you _want_ everyone to see you when I open the door?" She asked, hesitating with her hand on the door handle.

He quickly shoved his trousers on and grabbed the rest of his cloths and shoved them in the armchair; hiding evidence as it were.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Will they really make that big a deal out of it?" She took the look he threw her to mean yes. "Okay, okay. Do you want me to sneak out the back?" She laughed. "Oh my God! You totally would! Too bad for you there isn't a bad door."

"There's a window," he joked. "Kidding! I'll see you on Friday," he told her, placing one last, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Don't do that," she said against his lips as he continued. "I'm gonna be late," she warned, pushing him away. "Friday," she promised, placing on last kiss on his lips before departing out the door.

Friday seemed much too long to wait in Harry's opinion. He closed the door and then got dressed properly. He looked at the mess of his work on the floor and restored it to the desk with a wave of his wand before sitting down in his chair. He realised as he sat there that he'd never be able to look at his desk the same way again.

He never thought he'd ever be like this with anyone, and he didn't know what it was about him and Ginny; they just had to have each other. Whenever they were around each other it was like there was this static between them that charged the longer they were together before it reached a mind shattering breaking point that was like lightning striking every nerve in your body.

He was getting antsy just thinking about it and hastily made himself focus on his work to distract himself. Though he couldn't help it if his mind wandered occasionally...

* * *

_It's officially been two months since I started writing this; 4__th__ July seems a long time ago. Just thought I'd mention that._

_Sorry about the mass of fluff to those who don't enjoy it that much; I'm gonna try and lessen it in the next chapter._

_I'm afraid to say that updates will be getting a lot less regular from now on, on account of the fact that summer's ending and school's starting. And I could do with focusing on my work more this year. That means no spending all day writing... Please don't let that put you off though. I'm still going to try and write as much and as often as I can. _


	12. Expecting

_Merry Christmas! Well, it's boxing day now but whatever. I did mean to get this finished yesterday but I was at my auntie's house so it didn't happen. I'm sorry it's taken nearly four months. I just lost the will to write after doing it for six weeks straight during summer. And then when I did find I could write I spent the time trying to finish my Vampire Diaries story – which is now complete if any of you care to read it. And then I kept getting ideas for about a million other stories... Anyway, I really like this chapter and I hope that you get the – hopefully not too obvious – hints within it. Please review as a little Christmas present to me. That is if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me._

* * *

"When are they going to send the results?" Hermione complained, glancing out the living room window for the sight of owls flying past chimney pots. "Dumbledore normally sends them by now."

"Hermione, would you relax?" Ron asked.

"I think you're doing enough of that for the both of us," she replied. It was true; of the sofa that could seat eight if you pushed it; he took up nearly half, stretched out as he was. Harry just rolled his eyes at the two of them when Ron made as if to retort and Hermione moved away from the window so she could tower over him. Some things never changed.

He wished Ginny would hurry up and come home. He'd offered to help her, but she'd told him she wanted to get the last of her things on her own...something about saying goodbye. He couldn't believe she was officially moving in tonight. Officially, because she'd already spent almost every night since school ended here.

As had Ron and Hermione. It seemed that the little 'incident' at Christmas time had been forgotten, though both parties were careful to keep their love lives private. Hermione had asked to move in as soon as the summer had begun, saying she wanted to be close to central London so she could get a job somewhere. Ron was here because she was, though technically, he still lived at the Burrow...if only because he couldn't get up the courage to tell Molly he wanted to move out. He was the last one left; he was afraid she'd kill something, namely him.

Harry couldn't move fast enough when he heard the door open downstairs. He rushed down the stairs only to be nearly knocked out by the tall pile of boxes Ginny was levitating.

"Sorry," she said, placing them down and navigating her way round them to check he was okay.

"I thought you said there were only a few more boxes of your things, there's got to be seven boxes there."

"You know how mum is; three of them are ready-made dishes to go in the freezer."

"Ahh," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at Molly. _She forgets we have Kreacher, _he thought. He always made sure they had a good meal – took orders if he was in a good mood. "Which ones?" He asked. "I'll take them down."

"Those," she replied, using her wand to split the piles. He kissed her cheek. "What was that for?"

"I never said 'welcome home' yet." He took out his wand and levitated the boxes she had specified. "I'll be up to help you unpack in a minute."

After putting the food away he hunted through the draws to find parchment, ink and a quill before scribbling a quick note.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry; I have to pop into the office for the afternoon. I'll be back later._

_Harry xx_

* * *

He arrived at Diagon Alley with one thought in mind; _birthday present. What do you get the girl that means everything to you?_ He must have walked the full length of the street twice, with not a single thing standing out to him. He was about to give up his search when he noticed the shop he'd stopped next to; Quality Quidditch Supplies. _Perfect._

He was busy examining the display items in the window when he saw a familiar blonde head within the shop. He'd forgotten that Draco was working there. He would say hello when he went in, he decided, and inquire about the 'new broom' rumours he'd heard at the start of the year... Maybe he'd be able to get one for Ginny.

"Hey," he said after he'd entered the shop. "Draco," he called to get his attention.

"Potter," he replied, a slight smile on his face.

"Still 'Potter' am I?"

"Harry," he sighed. "Haven't seen your face in a while."

"I could say the same," Harry countered.

"I've been busy," he said. "Working, helping take care of my father..."

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked. He still didn't like the man but Draco had seemed anxious when he'd mentioned him. Though that led to him questioning why he suddenly felt the urge to make him feel better.

Draco looked uncomfortable at the question. "Not here," he told him, meaning he didn't want to talk about it publicly. Harry nodded in understanding. Draco bit his lip for a moment, deliberating. "I have an office in the back," he suggested. Harry smiled.

It wasn't so much an office as a broom cupboard, with just enough room for the small desk, desk chair, and two-seater sofa that filled it. Draco took out his wand and lit the candles that were sat on the desk; the small window not really letting in enough light to fill the room. Harry noted that the desk was strewn with sketches and diagrams; he wondered if there was a prototype ready.

"Make yourself at home," he said, gesturing to the sofa; they both took a seat. "So, why the sudden interest? I mean, asking me how my father is," he said speculatively. "Why do you care?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't tried to kill each other in over a year," he said, chuckling slightly.

"So that makes us friends now?"

"If you'd like," Harry offered.

"I could use one," he said shyly.

"I have all afternoon," Harry told him. "So what's wrong with your father?"

"He's not well," Draco disclosed. "He hasn't been himself since he got out of Azkaban; it changed him. And being harassed by Voldemort for a year didn't really help. He's jumpy and nervous and paranoid. Myself and mother try to help him but he even gets uneasy around us...and then he gets lonely..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, regaining his cool composure. "Without you he'd be a lot worse. Considering we were supposed to be enemies you've done a lot for my family."

"You sound like Ginny." Draco glanced at him in confusion. "'Selfless St. Potter; sacrificing everything for others.' I just did what had to be done; I didn't ask to be the chosen one...It could have been Neville."

Draco couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" He managed to say after a while.

"Yeah, according to the prophecy it could have been either of us. But, Voldemort chose me so..."

"Just as well I'd say," Draco said. "Can you imagine what life would be like if things had rested on Longbottom's shoulders?"

"He does pretty well for himself," Harry said defensively.

"_Now..._maybe," Draco allowed. "But you've been facing the guy since year one. Admit it! He wouldn't have stood a chance then." He smiled in victory when he saw that Harry couldn't deny it and fully believe what he was saying.

"Are those the new broom designs?" Harry asked to change the subject, indicating the pages on the desk.

"Yes," he replied. "There's actually a prototype ready if you want to take a look; tried and tested by me so rest assured it's rider safe. I'm just awaiting the okay from my father for funding and then it goes into – limited – mass production."

"Why limited?"

"Make it more special," he explained. "I was thinking I'd make about 1000..."

"Have you named it yet?"

"_Electric Strike_." Harry didn't make anything of the name.

"Is it fast?"

"See for yourself."

He got up and gestured for Harry to follow him as he led the way back into the corridor, turning right, away from the noise of the shop. They passed more offices till Draco stopped and, taking a key from his pocket, unlocked a door. He ducked inside then reappeared with the finest broom Harry had ever seen in his arms.

"Wow," he breathed, mouth dropping open.

"Glad you like it," Draco said, smiling at Harry's reaction. "It's faster, sturdier, smoother, more malleable – like you think and it moves – and stronger too; it'd take one hell of a hit to destroy... Harry, are you even listening? You're drooling."

He wasn't listening. He was much too busy admiring the quality of the broom. The sleek polished dark wood, shot down the side with a zigzagging line of silver, the scripted name '_Electric Strike 0001' _on the handle, accented with emeralds, the perfectly pruned twigs... It was beautiful.

"Harry?"

"Mmm..."

"Are you going to stand their gawking _all_ day? I thought you wanted to try it?"

He shook his head and snapped himself out of his trance, then nodded in eager anticipation. Draco laughed at him and then continued down the hall to a door at the end which led out to a small yard at the back of the shop.

"What if someone sees me?" Harry asked. "Aren't you gonna have a big reveal?"

"Trust me, the speed you'll be going... They would have to have pretty impressive eyesight to be able to see you." Harry digested that, trying to imagine the speed in his head; he couldn't. "You're gonna want to hold on," Draco warned, "though I did try to give the handle some extra grip qualities..."

"You're serious?" Harry asked disbelievingly, mounting the broom.

"I said it was fast," he pointed out.

"Yes, but is it so fast that I should be worried?"

"Just start slow." _He sounds almost tender, _Harry noted. _Probably just being overcautious though, _he decided. He could just imagine the press were something to happen to him; it wouldn't be good for Draco.

"Here I go," Harry said as he gently kicked off the ground.

It was like he was flying without a broom, so smooth was the motion. He went to 10ft then 20 and 30 as if it were a single movement. Draco and the shop were soon little dots below him, but he wanted to go forward. No sooner had he had the thought did he start to move forward, leaving Diagon Alley behind. _I'm not going fast enough,_ Harry thought anxiously. _What if the muggles see me? 'The speed you'll be going...' _Draco's words echoed in his mind, and he was suddenly very eager to try it.

He would live to regret that decision as the broom shot forward. He held on for his life and said goodbye to his stomach as he was propelled to speeds he didn't even want to consider. Surely this was _too_ fast for a broomstick. But then, Harry's adrenaline started to kick in and it wasn't too fast at all; it was a rush. _This is the greatest broom in existence; and I'm the second person in the world to ride it..._

He knew if he didn't go back to Diagon Alley now he never would, it was too tempting just to take the broom and go, but he wouldn't do that to Draco. So, reluctantly, he made an arc in the sky and started to fly back the way he came, slowing slightly as he approached the yard where he could just make out the bright spot that was Draco's hair where he stood watching him.

"That was incredible," he exclaimed loudly as he approached the ground, his huge grin showing no signs of lessening anytime soon. "Thank you," he said, forgetting himself momentarily as he dismounted and, in the spur of the moment, hugged Draco.

"Potter." He had gone rigid. "What are you doing?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Sorry," he said self-consciously, stepping back and putting at least a metres distance between them. "Erm..."

"Forget about it," Draco said, looking very much as if he would never be able to. "So how did you like the broom?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Like it? I _love _it! It was...some word that I can't even think of. Every person in the wizarding world is going to want one of these; myself included."

"You can have one," he said simply. "That one." He indicated the broom Harry was still holding. "Consider it a final thank you."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," he told him seriously. "Besides, without you it wouldn't even exist. It's only right that you have the first one."

"You know this is my third broomstick and I still haven't payed for one yet," Harry said, laughing slightly. "Thank you...Draco. _But_, I actually came here looking for a birthday present for Ginny; I mean this would be perfect. She's playing professionally so she's gonna need a better broom than the one she has now. And the speed this goes, she'd easily out-fly anyone. Would you mind if I gave it to her?"

"Erm..."

"I won't, if you don't want me to..." Harry finished thoughtfully.

"No, it's fine," Draco said stiffly. "Would you like me to wrap it for you?" He asked, taking the broom from Harry and disappearing back into the shop without even waiting for an answer. Harry followed after a moment, his brain needing to catch up after the swiftness of Draco's departure. As he passed Draco's office he didn't notice a report that was partly concealed by all the other documents on his desk.

_The _Electric Strike _is the new generation of broomsticks, putting even the most recent model to come before it to shame. The speed, stability and manoeuvrability are just some of the basic improvements it boasts. It's very cleverly incorporated as many features as possible whilst still remaining within the regulations for professional play. And all the professionals will want to get their hands on one of these. I'd say it was most suited to seekers, but other players will still fair better than with any other broom on the market..._

Back in the main area of the shop Draco was tying the last knot of the last piece of ribbon in place. "There you go," he said, handing it back to Harry when he was done.

"Thank you...again. We should meet up again sometime, go for a drink after work or something," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. "Erm...so, I'll see you," he finished lamely.

"Bye," Harry said as he left, getting the feeling that Draco very much wanted him to leave so he could be alone. He wondered why, but then decided to put it out of his mind as he apparated to the Burrow. No way would his present remain a secret if he kept it at home.

"Harry, dear," Molly exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Molly," he replied, submitting to the tight hug she felt required to give him whenever he visited. "Thank you for the dishes you sent but you shouldn't have gone to the trouble; Kreacher's as good as you when it comes to making sure we're all fed."

"It's no trouble," she told him. "Besides, I have to feed someone, I'm not used to just cooking for two – three if Ron decides to come home. I don't know why he won't tell me he wants to move out," she sighed. "Probably afraid; he's the last one... Why do you all have to grow up so quickly?" She asked. "What's that you've got Harry?" Finally noticing the package she gestured to where it was leant in the doorway.

"Ginny's birthday present," he told her. "I was wondering if I could keep it here?" He asked. "I don't want her to find it at home, because I know she'll go looking."

"Yes of course you can keep it here but...what is it?"

Harry had transfigured a box into a perfect fit for the broom that wouldn't open till Ginny went to open it on her birthday. "A surprise," he said with a wink. "I'll come and collect it Tuesday. I've got to go; she'll be wondering where I am."

"Okay, dear; nice to see you. We'll all be there for tea Wednesday."

"Bye, Molly."

* * *

"Where were you? I was worried." Ginny said from her seat by the island when he apparated back to the kitchen.

"At the office, like I said. Didn't you get the note I left?"

"You weren't at the office Harry," she said assuredly, "because they actually did call when you were out."

"Ahh."

"They need you to work next Friday, they wouldn't explain to me exactly why so I expect they'll tell you when you go in Monday morning. Now; where were you?" She asked again, her arms folded across her chest.

"Ginny, what's this Wednesday?" He asked to remind her so she didn't think the worst of him.

"My birthday... Ooh, what did you get me?" She asked excitedly, jumping down from the stool.

"A surprise," he replied. "But it's pretty incredible." He tried to stop himself thinking about the broom, he very was tempted to keep it for himself.

"Not one of those cheesy, muggle, voucher books is it? 'The receiver of this note owes you one night of your choice' or something like that. Because, a) you're not a surprise, and b) we're more than 'pretty incredible.'"

He laughed. "Okay, I'm gonna go pick up Teddy from Andromeda's, and I mean it this time."

"You don't have too; she called round while you were out. Hermione is fawning over him upstairs as we speak."

As they were walking up the stairs they were interrupted by a scream from the floor above. Harry was running in a second. "Teddy!" He yelled anxiously. For, although the scream had been Hermione's, he somehow knew it could only mean something bad had happened to him. "Ted-"

"Is fine," Ron assured him from the living room doorway as Harry skidded to a stop in front of him.

"But we heard a scream," Ginny told him in confusion. Harry pushed past the both of them needing to see him with his own eyes. But he was fine like Ron had said, and was sat playing happily on the floor.

"Yeah, _someone _overreacted a little bit," he explained, meaning Hermione.

"N.E.W.T. results are nothing to overreact about, Ron," she shot at him. "Yours came too, Ginny."

"How did you do then?" Ron asked her, sitting down, oblivious to Hermione's nerves.

"Oh, like I've opened it," she replied. "I don't know if I can."

"You're kidding, right? Come on, Hermione; you know you'll have gotten Os in everything."

"Ginny, aren't you going to open yours?" Harry asked. She was still stood in the doorway. "I know you've already got a career sorted but you must still be curious."

"I'm scared," she admitted, taking baby steps into the room. "What with the Quidditch final and getting signed and...I didn't really give my all when it came to revision. What if I failed everything?"

"Hey," Harry said, going over to her and hugging her. He pulled back and said; "you're a good student. I bet you have at least one O and lots of Es. And even if you don't; it's not the end of the world."

She nodded and stepped away from him. She picked up the envelope of the table and, taking a breath to ready herself, tore the wax seal and removed its contents.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed.

"What?" Asked everyone else in the room.

"You were right," she said with a huge smile on her face, holding up her results for Harry to see. "At least one O, lots of Es and one A, but I can't say I care about that."

"Ginny, that's brilliant," Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around the room. There show earned applause and giggles from Teddy.

"Hermione, would you open it already!" Ron said from the sofa. She was still stood with it – unopened – in her hands. "Ginny managed to open hers." She hadn't noticed.

With shaking hands she began to pry her way in, millimetre by millimetre. Ron let her but his patience ran out a few seconds later. Getting up, he marched over to her, grabbed it out of her hands and ripped it the rest of the way open.

"Ron!" Ignoring her, he pulled her results out and opened it so that both of them could see.

"Blimey..." Ron sighed, Hermione mouthing the word, too speechless to be able to say it.

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked, finally noticing something besides the other. "How did you do?"

"S- St- Str-"

"Straight Os," Ron finished.

"Holy..."

"Wow, that's..."

"Amazing," Harry finished, going over to hug his friend who was still frozen in shock.

"So many Os..." Ron was shocked too, but at least he was capable of speaking...almost. "I knew you could do it though; you've always been brilliant." She still hadn't moved. "Hermione? Anyone in there?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it a little. "Come on; let's go show your parents." He took her hand and apparated them both out of there.

"I should go tell mum and dad," Ginny sighed.

"Really," Harry said, winding his arms round her waist and pulling her close to him. "Because I was hoping we could celebrate..."

"I was hoping you'd say that...but, unfortunately, you have to look after your Godson."

"I'm sure Kreacher could-"

"You're not going to finish that sentence are you? We'll have plenty of time to celebrate tonight. Promise," she said, kissing him once before disapperating.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ginny," Molly said when she arrived the following Wednesday. She smothered her daughter with a rib-braking hug before letting her breathe again and moving onto the rest of the gathering.

Ginny opened her presents – "you're the first person in the world to have one," Harry informed her after everyone had stopped 'ooh-ing and ahh-ing' over it. "Harry, you've got to stop getting me such great gifts!" – and then they all headed down to the kitchen to stuff themselves with the dinner that, for once, Molly had had no hand in preparing. When they were all thouroly stuffed – and on the verge of throwing up from the huge piece of cake they'd all eaten – Bill tapped the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.

"First of all, I'd like to say a big happy birthday to my little sister, except you're all grown up now... I hope you have many more to come. But, what I really wanted to tell you all is, well, myself and my beautiful wife Fleur have an announcement to make."

"I amz pregnant," Fleur told the table joyously. It then irrupted into chaos as the assembled Weasleys, Tonks, Lupins, Grangers, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Johnstons, Clearwaters and Hagrid rushed to congratulate the couple. Harry stayed seated next to a slightly bewildered Ginny.

"I'm gonna be an aunt... What if they don't like me? What if I'm bad at it?"

"Impossible. You're far too good with Teddy to be a bad aunt. Besides," he told her, "it's all good practise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never know what's going to happen. That could be us someday," he sighed, gesturing to the happy couple.

"Not unless you marry her first." Was Molly's response from across the room, to which everyone in the room laughed. Harry didn't though; he knew she was serious and dreaded to think what she'd do to him if she got a grandchild before a son in-law.

* * *

_So, I don't really have much planned for the next chapter so give me some feedback; things you would like to see between the end of this chapter (mid/late August) and the next event I've come up with which is set in the following March. Please don't suggest marriages or other pregnancies – they're already planned! I mean just random fillers, something short to pass the time. Like I said, I have a vague idea for the next chapter but it would only be a short one so...let me know._


	13. Unrequited

_I swear I'm not doing 'every four month' updates on purpose; I just haven't had the ability to write more than chapter plans for this lately. This chapter is centred around Draco which is why I've broke from my twelve chapter run of writing from Harry's perspective and switched to Draco's for the most part. _

_I plan to reveal something in this chapter that a lot of people write about as one of those things that nobody believes would actually happen in the real world of Harry Potter which is the style in which I'm trying to write this story. But, I've thought about it and looking at the place Draco's at after the war I think he's in a place where it's a possibility. _

_Anyway, here we go. I really hope it's worth the wait. I just want to say a big thank you for those who continue to read even when it feels like I may never update again._

* * *

_He had to be there; _that's what his agent had told him that morning when he'd tried to get out of it. "You're the broom's designer and you personally put in the effort to create the one that's being played on today. Think of it as yet another publicity event that requires your presence," he said. "I mean, it's the first broom of one thousand; broom enthusiasts from all over the world are going to be here to see it and they're all going to want to talk to you about it. I've also arranged a small press conference for after the game. You'll thank me someday," he said after seeing Draco's scowl at the idea of yet another press conference. "You're going to be the most famous racing broom designer in the world."

Draco really hated his agent some days, but never enough to lose sight of the fact that he'd be lost without him. He could still remember the frenzied times when _Electric Strike _was nearing its release date. He'd been under so much pressure to sort the release date so that Ginny was able to practice and he'd struggled to contact the right people and get the word out there. That's when his boss had finally recommended he get an agent; he'd grown tired of the sound of Draco smashing things at the back of the shop due to his frustration.

That's when he'd met Evan. He'd swooped in to Draco's life just when he'd needed him the most. He couldn't even count all the things he did for him these days. His mother had taken care to enlist lawyers to draw up contracts so Draco would be protected should Evan try anything, but Draco had known from day one that that wouldn't be necessary.

He was more like a personal assistant than an agent really; whenever Draco needed something, he took care of it. He was good like that, always there for him, ready to offer assistance and support within a seconds notice. That was just one of the reasons Draco made sure he was payed well. What he hadn't expected upon hiring him was that he'd become a friend. As one of just two, Draco was very thankful for him.

The other was of course, Harry. He still couldn't believe he acted like he had that day in August. Getting jealous and then being rude? This coming after he'd been offered a genuine friendship for the first time in his life. He'd waited a week before accepting Harry's offer of a drink, too embarrassed to face him before then. Since then they'd been meeting regularly. He never considered when he was eleven years old that someday he'd be friends with the Harry Potter.

He also never considered that whenever he was around him these days that he'd sometimes picture, just for a second, the possibility of being more. It took him a while to figure out the reasons behind his behaviour that day in August; the getting jealous as soon as Harry mentioned Ginny, the rudeness towards Harry due to his anger at Ginny that seemed to come from absolutely nowhere with no justification whatsoever. It had been a shock when the realisation had hit him; or rather when it had been pointed out to him.

Another reason he was thankful for Evan; he was the only person who he could talk to about this. It helped that he was more understanding about this _particular_ situation that most people would be. He had firsthand experience after all.

"Have you felt like this before?" Evan had asked. They'd been sat in the new office space Draco had started renting; it was a good sized four storey building just off the main part of Diagon Alley. The bottom floor was being used as a show room with office space at the back, two floors for production and then the other for storage.

"Never, about anyone...just Harry." Draco had been so dazed, he'd barely been able to speak. "What does this mean? Does this mean I'm...like you?"

"I think you have to answer that." Evan wished he could have said something different. Draco looked so scared. Despite that though, he seemed to accept the answer, knowing deep down what he said was true.

"I said I'd meet him tonight. I don't know what to do... I think I need to go see him, figure out how I feel."

"Do you want me to come with you? Rescue you if you need it?"

"Yes, please... Thank you."

Seeing Harry had been all the confirmation Draco had needed. As soon as he entered the room he knew; he was the first person that his eyes fell on, it was like he couldn't see him in the same way he used too.

He was still having that problem. He forced himself to put the binoculars aside and focus on the game instead of the spot where Harry sat across the stadium watching Ginny play her first game for the Holyhead Harpies. She was good, he gave her that; even better thanks to him. Seeing someone playing a professional game on a broom he'd designed filled him with a sense of pride for the first time in his life.

His only wish was that the person playing on it was the person it had been made for. He should have realised the moment he'd started designing it that his feelings towards Harry had changed. Even the name; _Electric Strike_ – if you thought about it it was just another name for lightning bolt. That and according to the critics, though any player can use it successfully to enhance their game, seekers benefit most.

Harry was the most naturally gifted player he'd ever seen play, just the thought of him being able to play on his broom put this sense of awe in his heart. It would have been amazing. And he'd be sat right where he was cheering him on every step of the way. But sadly that wasn't to be, instead he was sat watching his girlfriend. His gaze once again drifted to Harry, seeing the happiness in his face as he watched her score, it was suddenly too much for him.

"I have to-" He said to Evan, standing from his seat. "I can't-"

"I understand," he replied. "Go; just try and pull yourself together for afterwards, okay?"

Draco nodded, smiling by way of thank you before practically running out of there. As he headed towards the back of the box, his back to the stadium, he didn't realise that for the first time during the game Harry's eyes left Ginny, and focussed directly on him. A minute later he was leaving his seat too.

Harry apparated over to the bottom of the stairwell, intent on finding out why Draco had got up so suddenly; he supposed he could have been going to the bathroom or something, but somehow it just didn't feel right. He waited for him at the bottom of the steps; it wasn't long till he came into view. Draco froze in place when he noticed Harry at the bottom of the steps, he would have apparated away had Harry not seen him. As it was he turned and raised a hand in greeting.

"Harry," he said. "What are you doing? Why aren't you watching the match?" He asked, descending the last of the stairs.

"You left pretty suddenly..."

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"What? No, no, everything's fine, everything's...fine." He said a little unconvincingly. "You should go back to the match," he told him. "I just remembered that I had to do something. Excuse me," he said, pushing past him.

"I'll see you after the match?" Harry shouted after him, but he was already gone.

Draco waited till he was out of sight before coming to a stop and leaning against the wall. He slid down it, resting his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands, trying to get his breathing under control. But he couldn't get the idea out of his head that Harry would come and find him; he needed to get away from here.

He stood up without looking and bumped straight into someone; their drink spilling over both of them, soaking their clothes. He immediately took out his wand, casting a quick charm, drying them both.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" He asked, looking up to see who it was he'd bumped into. She was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place why.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for the _hot-air_ charm. You're Draco Malfoy, right? I saw you in the _Prophet; _you're promoting your new broom, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling politely. "Please, call me Draco."

"Draco," she repeated. "I'm Astoria...Greengrass; I was two years below you at Hogwarts. My sister, Daphne, was in your year."

"Of course, I wondered why you seemed familiar." And it was as he was looking at her that he felt it; that little, though some called it a spark it really felt more like a small spasm, somewhere in his chest. He'd felt it before, and although this wasn't as strong as the one he'd felt that day looking at Harry, for the moment he was inclined to go with it.

"You've changed," she said thoughtfully; what he interpreted as the good kind of 'thoughtfully' too. He noticed she was still holding the remains of her drink – not that much of it remained now.

"Could I buy you a refill?" He asked, indicating her cup. "Consider it repayment for causing you to spill your first one."

"Thank you," she replied. "That would be nice."

They walked side by side back to the concession stand, close but not close enough to accidentally touch. She, of course, asked about the broom, but for once, instead of the questions irritating him, he found himself willingly answering, going into detail even. He enjoyed the light in her eyes as he described what it was like to fly on it; the height, the speed, the freedom...

It seemed all too soon that he was paying for her drink and preparing to say goodbye, but something stopped him. The next words to come out his mouth surprised him, but he didn't have any regrets about it. He had the sense that he'd regret it more if he didn't say them.

"Would you maybe like to go out sometime?" He asked her.

"I'd like that...Draco." She smiled when he said his name, and so did he. She thanked him again for the drink before turning and walking away, meeting Draco's eyes when she looked back over her shoulder. He could have sworn she blushed before she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

A week later he arrived at Harry's front door. Somehow after that first meeting with Astoria he'd been able to go back to his seat, watch the game – and actually pay attention – he'd even started enjoying himself. Of course he still had the press conference afterwards but somehow, instead of the crowd in front of him, all he'd been able to see when answering their questions was Astoria's eyes, the way they'd sparkled.

The memory had also given him the strength to face Harry and his friends afterwards. People he used to hate, and who hated him, all in one room together, thanks to one person. Naturally though, he wasn't going to be member of the family any time soon, but it seemed as if past grievances had been put aside for the meanwhile.

He was just about to knock on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place when a flustered Hermione opened it. She didn't even seem to notice him; a look of shocked recollection upon her face as she paused in the doorway.

"Shoes," she said to herself, before turning around and heading back down the hall, slamming the door behind her. Draco was glad he hadn't stepped forward as, unbeknownst to her, it almost slammed in his face. It was opened again a few seconds later by Ron.

"Hey, sorry she's going for a job interview and she's a little... Oh, it's you," he said, finally looking at Draco. Then he closed the door again.

"_Ron!" _Draco heard Harry say from behind the door. "Hi, Draco," he said when he opened the door. He hugged him lightly in greeting. "Come in." He followed Harry into the hall, closing the door behind him. "Ignore the chaos," Harry advised him. "Hermione's starting her new job today; they finally started taking her seriously in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so she got a promotion."

"That's okay. I didn't think you'd be in; I thought you'd be at work," he said. "It's a Monday."

"I could say the same," Harry countered. "Though I guess you get to decide that being your own boss and everything. I took the day off," he explained. "I am allowed. Ginny wasn't training today so I figured we'd make the most of the weather before it starts getting colder."

"That's nice," Draco said a little half heartedly. "I'd better not keep you then."

"Oh that's right; somebody had a date." Draco blushed a little. "So...how did it go?" He asked as they climbed the stairs to the first floor.

Draco was about to reply when Ginny came out of the living room; he looked away as she gave Harry a kiss. "Hi guys," she said. "You may want to go in the sitting room till Hermione's gone to work; she's kind of crazy in there."

Lucky for Ginny she finished her sentence before the door opened, though Harry thought 'kind of crazy' was a fitting description at the minute. Ron was stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he steered her downstairs.

"Now you have absolutely everything you could possibly need," he said. "And if not; how long does it take to apparate back home, really? You're going to be great."

"Okay," she sighed, trying to trust his words. She kissed him goodbye then started walking downstairs. They all shouted good luck after her.

"Ron, you're going to be late," Ginny reminded him.

"Even working for your brother doesn't have any perks," he sighed. "See you later," he said, not looking at Draco as he followed Hermione downstairs before apparating too.

"When will he give up?" Harry asked himself quietly.

"I don't blame him for holding a grudge," Draco said, having heard.

"We both did things we regret," Harry said, looking meaningfully towards Draco's face and chest. Draco flinched slightly, obviously remembering the same thing. _For enemies; _that's what it had said next to the spell. He should never have used it on Draco. They'd gotten off to a bad start, but they were never really enemies.

Ginny, sensing they wanted to talk, decided to excuse myself. "I'm gonna go finish breakfast," she told them, before disappearing downstairs. They didn't realise that as soon as they'd entered the living room – closing the door behind them – that she came straight back up and snuck into the sitting room.

She wasn't sure why she was doing it. She called herself silly as she hid on the other side of the fireplace, making sure she could see and hear what they were doing. But on the landing something had been different between them, and she was curious. It could just be their new friendship being weird but that didn't seem like it; it was something more between them, the way they acted around each other now. She got the feeling Draco noticed it more than Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"For what?" Draco inquired as they took a seat on the sofa – close but not touching, Ginny observed. That always seemed to be the way with them.

"What do you think?" He said sarcastically. "_That..._" Their faces both went back to the same mask of pain they'd worn outside; she assumed they were referring to the same thing again and wished one of them would explain further. She had a hunch about what it might be, but that was all. "I never should have used that spell. It wasn't even mine; I had no idea what it did and I still went ahead and used it. And I regretted it as soon as I did." His head was hung in shame.

"Hey," Draco said, lifting his chin up. "I lived. Look," he pulled his collar aside; "no scars."

"There was so much blood..."

"I remember," Draco said, chuckling, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't help Harry's mood. "I also remember that you forgot about everything and fell to your knees next to me muttering 'no, no, no'."

"You heard me?" Draco nodded in response. Harry sighed deeply, his face pale.

"Look, I'd rather forget about it okay," Draco said. "My spell choices weren't exactly admirable either. Let's just call a truce and move on."

"If that's what you want," Harry said. "So, anyway; how'd everything go with Astoria?"

"It was good, actually."

"You sound surprised," Harry commented.

"I am. Up until now I liked someone else," he admitted. And that's when Ginny realised. Her hand flew to her mouth to hide her gasp of shock, and then she slowly lowered it, wondering why she hadn't realised sooner.

"Who?" Harry asked immediately. Naturally he hadn't paid attention to the way Draco had looked at him as he'd said someone else.

"You're never going to get it out of me," he teased. "Besides; it was just a crush."

"Sure, you tell yourself that," Ginny muttered under her breath. She couldn't decide whether she was more angry, shocked or sympathetic. She'd hate to be Draco right now; telling Harry those things, seeing in his face that he didn't have a clue... It was hard to watch, but she was already rooted in place.

Harry sighed, deciding to let it go. "So, Astoria must be something special to get this other person out of your head." The way he said it made it seem as if he knew exactly who the other person was. Ginny saw the fear of being discovered in Draco's face, but she knew Harry well and knew he didn't suspect a thing.

"Yeah, she is," he said, smiling. He proceeded to tell Harry about her and the date they'd shared. He'd met her at Hogsmeade on Saturday; she'd only been out of school last week as her mother had been ill – her sister had taken her to the game to get her mind off of it. Her mother was better now though so she was back to being stuck in school – luckily it was her last year – but they'd arranged to meet for the next Hogsmeade visit and had already begun exchanging letters.

As he spoke, Ginny sat, analysing the two of them. The way Draco looked at Harry after everything he said, gauging his reaction; the small trace of disappointment in his face after there was nothing other than happiness that Draco had found someone that made him happy. Ginny knew what he was hoping for; he wanted Harry to be jealous. _Like he was before, _Ginny thought. She wasn't exactly happy with the situation but made a promise to herself to reduce the public displays of affection when he was there.

He seemed to give up after a while, changing the subject to work for a while, before standing and making an excuse to leave. Harry offered to see him out but he declined. Ginny took her chance. She waited a while, both for Draco to get downstairs and to see if Harry would move. When he didn't she stood from her lookout position and followed Draco outside.

"Draco..?" She asked hesitantly from the top of the steps.

He turned around from his place on the pavement. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, descending the steps.

"Of course," he replied, walking back to where she stood.

"I was in the sitting room," she began, "when you were talking to Harry. I couldn't help but..." His expression had gone from confused to apprehensive. "Not everyone's quite as oblivious as Harry," she told him. Now he looked nervous, and afraid. "Don't worry," she reassured him. "I'm not upset, and I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I- I- I didn't mean to-"

"I understand," she told him. "Better than anyone else I suspect. He's a great man; you fall in love with him before you even realise you like him." They stood awkwardly for a moment. "I'm sorry by the way. If it's any consolation at all I hope it works out with Astoria; when you weren't subconsciously trying to make Harry jealous, it sounded like you really liked her."

"I do," he replied. "Ever since I became friends with Harry she's the only person who's taken my mind off him."

"I'm glad," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry; I have to go – he'll wonder where I've gone." She turned to go back up the steps.

"Ginny?" She spun to face him. "Make him happy."

She smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye."

As he walked away he thought about what he'd just said. It was true that when he was with Astoria he was able to forget Harry for a moment, but as soon as he left her he couldn't stop feeling guilty that that was the case. He liked her – liked her a lot – and wished that whatever he had with Harry would go away. He wanted to be happy; he wanted to give Astoria all of him, no holding back. So long as he still had feelings for Harry he would never be able to. He hated the thought of her unhappiness should she ever find out.

Right then he made a vow with himself to make a genuine effort to get over Harry. _Honestly, _he thought, looking back towards the house over his shoulder; _it's better this way...for everyone. _Then he looked ahead of him and started walking.

* * *

_So, how did you guys like the change in perspective? It was just for this chapter so don't worry if you hated it._

_Okay, I'm not totally lacking quantity for the next chapter like I was with this one (thank you by the way for your suggestions; they helped to make this chapter), but I was just wondering if you guys wanted to see something in particular happen for the following events:_

_Arthur's 50__th__, Ron's 20__th__, Luna's 19__th__, Astoria's 18__th__ and George's 22__nd__ birthday. I already have plans for Teddy's 2__nd__ birthday if you're wondering why I'm not including that._

_Feel free to add in any other suggestions (set roughly between September/October and April/May). Review with your ideas. Thank you for making this story happen. I've nearly done two years but there's still seventeen to write so I'm gonna need you._


	14. Victory

_Okay so some mixed reviews about the last chapter, but it's okay because I expected it; I knew when I started writing that not everyone would like it. (Hopefully only because it didn't really fit with how I'd written the rest of the story so far and not because of the whole 'gay' thing. If it is because of the gay thing – that would upset me). Anyway, it was called unrealistic by _hpfan224 _and weird by a few others so I just wanted to offer the brief explanation I gave them._

'_I feel it's unrealistic and normally when I read Drarry fics I think 'oh this would never actually happen' and I only read them for fun. But I found a way to make it work for my story. Draco's damaged after the war, his family's all over the place and he doesn't have the support he needs; he's feeling pretty isolated and basically a bit of a mess. I think he would cling to whatever good thing he could get in his life - aka - his friendship with Harry, and I think it would be easy, on his part, for it to become something more for him. It really is just a crush though and after chapter 15 or 16 (depending on planning and how much I write) it won't be brought up again so if you really hated it then don't worry, it's not going to be a main feature of the story.'_

_Anyhow, on with this chapter I guess, this AN's long enough as it is. _

* * *

_This is it, _Harry thought; _the new millennium. _He couldn't believe he'd actually made it; there were so many times when it could have been taken away from him... When he was a baby, when he was eleven, twelve, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen...But here he was, nineteen years old and still here.

Speaking of here... He sometimes forgot that Grimmauld Place could hold so many people. There were only ever two bedrooms in use for most of the year, three when he had Teddy overnight – though he'd taken to falling asleep with Harry lately. It seemed it would only ever be filled around this time of year when the whole family came to stay – literally the whole family – even Charlie was home for once. Ginny and Hermione had spent the days before they were due making sleeping arrangements.

They agreed that they would keep their rooms – Harry and Ginny in the master, Ron and Hermione in a double on the third floor. Bill and Fleur – who was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy – requested a room near a bathroom so they had been placed on the second floor along with Molly and Arthur and Andromeda and Teddy, whose – when he slept in it – bed was in the room which housed the two singles. That left George, Percy and Charlie to fight it out for the two rooms on the third floor. George won the coin toss to see who got a room to themselves, so Hermione had transfigured the double bed in the other room into two singles.

They were both relieved when it was all sorted, simultaneously collapsing on sofa...then Harry and Ron had appeared with the boxes of Christmas decorations. They'd both groaned from their slouched positions before reluctantly standing and helping to decorate the house. In addition to the mass of fairy lights Ginny insisted upon, she'd also enlisted Hermione's help so that it started snowing in the entrance way whenever someone entered or left the house. Harry thought it was a bit much, but she looked so happy that he couldn't bring himself to complain.

If possible there'd been even more food than the previous year; everyone had simply stayed put when the meal was finished, not having the energy or ability to do anything else. It was late afternoon by the time people were finally able to pull themselves upstairs and into the two sitting areas. The children took over the living room whilst the adults sat in the sitting room; Teddy running backwards and forwards between the two causing Harry to panic every few minutes when he disappeared. Ginny just rolled he eyes at him; still as worry some as ever, she mused. If only he had the same regard for his own safety.

Though they were loath in admitting it; Harry was one of the best duellers they had in the auror office, and as such there were only a limited number of excuses they could use before giving into his requests for more field cases. Ginny had lain awake the night he'd come home and told her the news, tossing and turning as old memories resurfaced. Rationally she knew that this wasn't as dangerous, and that the wizards he'd be going after wouldn't be as skilled, but she still worried about him. One of the few times that he'd gone out in the past had resulted in a stunner to the head; she just hoped nothing worse would happen this time.

The first case had been at the start of the last month. She'd been out of her mind and nothing her brother or her best friend did helped her; she just needed him home safe. There hadn't been a stunner to the head at least, but cuts and bruises were plenty from where a curse had gone wide and blasted the wall he'd been stood next to before he could cover his face. Her hands had shaken as she'd tended to him.

He'd simply shrugged off her worry, saying he'd be more careful next time. He just didn't get it. She'd stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione to continue his healing. He'd found her curled up on their bed, her back to the door. She'd shrugged away from his touch when he'd asked her what was wrong. Sensing what it might be he'd gone to apologise again.

"Ginny, if this is because I got hurt then I'm sorry, but it's really not that bad. If you'd look at me you'd see that I'm already healed."

"That's not what this is about, Harry," she said, her voice rough from the few tears that had escaped. She sat up, turning to face him. "You don't understand do you?"

"Maybe I would if you'd actually talk to me," he said, beginning to raise his voice. "I come home – in one piece – expecting a 'congratulations' for catching the bad guy and maybe a little bit of sympathy for the _tiny_ cuts I'd managed to obtain, and instead you go in a mood with me for a reason that you somehow expect me to just know!"

"You should know!" She shouted back. "Or were you lying when you told me you used to worry about me? Used to watch my name on a stupid map just to know I was alive; yeah right! You were probably too busy trying to save the world – yet again – to remember about me. You got off easy!" She yelled, tears starting to fill her eyes. She didn't want to fight, not now, but she couldn't stop the words as they poured out of her. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me? Being terrified _all the time_, wondering if I'd ever see you again, if you were still alive? At least you had some assurance, I only had the fact that I woke up each day to go through the exact same thing again as comfort."

He didn't have the heart to shout back at her, though the urge was there. "What does any of this have to do with me going on a field mission, it's nothing like that."

"Sure, not for you," she scoffed. "The wizards aren't as good, you have more than your two best friends to help you...a walk in the park right? Not for me. It feels exactly the same and I _hate_ it. I hate not knowing whether you'll come home or if I'll open the door to one of your colleagues with a pitying look on his face."

Her tears had spilled over then and he had immediately gone to comfort her, pulling her close to his chest he'd held her tight, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I just love you _so _much," she said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I can't imagine waking up and you not being beside me."

"Why do you think I do this in the first place?" He asked. "You think I want to live without you? I'm doing this so someday in the future we won't have to worry about losing each other, so that we'll be able to live in a world that's safe."

She sniffed, wiping the remains of her tears away with her fingers. "I'm sorry," she told him, beginning to feel foolish about her behaviour.

"Me too."

Ginny had learned to be brave after that, to trust in Harry and trust in the fact that he'd do everything he could to come home to her. Harry had been busy too. The fight with Ginny had actually driven home a few things that he'd – up until then – not thought about. He knew he was doing a good thing, but some of Ginny's fears began to become his own.

He'd avoided death three times in his life; it was fair to say he was out of lifelines. The next day, Harry left the house early and went to make a will; it seemed the responsible thing to do. He didn't tell Ginny, he knew it would only worry her more if it seemed like he was worried. The only things he really had was the house and his money. He left the house to Ginny – it was hers as much as his anyway, and his money was to be divided equally between her and Teddy. He knew if he had children someday that he'd have to change it, but for now he was content with the knowledge that he had it.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted happily, running towards him. Harry picked him up, holding him in his arms. His intrusion brought Harry's thoughts back to the present. He was surprised Teddy had been able to stay up till midnight; then again, he'd been on a sugar high since that afternoon. Still, he figured he should probably go to bed now.

"Harry," George called as he went to leave the living room. "Where are you going? We're just about to have a firework display." He pulled a huge box of his fireworks out from behind the sofa – he'd no doubt hidden them there earlier that day. Harry stood aside as everyone piled out of the room, heading downstairs to get their coats before going outside to set up enchantments so the neighbours didn't notice anything strange.

"I'll catch up," he replied. "I have a Godson to put to bed first." Andromeda came out of the sitting room then, everyone else following slowly behind her.

"We heard a commotion," she said. "He still up? Give him here, go join your friends," she said.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy the fireworks too," George said just as Molly came out the sitting room. Harry kept hold of Teddy, wanting him to see the show now George had mentioned it.

"Fireworks?" Molly asked, disparagement rolling off her in waves.

"Now, Molly," Arthur said, joining them on the landing. Bill and Fleur headed down the stairs behind them. "It's a new millennium; I think they can celebrate just for one night."

"Maybe Teddy could stay up for a little longer," Andromeda said, looking between his smiling face, Harry's plea and Georges excitement – you could tell he just wanted to show off the latest products. She smiled too and Harry was glad; it wasn't too often he saw a real light in her eyes.

They followed everyone else downstairs, bundling up before venturing into the cold. Ron had helped Hermione set up enchantments similar to those they'd used when camping; no muggle would be able to hear or see them. Everyone went and gathered round the fire she'd also conjured whilst waiting for George to set up. It didn't take him long, he stood back and joined the others as the display – the likes of which the world had never seen before – lit up the night sky.

Harry stood with Teddy in one arm with his other wrapped around Ginny. He looked between their faces whenever there was a pause in the show; it was hard to tell who looked happiest. If he'd only had a mirror he would have been able to see it was him. Someone saw though; a blonde head in the shadows.

Draco didn't intrude on the moment – even though he'd been invited. He'd declined the invitation when he'd gotten it due to family obligations, but had managed to get away at the last minute. He chose not to intrude because the picture in front of him was perfect just the way it was. He was getting better, mostly because of Astoria, so he chose to be happy because the moment existed, even if he wasn't included in it. He left the square when the fireworks ended, looking back one last time just as the door shut on number 12.

* * *

"I can't believe it's my dad's 50th birthday," Ginny mused. "Guess that means I'm getting older too."

"You're only eighteen," he told her. "I think it's a bit early to start worrying about these things." He kissed the top of her head and then went back to getting ready. They were due at the Burrow in ten minutes – Harry was just amazed that it seemed as if they'd be on time for once. He and Ginny usually took turns when it came to family gatherings – who seduced who, ultimately making them the last to arrive.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing getting older," she said thoughtfully as she finished applying her makeup. "Older means more responsibility right? Greater knowledge and other things..."

Something about her tone caught Harry's attention. "Ginny?" He asked slowly. "Something up?"

She took off her robe and stepped into her dress for the night. Harry came up behind her and zipped her up. She took a deep breath before finally speaking. "My period's late." She gave him time to digest it, before turning around to face him. He looked as if he was trying to say 'how...' but no sound would come. "More than a week late," she continued, wondering if this was the question he'd been wanting to frame.

He swallowed; the sound seemed to echo in their mutual silence. "Are you..?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Harry..? Are you going to be okay?" He still looked like a small breeze would blow him over. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought this up. It'll probably turn out to be nothing... Harry, please say a full sentence, you're scaring me."

"I don't know what to say," he managed. "Would you hate me if I said I wanted to deal with this later when we're not about to go to a meal with your whole family? I just can't...think right now."

"I'd rather forget about it too. If we make too big a deal of this and it turns out that there was nothing to make a big deal out of then at least we won't be disappointed."

"You'd be disappointed?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Before he could answer Hermione knocked on their door – they'd learned not to send Ron to find them on occasions like these. She opened the door so she could see inside. "You two ready to go?" She asked them, choosing not to comment on their expressions.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. Hermione turned and descended the stairs.

Ginny moved past Harry and he caught her wrist; she turned to look at him. "Yes," he told her. "I'd be disappointed." She smiled slightly before they left their room, meeting Ron and Hermione downstairs before the four of them apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

No one suspected a thing as Harry and Ginny wished Arthur a happy birthday along with everyone else. They'd both unconsciously decided not to worry for now, come what may; they'd both deal with it later. At least that's what they both showed; inside their heads was completely different – neither of them could get the possibility out of their mind. Somehow they managed to keep a smile on their faces though their emotions ranged from terrified, to excited, to anxious, to happy and then back to fear – especially for Harry; the 'sounds-like-I'm-not-serious-but-really-I-am' warning from Molly springing to the front of his mind.

It didn't help that when everyone retired to the living room for a drink, Arthur stopped Harry, asking if he could have a word. He, of course, agreed – how could he say no? He started to worry though when Arthur led him outside, away from prying ears. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he waited for Arthur to begin.

"You and Ginny," he began. _Oh no,_ Harry thought, beginning to panic; _he knows_. "You make each other happy?" He inquired, starting to pace in front of Harry.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes," he answered.

Arthur nodded. "Good. Do you love her?"

"More than anything," Harry sighed.

"Mmm; I can see she feels the same," he mused. "Do you promise to take care of her?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, where are you going with this?"

"You two are serious about each other," he explained, coming to a stop. "I just wanted to make sure you meant it before I gave you my blessing."

"You're blessing?" Harry asked. He didn't know if he could handle the thoughts of what that saying implicated along with the ones that were already in there.

"Should you ever want to get married," Arthur said, confirming Harry's thoughts. He felt like his head was going to explode. Though he liked how he said 'should you want to' and not 'when you do'. Not that he thought he would marry someone other than Ginny, but it was nice of him not to place pressure on him.

"Thank you," Harry said, for he felt he should say something and couldn't come up with anything better. Arthur clapped him on the back and then lead the way back inside. Ginny ambushed him as soon as he set foot in the living room.

"Where have you been? Mom's being topping my glass up none stop – she'd better not have realised... I bet it's a scheme to get me to admit it...What did my dad want?" She asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," he told her, walking into the living room before she could complain.

He took the drink Molly offered him, downing it in one, trying to clear his head, or fog it up to the extent where he couldn't think about anything anymore. When did this all start happening? His career, his house, his serious, long-time girlfriend that might be pregnant, blessing for marriage... Ginny stealthily poured the liquid from her glass to his and he was grateful for it, drinking that too.

After a while Ginny excused herself, going to the bathroom. If Harry had been more alert he would have noticed that she was gone for longer than would be expected. He was alert enough to hear Fleur though as she hammered against the bathroom door to be let in. They heard her exclaim something in French in relief they assumed as Ginny finally opened the door. She appeared in the living room doorway a moment later.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked, getting up and going over to her. "You look a little..."

"Ginny dear, you do look pale," Molly agreed, also moving to hover over her.

"I just feel a little sick," she told them. "I'll be fine."

"Nonsense," Molly said. "Get yourself upstairs to bed; I'll bring you a nice cup of tea."

Harry had sobered up by this point. He sat up in his seat, their eyes locking across the room, hers telling him that she needed him. He got up and moved to her side.

"I'm tired, I just want to go home," she said. Harry could hear the threat of tears in her voice but so far she was being brave. He guessed what had happened, and knew he needed to get her out of there before Molly found out. "Will you take me, Harry?" She asked, ignoring Molly and talking only to him.

"Of course."

She walked over to where Arthur was sat. "Happy birthday, daddy," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Feel better, Pumpkin," he told her.

She walked back over to Harry and took his hand; he apparated the second she touched him.

"There's something going on with those two," Molly mused, sitting back down once they'd left. Hermione agreed with her, but loyalty to her friend kept her quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Harry apparated them straight to their room; Ginny disappeared back into the bathroom as soon as he let go of her hand. He took the oppertunity to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He knew that when Hermione got home she'd come to check on her.

"Kreacher?" He asked aloud and the elf appeared in front of him with a loud crack.

"Master called for Kreacher?"

"Could you make sure we're not disturbed tonight please? And in the morning too," he added. "No one's to come up here until we come down, understand?"

"Yes, master," Kreacher assured him before disapperating.

Harry went to change once he was gone, emerging from their walk-in closet in his pyjamas as Ginny opened the door to the bathroom. She'd tied her hair up and ditched her dress and heels, moving past him to get her nightgown. He suspected that if she hadn't removed her makeup there would be mascara stains on her cheeks.

She got into bed, pulling the covers tight around her as she curled up on her side. Harry climbed in beside her, pulling her back against his chest. She turned around in his arms, burying her face but not before a stray tear could escape the corner of her eye. Harry didn't say anything – what was there to say? Nothing he said would make her feel any better.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. She lifted her head, sitting up slightly against the pillows. Harry sat up too; keeping one arm around her he used the other to wipe the last remnants of tears from her cheeks. "I'm being stupid," she continued. "This obviously wasn't going to happen. Who would have known you could get so carried away so quickly?"

"I know," Harry admitted.

She looked at him in surprise. "I thought you'd be too busy running for the hills to consider it," she said.

"I was at first, but then... Then I thought about how much I love Teddy, and how much – despite him being a handful sometimes – I love having him over. He _is_ like a son to me, and I realised that I could handle having a baby. I mean, timing wouldn't be perfect – you're just starting your career, mine's starting to get more serious – but when is the timing ever perfect?"

"Never," Ginny agreed. "But now really isn't really the best... But someday..?"

"Someday," he confirmed.

"So what did my dad talk to you about?"

Ginny couldn't stop laughing as he told her about his 'talk' with Arthur. He was just glad that she seemed happier...and that she didn't seem to think that him telling her this was some subtle way of saying 'I'm going to propose soon.' Like with a baby, now didn't seem like the right time to get married.

They lay awake after that in comfortable silence with their arms around each other. They heard Ron and Hermione come home a little more than an hour after they did. They tried not to laugh as she demanded to be let past Kreacher, but he held his ground saying they weren't to be disturbed. They could only too easily imagine the frustrated look on her face. Ginny fell asleep first, Harry soon afterwards; they both dreamt of a little boy with a head of black hair that stuck up at the back...just like his fathers.

* * *

The rest of February passed quickly without anymore drama and before they knew it they were celebrating Ron's twentieth. Once again party clothes were donned as they all got ready to celebrate. Life seemed almost like routine for Harry these days; he went to work, Ginny went to training, they came home exhausted and spent time together, he took Teddy more regularly, went to games on the weekend if Ginny had one and got dressed up and went out whenever another celebration rolled round. He was happy though. All he wanted after the childhood he'd had was a nice, normal, happy life with the people he loved around him.

Ron had requested a party for his celebrations so they held one on the weekend after he turned twenty. Molly had of course given him the obligatory family dinner on the Wednesday but he had officially barred her from the weekend celebration. Harry had offered up Grimmauld Place as a venue as it was easier than finding somewhere to hire and had taken Friday off to get things ready for the next day.

Barriers had been put up to make sure no one went past the first floor, furniture had been moved so there was space to move, lights, streamers, and balloons had been hung. Hermione had helped him set up a music system when she'd gotten home and then they went through music selections from CDs she had gathered. Snack and drinks tables were set up on the morning of the party, both in the sitting room and dining room. As the day wore on they all worked on getting the last details ready.

Everyone seemed to be there when night time rolled round. All their friends from their various years at Hogwarts; Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, plus friends they'd made when teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, various members of the Quidditch teams. As well as old friends, new friends and colleagues had also been invited. Harry had been sure to check with Ron first and after his reluctant agreement had also invited Draco to the celebration.

Everything started well, no major incidents, but the lack of adult supervision allowed things to change easily. Drinks were flowing, spirits were high and the house was packed full with teenagers and young adults; the oldest people in attendance still being under 30. Once it was clear bedrooms were off limits games soon started to break out.

"Harry," someone called. He turned to see his friend Elsie coming towards him, or was it Amelia? It was hard to tell in the dim light. "Where are the empty bottles?"

"Bottles?"

"Yeah, we wanna play a party game," she told him. One of the lights swung their way, catching the lighter shades in her hair – Amelia then. The music seemed to have gotten louder in the space of their conversation; Harry was trying not to freak out, reminding himself that the neighbours wouldn't be able to hear.

"This way," he shouted above the noise, gesturing for her to follow him down to the kitchen. It was slightly quieter down there. "So you still playing Quidditch?" He asked her as he went to retrieve a bottle.

"Yeah, I'm the new captain; we look set to win the cup this year."

"That's good," he told her. "Here you go," he handed her an empty firewhiskey bottle.

"Thanks." They went back upstairs together, Harry stopping on the ground floor as the sound of someone knocking on the door somehow reached his ears above the noise.

He opened the door. "Hey, Draco; you came! Who's your friend?" He asked as he stepped aside and let them in.

"Harry, this is Evan Taylor," he said. "He's my friend as well as my agent."

"Pleasure to meet you," Evan said, shaking Harry's hand.

"You too," he replied. "Maybe we can get to know each other when we can actually hear ourselves think," he laughed as he led the way up the hall. The three of them entered the living room together, stopping at the back of the crowd that had gathered into a loose circle. Harry pushed through them till her got to the front where people were sat in a circle on the floor.

"Sorry about this Harry," Elsie – and he was sure it was her this time – told him as she came to stand next to him. "Mia gets a bit crazy when she drinks; 'spin the bottle' started a few minutes ago and she's already got most of the room playing it."

"How do you even know about-?" Harry went to ask, then he remembered that the sisters were muggle born and would therefore have some knowledge of the game.

"Harry," Ron called, stumbling over to him – he'd probably had a little too much to drink. "Best. Party. _Ever!" _He told him, his words slurring slightly. "You have to play this game," he said, dragging him into the circle of players. He spotted Ginny was amongst them and went to sit by her.

"You kissed anyone yet?" He asked her.

"Nooooo," she said, like her brother she was also a little past tipsy. _Why fight it? _Harry thought, taking a large swig of her drink.

Draco and his friend came and sat by Harry. "So how do you play?" He asked.

"It's easy," Harry replied. "You take turns spinning the bottle and whoever it points to you have to kiss."

"Great," he said, though his face displayed some of the nerves that statement had produced; _what if it lands on Harry? _Harry didn't even notice. "What if it lands on someone of the same sex?" He asked; maybe he wouldn't have to worry. Unfortunately his question was answered for him as two girls he didn't know leant across the circle and kissed briefly. "Ahh."

Soon it was Harry's turn, and he needed it after having to watch Ginny kiss her old Quidditch team mate. He reached forwards and spun the bottle. It spun for a few seconds before coming to rest on Elsie; her sister must have convinced her to play. He was thankful that Ginny was too drunk to be able to hex her for kissing him.

He met her in the middle of the circle, their lips coming together and sharing a couple of open mouthed kisses before they both sat back in their places. Now it was Draco's turn. His hands shook as he spun the bottle. It seemed to spin for an endless amount of time before coming to rest on...Harry. He looked next to him where he and Ginny were sat; her eyes had gone wide, this turn of events sobering her up dramatically.

"Draco?" Harry asked to get his attention, for he appeared to have frozen in place. "It's fine," he assured him; Draco met his gaze. "Let's just get it over with," he said, leaning forwards and taking Draco's face in his hands placing a quick kiss on his lips before letting his hands drop and leaning back. Now Draco really was frozen; Harry had turned back to the game though so didn't notice as Evan smacked the back of his head and ordered him to focus.

The rest of the night continued in much the same way, though Draco left the circle after an appropriate amount of time; he didn't want to risk that happening again. He stayed and watched the rest of the game though so as not to rouse suspicions. The game broke down after a while, most of the players choosing to kiss their partners instead. The whole party began to break down when it was well into the early hours of Sunday, the last people leaving at three in the morning.

"That was brilliant, Harry," Ron said as the foursome trouped upstairs to their respective rooms. Even Hermione had let loose and enjoyed herself. "Best party, best birthday... Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. He couldn't wait to get to bed; he was already starting to get a headache. Yeah, it had been a great party, but the hangover he knew he'd wake up with the next day was incentive not to have another for a while.

* * *

Harry was somewhat relieved when George didn't want a party for his birthday when April rolled round. He was surprised though, George had looked like he had a really good time at Ron's birthday. Everyone understood that he sometimes didn't feel like celebrating though; he felt like he was being unfair to Fred because he couldn't celebrate too. Turned out Ginny had a Quidditch game though, so he settled on going to the game and then having a few drinks with his friends afterwards before meeting Angelina for a meal, just the two of them.

Then it was Teddy's birthday a few days later. Harry had been planning his present for a while. He figured now that he was getting around by himself he was old enough to have his first broomstick; like the one Sirius got him. He'd come across the photo in one of the draws in his room when he'd been looking for something and hadn't been able to get the idea out of his head since. He knew that Teddy would love it, though he wasn't sure Andromeda would be quite as happy...so he hadn't told her.

"Coward," Ginny teased as they walked up the path to Andromeda's house that night. Teddy latched onto Harry's leg as soon as he'd walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday, Teddy," he said, detaching him and picking him up, carrying him into the living room where Andromeda, Molly and Arthur, Hermione, Ron and a few of Teddy's other favourite Weasleys were already gathered.

"How is it you two are always last to arrive?" George teased Ginny as she sat down next to him. A moment later they all heard his cry of pain from wherever she'd hit him.

"I wish there were more children his age that he could play with," Dromeda mused to Molly – the two were like best friends these days – as Harry went over to say hello. "But it's just not really possible. I had the same problem with his mother."

"He's happy enough," Harry assured her, putting him down. He ran straight to Ginny, climbing up into her lap. "I didn't have friends when I was a kid, and yeah, okay, I was miserable; but I didn't have family that loves him like Teddy does. He'll be fine."

"I hope so," she sighed. "I do worry about him."

"Don't," Harry told her. "Look at us all," he said, gesturing around the room. "It's a Tuesday night; we're all tired from work and yet we still dragged ourselves over. Look at Fleur," she glanced up at the sound of her name being called; "eight months pregnant and still here."

"She's supposed to be on bed rest," Bill complained from the arm of the sofa on which she was sat.

"Itz will be good practize," she told him.

Andromeda and Molly both burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare at them. "Practise does not prepare you for parenthood," Molly told her. "Though it's sweet that you think it will."

Fleur and Bill left shortly after that, looking like they wanted to run for the hills. "Do you think we scared them off?" Dromeda asked, causing them both to start laughing again. Harry took his chance whilst she was preoccupied to fetch Teddy's present. He'd left the box behind a bush outside so Teddy wouldn't find it before now. He brought it into the living room, Teddy dropping what he'd been playing with to see what it was.

"Don't worry," he told Andromeda, seeing the look on her face. "I called in a favour with a very good broom designer who happens to be a good friend of mine; it's completely child safe."

"Really," Ginny assured her. "He's obsessive when it comes to Teddy's safety."

He stood whilst Teddy slowly tore his way through the wrapping paper. "There's a maximum height of one metre, maximum speed, extra grip qualities so he can't fall off easily, sensor features so he can't fly into anything... Trust me when I say it has every safety feature I could think of; I spent hours with Draco-"

"My nephew Draco?" She asked.

"You didn't know we're friends now?" He asked. She shook her head in response. "He's kind of famous now; he designed the broom Ginny plays on too," he informed her. He couldn't believe in all the times he spoke to her that he hadn't mentioned anything about Draco. "Anyway, he was pretty sick of me by the time we were finished. It's one of a kind," he said as Teddy finally got through the last of the wrappings, his first broom moving to hover just out of reach for him to be able to climb on it.

It looked similar to Harry's first broom, the _Nimbus 2000. _It had a light wooden body, with smoothly pruned twigs and gold detailing. The name, _Perigee, _glinted in the light.

"Perigee," Dromeda said, noticing the name; "what does it mean?"

"It's when the moon's closest to the Earth; Lupin's nickname was Moony... I figured he could be close to his dad when he's flying. I know I have been ever since I found out my dad played. I mean, Lupin didn't play but- I just thought-"

"Oh, Harry." All the woman seemed to sigh at once. Since Andromeda wasn't really a hugger and Molly was second closest to him, it was her arms he was crushed in.

They were interrupted by Teddy's frustrated cry that he couldn't reach the broom. "Right," Harry said, going over to him and picking him up. "Made it so he can't get on it without whoever's with him knowing," he explained, sitting Teddy on the broom. "Hold on tight," he whispered in his ear and his little hands automatically grabbed the handle. "Don't let go." And then he was moving forward, slowly at first and then to a slightly faster speed than his running pace.

Harry stood back and watched as Teddy smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen, his squeals of utter delight filling the room and melting the hearts of all its occupants. He whizzed round and round, looking as if he'd never get tired of it. Unfortunately his bedtime soon rolled round and everybody else wanted to go home so it was down to Harry to chase around the room after him so Dromeda could put him to bed.

He wasn't sure when the camera had come out or who'd taken the picture, but the next day developed photos of Teddy's birthday were delivered to his office. The one on the top was when he was chasing around after him. It looked just like the one from when he was a baby, and his father had chased him; it even had Ginny sat in the background like his mum had been, laughing at them.

* * *

On the 1st May Harry returned home from work expecting to find the house in a bleak mood, thoughts on the next day plaguing their minds. He knew the fact that he was a couple of hours late wouldn't help Ginny's mood either. However, after checking the rooms where they normally were this time of day, and finding them to be empty he started to panic that something else might be wrong. He then stumbled upon a note Ginny had left for him on the kitchen table. It was messy, as if it had been scrawled hastily; he wondered where she'd been rushing to.

_Harry,_

_We're all at St. Mungo's. Meet us there when you find this. I hope you find this before you start panicking that the house is empty. Fleur's having the baby! I'm gonna be an aunt! See you soon,_

_Ginny xx_

Harry apparated upstairs, quickly changing out of his work clothes before going straight to the hospital. All the nurses were busy when he arrived, and after wandering around aimlessly trying to find the right ward he eventually gave in and sent out a patronus to Ginny, asking her to come find him. She appeared a few minutes later.

"Anything happen yet?" He asked her as they walked back to the waiting room where everyone was gathered.

"No. Her mom, sister and Bill are in with her; no news so far. We're all just sitting bored really," she told him. "I figured it would be more exciting than this."

As they sat, joining everyone else, Harry thought that the picture almost reminded him of a scene from a movie. Molly was sat in the seat closest to the doors that led to where Fleur was; Harry could tell she was dying to be in there by the way her head shot round everytime they opened. Fleur's dad paced the length of the waiting area restlessly, looking to the doors at random intervals. Arthur was sat with Percy, both looking like they didn't know what to do with themselves. George, Ron and Hermione sat together, Hermione clutching a cup of coffee in her hands, which left Ginny with Harry.

She couldn't seem to sit still, crossing and uncrossing her legs, sitting cross legged, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest... Harry let her do it for a while, knowing she was nervous, but after a couple of hours he reached breaking point, turning in his seat and holding her knees down with his hands.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "What if they don't like me?" She asked him.

"Ginny," he sighed; "we've been through this before; you're gonna be great. I mean, Teddy loves you and you're not even related to him – meaning he doesn't have to love you but he still chooses to."

"Hmm," she sighed.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought; Dromeda was worried about Teddy not having anyone to play with...he will after the baby's born"

"Already thought about that," Harry told her. "He'll still have to wait a while though till they're old enough to play with him, but it would be nice for them."

"Best friends and one of them's not even born yet," Ginny said.

"Speaking of which shouldn't we have heard something by now. It's well after ten," Harry pointed out.

"People can be in labour for hours," Ginny explained. "If it's after ten she's been in for over six."

"Six hours?"

"Yeah, kind of makes me glad that I wasn't-"

"How are you two doing?" Molly asked as she came over to see them. Ginny had frozen in fear of her mother guessing what she'd been about to say, but Molly's expression was innocent.

"Okay," Harry replied. "Erm...shouldn't we have heard something by now?" He asked.

"First time labours always lengthy," Molly told him, echoing Ginny's statement. "I think we'll be here for a while yet."

She wasn't wrong. Harry checked his watch; it was nearing one in the morning. Ginny had fallen asleep before twelve, her head dropping onto Harry's shoulder. He'd dozed in and out over the last hour, fighting to keep his eyes open. Ron and Hermione were also asleep. He'd stretched out across a row of chairs, his head in her lap; she was sat with her head in her hand. George was sleepy like him, but not giving in. He was also trying not to laugh at Percy who was using his shoulder as a pillow.

Gabrielle had been sent out at around eleven but she hadn't been able to tell them much, just that the baby wouldn't be born for another couple of hours at least and that Bill was lucky that he didn't speak french very well yet. Apparently Fleur had been sending lots of profanities his way for doing this to her. She was now sat next to her father, his arm around her shoulders as she slept against his chest.

Molly and Arthur were still awake, though with Arthur it was just barely. His head was resting against the wall behind him and his eyelids kept drifting shut for longer periods of time before he finally gave in. That was the last thing Harry saw before he followed suit.

"_Bill!_" Ginny stirred first and consequently woke Harry as he had rested his head against hers. Everyone else awakened groggily, sitting up and rubbing their eyes, all becoming alert when they saw Bill stood there with something cradled in his arms.

"My daughter?" Monsieur Delacour asked him, approaching his son-in-law.

"She's with Apolline; she's fine, just resting," He assured him. "Mum, dad, sir," he addressed them. "I'd like you to meet your granddaughter." Monsieur Delacour marvelled over his granddaughter before leaving them to go see _his _daughter.

"She's beautiful," Molly said as everyone else gathered round to get a look at the newest member of the Weasley family. "Thought of a name yet?"

"Victoire," he answered.

"Victor?" Arthur asked, confused due to his mishearing. "Strange name for a girl..."

"Victoire, dad," Bill laughed. "It's french."

"It means victory," Gabrielle explained.

"You couldn't have gone with Victoria?" Molly asked. "It does sound rather boyish..."

"You could call her Vic for short," Bill suggested.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, everyone turning to face her. "The date," she told them by way of explanation.

"It's after midnight," Harry realised. "It's the second of May."

"Two years," George sighed.

Molly summoned up a drink and glasses for everyone, Arthur helping her to pour everyone a drink. "To victory," he said, holding his glass up.

"To victory," everyone repeated, with the exception of Bill and Gabrielle who said 'Victoire'. They all stayed for a little while longer, before heading home to get some much needed sleep, waking up late the next day.

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked Harry after lunch.

"I'm not going to Godric's Hollow," he replied. "I'm going to Hogwarts," he told her.

"And you want to go alone," she guessed. "It's okay," she told him.

"I'll meet you at your mum's," he said, kissing her cheek before he left Grimmauld place, apparating to the gates of Hogwarts. He sent a patronus up to Hagrid's hut – hoping he was in – to come and let him into the grounds.

"'Arry! Long time no see," Hagrid commented as he came striding towards him.

"Hi, Hagrid," he said, greeting his friend.

"Didn't think yeh'd be 'ere t'day," he said. "Got time feh a cuppa tea?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "But I have to go up to the castle first," he told him.

"Alright; see yeh in a bit then," he said as they parted ways near his hut. Harry continued up to the castle, thinking himself lucky when the doors were open.

"Mr Potter?" McGonagall said as he entered the building. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall; I was hoping that I could maybe visit Snape," he said, beginning to feel foolish now he was actually asking.

"Of course, Potter," she said; "follow me." She led the way up to her office, speaking the password and then stepping aside to let Harry go up. "Mr Potter," she said, and he turned back to face her. "If you could please inform me when you leave the school," she requested. He nodded his agreement.

He stepped through the door, immediately gaining the attention of all the portraits. _At least they're not applauding anymore, _Harry thought as he walked forwards to where Snape's portrait was located.

"Potter," he drawled. "To what do I owe this...visit."

"Well I went to Godric's Hollow last year," he explained. "It occurred to me though that there's not much point talking to a gravestone when you're still here."

"You spoke to my gravestone?" He asked, fully mocking him in front of everyone; it seemed as if some things would never change. "Why, might I ask?"

"I thought we could finally make amends," Harry said, laughing at how stupid he sounded. "I figured if me and Draco can be friends then anything's possible."

Snape seemed to choke on whatever comment he had been about to make. "You and Malfoy? _Friends_?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, making it clear he wasn't joking. "I know the same won't happen for us though; I'm too much like my father – who you hate – for us to be friends. But hopefully there's enough of my mother in me – who you love – for us to put the past behind us," he said. "I never did get around to thanking you for-"

"Don't get sentimental, Potter," he said, cutting him off. "I only have the one portrait, I don't want to throw up in it. Besides," he continued. "I didn't do it for you, I did it-"

"You did it for my mother, I know," Harry said. "But thank you all the same."

"I didn't want her to die in vain," he admitted quietly, letting his mask slip for just a second before it was back in place. "Are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," Harry said. "Professor," he said, bowing his head in Dumbledore's direction before turning and leaving the office, finally feeling at peace with his old potions master.

* * *

_Two years down, seventeen to go... I'm quite amazed actually, I didn't think I'd even make it this far._


End file.
